The Waiting
by Faberry-Dianna
Summary: -Traducción Autorizada- Una historia sobre la vida, el amor y la pérdida. Kurt vuelve a Ohio para estar con su padre mientras avanza el tratamiento para su cáncer de próstata y se encuentra con la última persona que esperaba ver en la sala de oncología: Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Vieron que comenté que estaba pensado en traducir dos fics? ¿Y qué mi decisión estaría _solo_ entre esos dos? Bueno, como era esperable en mí, no me hice caso a mí misma, y pedí la autorización de otro fic, que es este. Este es un fic que me encanta, que hasta el momento tiene 16 capítulos, y es muy emotivo, advierto.

Es de "Totoro-Pirate": u/3421269/Totoro-Pirate A quién agradezco por dejarme traducir su historia :)

Aquí está la historia en fanfiction: s/8892452/1/The-Waiting

SebKlaine: . ?sid=366&warning=5

AO3: /works/632024/chapters/1143325

Este fic es canon hasta el 4x10

* * *

Kurt siempre había odiado los hospitales. Había algo inquietante acerca de estos que lo hacían ponerse ansioso. Y bueno, todo ese tiempo que pasó en el hospital cuando era chico tras el accidente de su madre era parte del por qué, definitivamente. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba el hecho de que nadie nunca iba a los hospitales por buenas razones, no realmente.

Las personas siempre tenían que estar, ya sea, muy lastimadas, terriblemente enfermas o muriendo para necesitar ir a un hospital. Incluso cuando se trataba de una mujer dando a luz, estar en un hospital siempre terminaba siendo estresante.

Y luego, estaba la peor parte, que era _la espera_.

Las salas de espera eran frías e impersonales. Las paredes lisas y las filas de asientos incómodos con personas a su alrededor ofreciendo falso consuelo durante el temido tiempo que se tenía que pasar allí.

Había todo tipo de personas y de familias esperando allí, todas por diferentes y a su vez similares razones. Era la sala de oncología, después de todo. Kurt sabía que toda persona esperando en ese lugar tenía a alguien que amaba sufriendo por el cáncer, y eso era algo deprimente de pensar.

Había algo doloroso que se clavaba dentro del corazón de Kurt cada vez que veía a algún paciente saliendo y encontrándose con su familia en la sala de espera, especialmente cuando eran los más jóvenes, los cuales tenía 10 o 12 años como máximo, con las cabezas calvas y los rostros pálidos mientras salían de la quimioterapia y estaban listos para ir a casa.

Últimamente, Kurt visitaba el hospital con tanta frecuencia que sentía como que si conociera a la mayoría de las personas en la sala de espera. Había algunas personas con las que había tenido pequeñas pláticas de vez en cuando, intercambiando nombres y la razón por la que estaban allí. A veces era bueno para pasar el tiempo, y otras veces no podía evitar darse cuenta que, aunque fuese egoísta, quizás su padre tenía mejores probabilidades que la mayoría de los otros.

Las probabilidades, eso era todo a lo que venía. No podían saber cómo iban a resultar las cosas; todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar.

Burt había tratado de hacer que las cosas parecieran tan simples cuando le dio la noticia por primera vez, pero Kurt sabía que nada era simple cuando se trataba del cáncer.

"_Lo detectamos a tiempo. El cáncer está en el lugar determinado, no se ha expandido, la tasa de curación es de casi el 100%"_

Kurt sonrió amargamente al recordar las palabras de su padre ese día. Sonaba tan optimista y relajado acerca de todo y Kurt quería creerle, desearía hacerlo. Pero la verdad permaneció; su padre tenía cáncer y necesitaba un tratamiento y una cirugía.

Kurt sabía que se suponía que debía ser el fuerte, y trataba lo mejor posible de hacerle frente a la situación. Exigiéndole a su padre que vea a otro oncólogo para obtener una segunda opinión sobre su condición, algo que Burt hizo finalmente. El pronóstico era más o menos lo mismo, y Kurt sabía que tenía que involucrarse más y estar ahí para su padre y apoyarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte y optimista incluso cuando a veces por dentro se sintiese como si no pudiera serlo.

No cuando su padre era prácticamente todo lo que tenía y su vida estaba en peligro. Porque, a la hora de la verdad, el cáncer era una enfermedad potencialmente mortal.

_Adenocarcinoma_. Con tan solo pronunciarlo hacía que la piel de Kurt picase por la inquietud.

Tuvieron que esperar 6 semanas después del diagnostico para ser capaces de comenzar con la radioterapia. El propósito de esta era tratar de reducir el tamaño del tumor antes de la cirugía. Era un procedimiento estándar pero Kurt desearía que no tuviesen que esperar en lo absoluto, con solo imaginar al tumor creciendo dentro de su padre lo hacía enfermarse de preocupación.

Kurt hizo todos los arreglos necesarios para mudarse de New York, tomando permiso para ausentarse en el trabajo y agradeciendo ser capaz de organizar las cosas para que pudiese empezar en NYADA el próximo semestre de invierno. No le importaba perder un año, ya no.

Así que se mudó de nuevo a Lima para estar con su padre, y cada 2 días, semana tras semana, Kurt lo había conducido una hora y media para llevarlo a la Clínica Cleveland, uno de los mejores hospitales para el tratamiento de cáncer en el país.

Cada sesión tomaba alrededor de una hora, y Kurt siempre se sentaba en la sala de espera, esperando pacientemente que su padre saliera. Las primeras veces, él salía como si nada hubiese pasado, y por eso Burt le decía que se estaba preocupando por nada, que estaba bien y que podía manejar esto por sí mismo, que Kurt debería volver a New York, pero Kurt era terco y no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Quería estar ahí para su padre, sabía que este lo necesitaría, y después de la tercera sesión de radioterapia, Kurt supo que tomó la decisión correcta.

La radiación empezaba a lastimarlo, e hacía su piel irritable, haciéndole doloroso el sentarse. Llevarlo todo el recorrido hacia Lima estaba fuera de cuestión, y Carole no podía llevarlo todos los días cuando ella tenía que trabajar. Así que sin importar lo terrible que era la espera, Kurt sabía que no había otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

A pesar de que era muy joven cuando pasó, Kurt todavía recordaba lo impotente que se sentía después del accidente de su madre. Habían estado esperándola afuera por días, esperando que su madre despertara del coma, pero ella nunca lo hizo, y Kurt nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir adiós.

A pesar de que sabía que la situación de su padre era diferente, Kurt no podía evitar tener ese pequeño miedo en su mente, de algo malo pasándole a su padre mientras que él estaba lejos y sin poder estar ahí para él.

Miró su teléfono para ver la hora; dándose cuenta que habían pasado solo 40 minutos. Su teléfono estaba casi muerto porque había estado jugando con él para distraerse. Las viejas revistas que yacían en la pequeña mesa de la esquina eran poco atractivas y no había nadie a su alrededor para tener una pequeña plática.

Observó al otro lado de la sala y notó a un hombre sentado en la última fila de sillas. Kurt se dio cuenta que nunca lo había visto antes. El hombre parecía estar en sus 50', era alto y estaba bien vestido con un traje de negocios, leyendo algo en su iPad. Lentes gruesos cubrían sus ojos pero Kurt claramente podía ver la mirada severa en su rostro. Kurt no quería mirar, pero había algo acerca de él que Kurt no era capaz de reconocer. Su rostro lucía familiar, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que no lo había visto antes, al menos no en el hospital.

Después de un tiempo en el que solo lo miró, Kurt se dio cuenta de que quizás el lo había atendido mientras trabajaba en Lima Bean. Era una idea descabellada, ya que estaban muy lejos de Lima, pero de todas formas, Kurt no podía evitar su curiosidad. De cualquier manera, el hombre estaba sentado lejos de él y Kurt no iba acercarse a él como un loco, así que decidió levantarse y dirigirse a la cafetería, en su lugar. Todavía tenía unos 20 o 30 minutos para estar allí, y podía utilizarlos para tomar un café.

Caminó a través del hall y fuera del edificio, el sol estaba brillando fuertemente y se quedó allí por un tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación de los cálidos rayos del sol. Era un frío día de Enero, y había un poco de viento. Kurt se estremeció mientras se aferraba a su chaqueta y empezaba a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Se sentó allí por un rato, con un café caliente y un scone en su mesa mientras perdía el tiempo con su teléfono nuevamente, incluso cuando la batería amenazaba con morirse constantemente. Él leía sus mensajes de texto y no podía evitar sentirse en conflicto.

Blaine había estado enviándole mensajes, incluso más ahora que sabía que Kurt estaba de vuelta en Lima y claro, Kurt se las había manejado para perdonarlo por el engaño, pero eso no significaba que fuese fácil para él ser su mejor amigo de nuevo. Blaine estaba demasiado entusiasmado acerca de todo, de cada vez que hablaban o se enviaban mensajes, y Kurt simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Últimamente Blaine le había estado enviando mensajes de texto, preguntándole sobre su padre, y bueno, era lindo que se preocupara por él, así que Kurt contestaba los mensajes educadamente con pequeños detalles acerca de cómo iba el tratamiento. No podían saber nada hasta que terminaran con la radioterapia sin embargo, así que nuevamente, todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar.

"_Recuerda, estoy aquí para ti si necesitas algo :)__"_

Kurt miró las palabras en la pantalla de su teléfono y suspiró. Ojala las cosas fueran _así_ de simples.

Él decidió volver a la sala de espera, así que se levantó, con la taza de café en mano, y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de oncología. Había unos cuantos bancos a lado de las puertas en la entrada, y algo allí capturó su atención.

Había un chico, sentado allí, encorvado con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, y estaba usando la gorra de Dalton. Lentamente, Kurt decidió acercarse y ver si podía descifrar de quién se trataba.

Figura delgada, piernas largas, cabello rubio que sobresalía por la parte posterior de la gorra, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de quién era. Kurt se preguntó por un momento si podría darse la vuelta hacia la otra dirección antes de ser notado pero justo en ese momento el chico se dio vuelta para ese lado y lo vio, con los ojos verdes abiertos y claramente sorprendido de ver a Kurt tanto como Kurt estaba sorprendido de verlo a él.

"¿Kurt?"

"Sebastian, hola." Dijo sonriendo torpemente, dando unos pasos hacia adelante. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sebastian frunció el ceño y parecía estar perdido en sus palabras por medio segundo antes de responder.

"Um… Podría preguntar lo mismo sobre ti." Respondió Sebastian rápidamente, su sonrisa era apretada y quizás un poco nerviosa.

La situación era lo suficiente incómoda, pero Kurt no podía percibir mala voluntad de parte de Sebastian. Este no parecía molesto, como las otras veces que se habían visto antes. En todo caso, Sebastian lucía _cansado_. Y así que Kurt decidió contarle –él ya estaba ahí, después de todo– y un poco de conversación no lastimaría a nadie.

"Estoy aquí con mi padre…" comenzó Kurt, sentándose en el otro lado del banco. "Le diagnosticaron cáncer de próstata… y está siendo tratado aquí."

Sebastian simplemente asintió, con los labios apretados y una mirada comprensiva en su rostro. "Lamento escuchar eso," fue todo lo que dijo, mirando alrededor del estacionamiento antes de volverse hacia Kurt.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Kurt rápidamente, esperando poder comenzar algún tipo de conversación, realmente estaba curioso acerca de la razón por la cual Sebastian estaba ahí, justo fuera de la sala de oncología. Vio un rastro de pánico en los ojos de Sebastian ante la pregunta, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

"Oh, estoy aquí con mi padre también pero… es solo para hacerse chequeos y esas cosas." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Justo en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Kurt empezando a sonar.

"¿Papá?"

"_Hola, muchacho, ¿dónde estás?"_

"Estoy afuera del edificio, ¿todo está en orden?"

"_Si, acabo de salir."_

"¿Ya? Eso es genial, papá… ¿estás en la sala de espera?"

"_Si."_

"Okay, um… Puedo traer el auto si quieres, y te recogeré aquí en los bancos."

"_Está bien."_

Kurt colgó y guardó su celular. Sebastian lo estaba mirando expectantemente.

"Ese era mi papá. Terminó por hoy, así que… yo-"

"Adelante, no te preocupes." Dijo Sebastian.

"Bien." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo torpemente mientras se levantaba del banco.

"Fue lindo verte, Kurt." Dijo Sebastian, para sorpresa de Kurt. "Buena suerte con tu padre."

"Um, gracias. Lo mismo para ti, adiós."

Mientras Kurt se alejaba y cruzaba el estacionamiento, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño por la conversación. Esta era la primera vez que él y Sebastian se habían visto en meses, pero también estaba el hecho de que era la primera vez que habían sido corteses entre ellos.

Era una linda sorpresa a esta altura, pensó Kurt. Había estado dudoso acerca de la disculpa que Sebastian les había dado hace unos meses atrás, pero aparentemente de verdad sentía esa disculpa. Este Sebastian era diferente al chico arrogante e intrigante que le había desagradado tanto. Parecía tímido e incluso nervioso alrededor de Kurt. Kurt simplemente esperaba que no fuese porque él no estaba en nada con Blaine. No que importase, pero igual.

Kurt se río de sus propios pensamientos mientras entraba en su auto y prendía el motor. Manejo lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio, y mientras se acercaba notó que había otro auto estacionado allí. Lo que Kurt presenció en ese momento lo sorprendió.

El hombre que Kurt había visto en la sala de espera estaba ahí, saliendo del auto y ayudando a levantar a Sebastian. Abrió la puerta del pasajero para él cuidadosamente mientras Sebastian entraba, cojeando un poco y poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho. La expresión en el rostro del hombre ya no era severa como la que tenía en la sala de espera; era suave y llena de preocupación.

Kurt sintió algo en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Sebastian no estaba aquí por su padre. En realidad, era al revés. Él había visto al hombre en la sala de espera. No debía extrañarle que su rostro luciera familiar; Sebastian se veía _igual a él_. Definitivamente, él era el padre de Sebastian.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

Muchas gracias nuevamente a Totoro-Pirate por dejarme traducir este hermoso fic y mil disculpas por todos los errores.

Muchas gracias por leer, y también gracias a los que comentaron el final de Not Enough se aprecia mucho, jaja. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Original: s/8892452/2/The-Waiting

**Advertencia de este capítulo: Muerte de un personaje secundario.**

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta a Lima fue en silencio. Burt estaba mirando por la ventana mientras que Kurt conducía, con los ojos fijos en la carretera y metido en sus pensamientos. La curiosidad y un poco de preocupación lo seguían consumiendo por dentro mientras regresaban a casa.

Fue a su habitación después de ayudar a su padre con las escaleras y abrió su laptop. Inició sesión en Facebook y buscó rápidamente el perfil de Sebastian. No eran amigos, y ni en sus sueños más salvajes Kurt hubiese pensado en agregarlo, pero ahora sus dedos hasta dolían pasando por encima del botón de "añadir a mis amigos."

Kurt estaba sintiéndose destrozado, una parte de él quería saber que le estaba pasando a Sebastian, pero al mismo tiempo quería castigarse a sí mismo por espiarlo. Sebastian no era su amigo; ni siquiera se agradaban el uno al otro. Seguramente, Sebastian no querría que Kurt se entrometiese en algo que no era de su incumbencia.

Kurt no podía evitar preocuparse por él, sin embargo, porque, ¿Y si Sebastian estaba enfermo? _Y si…_ Ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto. La sola idea lo hacía retorcerse. Así que, después de mirar la pantalla de la computadora durante unos cuantos minutos y antes de poder detenerse, Kurt finalmente hizo click en el botón, y al instante quitó su mano del mouse como si esta lo hubiese quemado. Se sentía un poco nervioso, preguntándose qué iba a pensar Sebastian sobre la repentina solicitud de amistad.

Kurt no esperaba que Sebastian lo aceptara de inmediato, pero después de un rato de navegar por las noticias en su inicio, nada pasó; y eso lo hacía sentirse más ansioso aún.

Kurt cerró sesión y bajó las escaleras para preparar el almuerzo para su padre y para él. Realmente necesitaba sentirse ocupado y dejar de pensar sobre esto. Era ridículo.

Muy pronto, Carole y Finn volvieron del trabajo y fueron capaces de pasar la tarde, tranquilos y relajados. Burt siempre se sentía un poco débil después de cada sesión, pero no era nada agobiante. La poca irritación y los problemas en la vejiga como efectos secundarios eran incómodos, pero soportables. Tenía suerte de que no necesitara quimioterapia, al menos por ahora, de lo contrario se estaría sintiendo mucho peor.

Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado cuando reviso su Facebook más tarde a la noche y se dio cuenta que Sebastian todavía no había aceptado su solicitud de amistad. Se fue a la cama pensando que quizás Sebastian no había estado en línea durante todo el día, y esa era la razón por la cual no lo había visto. Era poco probable, pero ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt se mantuvo ocupado en la casa y en el garaje de su padre. Se detenía en cada momento en el que tuviese que chequear algunas cosas con Arnold, la mano derecha de su padre y el gerente a cargo. Kurt disfrutaba estar ahí de vez en cuando, aunque se ensuciara las manos cada vez que se ofrecía a ayudar haciendo tareas simples. Tenía tantos recuerdos acerca de él creciendo allí, eso lo hacía sentirse en su hogar.

Pasó la tarde tocando el piano; no quería quedarse sin práctica una vez que empezara en NYADA el próximo semestre. La música lo ayudaba a relajarlo y cantar siempre le había servido para expresarse y dejar que sus emociones corran con libertad. Era terapéutico.

No tenía que volver a la Clínica Cleveland hasta el día siguiente, así que Kurt tenía el día todo para él. Su padre pasó el día relajándose y recuperándose, para que en la mañana siguiente estuviese listo para la sesión de radioterapia.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a ver a Sebastian. Cuando entró a la sala de espera, sus ojos buscaron al padre de Sebastan inmediatamente, pero este no estaba a la vista.

Viendo que tenía mucho tiempo mientras esperaba, Kurt decidió iniciar sesión en Facebook de nuevo, solo para darse cuenta que seguía sin ser agregado por Sebastian. A Kurt le gustaba torturarse a sí mismo, o al menos eso parecía.

Fueron al hospital cada dos días, como siempre, y por el resto de esa semana y la siguiente, no vio a Sebastian de nuevo. Kurt estaba indignado porque Sebastian había ignorado su solicitud de amistad, pero pensó que había sido una tontería pensar que Sebastian querría algo que tenga que ver con él, en primer lugar. No eran amigos, y Kurt tenía que recordar eso.

En la noche del jueves, Kurt estaba charlando por Skype con Blaine y Tina acerca de las travesuras en McKinley y los intentos de Finn de mantener el Club Glee activo y ocupado ahora que ya no estaban compitiendo. Kurt se las había manejado para no pensar en Sebastian durante los últimos días, hasta que Blaine trajo a colación las próximas Regionales, y como Trent lo había invitado a ir, para ver actuar a los Warblers.

Blaine dijo que no estaba muy seguro sobre si ir o no, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ya que rechazó su último intento para traerlo con ellos de nuevo, pero dijo que Trent había insistido mucho. Trent siempre había sido un buen chico, y Kurt sospechaba que le gustaba un poco Blaine, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia. Siendo honesto, parecía que todos los Warblers estaban enamorados de Blaine, incluso los heterosexuales.

Kurt se río de sus propios pensamientos tontos por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Ir a la competencia le daría la oportunidad de ver a Sebastian y de satisfacer su curiosidad. Así que pensó rápido y convenció a Blaine de que él también debería ir, ofreciéndose a ir con él con la excusa de que se aburriría y extrañaría los viejos días de competencias de coros.

Blaine se olvidó de su indecisión inmediatamente y empezó a hacer planes rápidamente para recoger a Kurt y a Tina así podían ir juntos, pero Tina rechazó la invitación. Sin importar lo mucho que Kurt le rogase para que vaya con ellos, y lo mucho que Blaine insístase, ella dijo que realmente no quería ir. Era lo suficiente duro darse cuenta de que no tendría la oportunidad de brillar en su último año, como para que tuviese ese horrible recordatorio, y Kurt pensó que ella tenía razón.

Así que solo Blaine y él irían a ver a Los Warblers el viernes por la noche. _Genial. _Kurt no pudo evitar dar vuelta los ojos un poco ante eso, esta curiosidad lo iba a terminar matando.

* * *

Cuando la noche del viernes llegó finalmente, Kurt sentía una burbuja de emoción a dentro de él de una manera extraña mientras entraban al Auditorio. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico mientras observaba a los diferentes coros preparándose para sus actuaciones. La vista de los padres viniendo a apoyar a sus hijos, con carteles de cartón hechos a mano que eran sostenidos entre la audiencia, era simplemente conmovedora.

Encontraron asientos en un muy buen lugar, en las filas centrales; serían capaces de ver las actuaciones lo suficientemente cerca desde ahí. Blaine parecía estar entretenido y relajado, y Kurt estaba gratamente sorprendido al darse cuenta de que si hubiesen venido solos, no hubiese sido incómodo, después de todo. Quizás todo esto de ser solo amigos podría funcionar para ellos.

El primer grupo era de una escuela en Zanesville; cantaron a capela completamente, y fue muy impresionante. La multitud aplaudió y les dio una ovación de pie después de que finalizaran su número. Los Warblers tenían una dura competencia, y Kurt estaba curioso acerca de que iban a cantar esta vez.

Muy pronto Los Warblers fueron llamados al escenario y cuando la música empezó a sonar, Kurt reconoció la canción inmediatamente, pero no le prestó atención ya que se concentró en recorrer las filas de chicos con Blazer, buscando a un warbler en particular. El chico nuevo, Hunter, era el líder, podía ver a Thad y a Jeff a su lado. Nick y Trent estaban detrás y Sebastian… ¿No estaba allí?

Kurt siguió buscándolo pero se dio cuenta que Sebastian no estaba en el escenario. Kurt estaba seguro que escuchó a Blaine hablar sobre Sebastian y Hunter, el chico nuevo, cuando le contó sobre la vez que fue a Dalton el otro día, así que, ¿Por qué Sebastian no estaba actuando?

Cuando la música de la segunda canción empezó, Kurt esperó que Sebastian apareciera por detrás de las cortinas y se uniera al grupo, pero no fue así.

¿Sebastian ya no era un Warbler? Esto era extraño. Kurt sentía más curiosidad que nunca, pero se abstuvo de comentarle a Blaine mientras estaban ahí. Él no parecía notar la ausencia de Sebastian, o quizás no quería mencionárselo a Kurt, simplemente.

Una vez que la competencia terminó y Los Warblers fueron declarados ganadores, Blaine le preguntó a Kurt si estaba bien si iban a tras bambalinas para felicitar a los chicos. Kurt estuvo de acuerdo y bajaron las escaleras juntos.

"¡Blaine! ¡Viniste!" dijo Trent, dándole un abrazo.

"Kurt, ¡qué bueno es verte aquí, también!" dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Estuvieron asombrosos… felicidades por la victoria." Blaine les dijo mientras que Thad, Jeff, David y el resto de los chicos se acercaban a ellos.

"Deberías haber estado ahí con nosotros… hubiese sido diez veces mejor." Dijo Hunter, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, y Kurt no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. "Podrías estar en camino hacia las Nacionales con nosotros, pero en su lugar, estás atascado en el bando perdedor. Es una pena, en verdad."

La pretensión de este chico lo obviaba; si Kurt alguna vez pensó que Sebastian era arrogante, este chico Hunter era mucho peor.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, incómodamente. "Si, de todas formas parece que no me necesitaban. Estuvieron geniales… pero, ¿dónde está Sebastian?" preguntó Blaine de repente, esperando cambiar de tema, claramente. "Estoy sorprendido de que no esté aquí."

Kurt se sintió aliviado por el hecho de que fue Blaine quien hizo la pregunta, porque estaba seguro de que él no se hubiese atrevido a hacerla. Observó mientras que los chicos se miraron entre sí, claramente sin saber que decir, hasta que Trent finalmente habló.

"Se fue. Se transfirió o algo así. No estamos seguros…" dijo, con el ceño fruncido. "No volvió a Dalton después de las vacaciones de invierno."

"Eso es extraño…" dijo Blaine, un poco intrigado. Kurt decidió quedarse a un lado y escuchar.

"Si, ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto y traté de llamarlo un par de veces," comenzó Nick. "Pero nunca me contestó, y no ha respondido ninguno de nuestros-"

"Oh, probablemente regresó a Paris o algo así…" Hunter interrumpió a Nick, tratando de terminar con esa conversación. "No importa, de todas formas. ¡Vamos a las Nacionales!" aclamó.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas incómodas, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada acerca de la interrupción abrupta de Hunter. Muy pronto, el resto del grupo que no estaba en el pequeño círculo alrededor de Blaine empezaron a aplaudir, y Kurt sintió un hormigueo en su mano por el deseo de golpear a este chico Hunter, pero se contuvo.

Aparentemente, Sebastian simplemente había desaparecido para ellos. Pero Kurt sabía a ciencia cierta que él seguía en Ohio, y por mucho que odiase esto, ahora se sentía más decidido que nunca a descubrir que estaba pasando.

No conocía a Sebastian lo suficiente como para saber si era cercano a alguno de los chicos de Dalton, pero Kurt pensó que si no les estaba contestando las llamadas y se había ido sin decir palabra, entonces, probablemente no lo era.

Sebastian era un misterio para Kurt en muchos sentidos.

* * *

En la mañana del lunes, Kurt se encontraba en la sala de espera nuevamente. Su padre tenía programado cuatro semanas más de radioterapia. Kurt deseaba sentirse aliviado al respecto, pero eso significaba que ya faltaba poco para la cirugía.

No era que no estuviese feliz acerca del progreso que se estaba haciendo. Según el Dr. Miller, la radioterapia estaba siendo efectiva y estaba seguro de que Burt se recuperaría rápidamente después de la cirugía. Como sea, Kurt sabía que no podía cantar victoria, no hasta que el cáncer de su papá se haya ido completamente.

El cáncer era tan imprevisible y letal. Hoy en día, parecía haber más personas que lo habitual en la sala de espera. Podía detectar varios rostros familiares, y otras personas, probablemente miembros familiares, ya que estaban sentados todos juntos.

Kurt no sabía si tenía que ver con el momento del día, ya que esta cita en particular fue programada más tarde de lo habitual. Siempre iban a las 9 de la mañana, pero hoy el Dr. Miller lo había configurado para las 10:30, y la sala de espera estaba llena.

Y luego sucedió. La señora Darcy, una de las mujeres con la que Kurt había hablado una o dos veces, salió. Su cara estaba enrojecida y tenía los ojos rojos por llorar, su marido estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniéndola fuertemente mientras daban las noticias al grupo que estaba sentado juntos en la sala de espera.

"Joshua acaba de morir… se ha ido."

_¿Joshua?_ Pensó Kurt para sus adentros. _¿Joshua, el chico de doce años? Oh no. _

Era imposible no notar que la atmosfera en la sala de espera cambió al instante ante el sonido de esas palabras, tristeza y desesperación infectaron a todos a su alrededor.

El pequeño Joshua era uno de los niños que estaban bajo el tratamiento para Leucemia. La familia estaba devastada, ellos lloraban y se abrazaban, y consolaban a la pareja por la pérdida de su hijo. Kurt podía sentir un nudo doloroso en su garganta, lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos y amenazando con caer, ante la vista de la familia rota ante él.

Era tan injusto, tan terrible y triste ver a personas sufrir de esta forma debido a esta terrible enfermedad. Era insoportable. Kurt deseaba poder levantarse y caminar por la sala para darle su compasión a la señora Darcy, pero ni siquiera podía moverse. No cuando podía ver el rompimiento su familia alrededor de ella, tratando lo mejor para apoyarlos mientras que todos lloraban por la pérdida del pequeño Joshua.

Joshua se había ido; perdió la batalla contra la Leucemia. ¿Podría su padre ganar contra su cáncer de próstata? Kurt podía sentir a sus manos temblar mientras sostenía el libro que estaba leyendo, y decidió cerrarlo.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, le tocó el hombro suavemente.

"Aquí…" dijo suavemente mientras le entregaba un pañuelo. Kurt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían derramado y que estaban recorriendo su rostro. Podía sentir como él mismo se sonrojaba mientras le agradecía por el gesto amable. La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando. ¿Cómo alguien podría no estarlo?

Todos estaban allí por similares razones, después de todo. Cada persona en esa sala de espera tenía algún familiar o amigo sufriendo por el cáncer, y de alguna forma, ser testigo del sufrimiento de esa familia tras la pérdida y ver que era algo que podría pasarle a ellos también, era increíblemente triste.

"Qué horrible… ¿no? Esa pobre familia…" dijo ella, y todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era asentir.

"Mi hijo tiene leucemia, ¿sabes? Se lo diagnosticaron justo el día antes de Navidad…" se quitó unas lágrimas que recorrían por su mejilla mientras trataba de sonreír.

"Lo siento." Dijo Kurt comprensivamente, porque, ¿qué más podría decir?

"Él es tan fuerte, sin embargo. La mitad del tiempo siento como que él es el que me consuela a mí, cuando debería ser al revés."

Kurt suspiró. "Eso también me pasa a mi… con mi papá. Tiene cáncer de próstata, y actúa como si no pasara nada, mientras que yo me preocupo por él cada día." Él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas.

La pequeña conversación fue consoladora en una forma extraña, incluso aunque durase unos pocos minutos. Intercambiaron brevemente algunas historias sobre como ayudaban a su padre y a su hijo, respectivamente, a hacer frente a los efectos secundarios del tratamiento y como eso los afectaba como familia. Era interesante y Kurt valoraba la compañía.

Estaban tan perdidos en su conversación que Kurt no notó cuando su padre salió y caminó hacia donde estaban sentados.

"Hey, Kurt… ¿listo para irnos?"

"Si…" dijo Kurt, un poco sorprendido. Se levantó de la silla lentamente y juntó sus cosas, antes de volverse hacia la mujer. "Fue lindo hablar contigo, um…"

Cuando Burt se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba con una señora a su lado, miro entre ellos incómodamente, esperando que Kurt los presentara, y ahí fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que _ellos mismos _no se habían presentado adecuadamente.

La mujer debió haber entendido eso, ya que se levantó rápidamente y dijo: "Soy Vivienne… Vivienne Smythe."

"Burt Hummel."

Se dieron la mano y se sonrieron educadamente mientras que Kurt se quedo boquiabierto con total incredulidad.

"Soy, uh… Kurt… mi nombre es Kurt." Espetó, todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

"Bueno, gracias por hacerme compañía, Kurt." Dijo antes de volverse hacia Burt. "Fue un placer conocerte. Buena suerte con todo, tienes un hijo muy especial."

"Gracias." Contestó Burt, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Kurt como un padre orgulloso. Kurt se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente. De repente, se sintió como si realmente tuviese que salir de allí.

Se despidieron y muy pronto Kurt y Burt estuvieron de vuelta en su casa. Kurt se estaba sintiendo nervioso. No sabía qué hacer con todas estas cosas que de repente supo acerca de la situación de Sebastian. Era desconcertante.

De todas las personas que podía haber conocido en la sala de espera, Kurt había terminado conociendo a la mamá de Sebastian. Era algo surrealista. No podía creerlo, pero no le mencionó nada a su papá, no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando él y su padre finalmente llegaron a casa. Para la suerte de ambos, Carole ya había vuelto del trabajo y estaba cocinando algo que olía absolutamente delicioso. Kurt estaba aliviando de ver que no tendría que cocinar esta vez. No le importaría hacerlo de todos modos, de hecho amaba cocinar, pero no cuando estaba muy hambriento y desesperado por comer.

Después del almuerzo, Carole le preguntó a Kurt si quería ir con ella a la tienda, y paso el resto de la tarde fuera de su casa, yendo a la tienda de comestibles y comprando otras cosas que Carole necesitaba.

Una vez que volvió y entró a su habitación, Kurt decidió mirar su correo electrónico. Su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian no solo lo había agregado a Facebook _finalmente_, sino que también le había mandado un mensaje.

Kurt podía sentir a su corazón aumentar de velocidad mientras iniciaba sesión y leía el mensaje, el cual tenía solo 3 palabras, pero era muy directo.

_**De Sebastian Smythe: **_

_**Tenemos que hablar.**_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)

El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Bastian, está genial. Besos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Original: s/8892452/3/The-Waiting

Aquí veremos los hechos desde el punto de vista de Sebastian.

* * *

_Hace dos meses._

Sebastian estaba en su casa, sentado en el escritorio tratando de concentrarse en su tarea. Realmente lo estaba intentando pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Se había estado sintiendo cansado últimamente, y sin importar la cantidad de horas que durmiera, se despertaba sintiéndose como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente.

En este momento, sin embargo, se sentía absolutamente exhausto. Sabía que no debería haber ido a la fiesta en casa de Jason la noche anterior. Se reía de sí mismo, no debería haberse escapado esa noche, pero sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad y bueno, no pudo resistirse.

Había tomado unas cervezas, pero no se había emborrachado, así que no tenía idea de porque tenía esa terrible resaca. Todo el día había luchado para mantenerse despierto durante las clases, así que cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, tomó una siesta antes de empezar con su tarea. Al menos era jueves, y estaba esperando con ansias el fin de semana.

Continúo sintiéndose cansado la semana siguiente, pero supuso que era por el estrés que le provocaba la escuela. Estaba harto de todo, últimamente, incluso los ensayos de los Warblers lograban irritarlo. Hunter era demasiado exigente con respecto a ganar las Regionales, e insistía en tener los ensayos todos los días después de la escuela, sin importar que faltara 1 mes para la competencia. Las únicas veces que podía librarse de eso era cuando tenía algún juego de lacrosse pero últimamente, incluso eso parecía cansar mucho a Sebastian.

Las prácticas habían sido un infierno últimamente; el entrenador les estaba exigiendo mucho debido al próximo juego. Era el último juego de la temporada, justo antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Últimamente, Sebastian se quedaba sin respiración durante las prácticas antes de lo debido, y su resistencia se redujo enormemente. Por mucho que tratara, al final de la semana, Sebastian se dio cuenta que no podía mantenerse al mismo nivel que el resto del equipo, no como solía hacerlo. Se suponía que debía estar en la primera línea para el gran juego, pero muy pronto el entrenador había notado su bajo rendimiento y decidió cambiarlo, dejando a Sebastian en el banco durante la mayor parte del partido mientras que otro chico ocupaba su lugar.

Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, pero él estaba seguro de que se estaba enfermando. El clima frío no ayudaba, había estado teniendo dolores de cabeza y estaba un poco resfriado.

"Hazte un favor y ve al médico, Smythe." Le dijo el entrenador mientras que el equipo se estaba dirigiendo hacia las duchas. "Necesito que estés bien cuando regreses de las vacaciones de invierno. Va a venir una gran temporada."

Sebastian solo asintió, sonriendo forzadamente ante el consejo del entrenador; quizás _debería_ ir al médico y ver qué demonios le estaba pasando. El Tylenol no lo ayudaba con los dolores de cabeza muchas veces, y era inusual para él cansarse tan rápido. No se sentía él al 100% y su pierna dolía porque se había golpeado contra otro chico durante el juego.

Una vez que llegó a casa, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, y eso hizo. Más tarde durante la noche, Sebastian sentía que su pierna seguía doliendo, cuando se quitó los pantalones y miró hacia su muslo pudo ver que se estaba formando un gran moretón. _Genial_. Eso era lo que necesitaba en su última semana de clases, un gran moretón en su pierna.

Su madre ya le había dicho que fuese a ver a un médico, pero Sebastian quería esperar hasta que las clases terminaran. Tenía que concentrarse en obtener las mejores calificaciones ya que, después de todo, este era su último año y quería estar entre los mejores de su clase.

Sin embargo, Sebastian comenzó a preocuparse cuando el moretón en su pierna se negó a desaparecer cuando los días pasaron. En todo caso, parecía haberse extendido. Se transformó en un manchón azul y violeta, con un poco de rojo y verde desagradable en los bordes. Era horrible de ver, y doloroso al caminar. Él solía tener rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo, pero ninguno de los moretones se había visto así de mal. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse golpeado la pierna tan fuerte como para tener un moretón tan grande.

Así que, finalmente, dejó que su madre lo llevara al médico para un chequeo. Hablo con el doctor sobre el cansancio y los dolores de cabeza, y cuando el doctor le pidió que se saque la ropa para la revisión física, se alarmó al ver otros moretones en la espalda y los hombros de Sebastian.

"Juego lacrosse, siempre me lleno de moretones." Dijo Sebastian, pero el médico dijo que necesitaba hacerle exámenes de sangre para ver si era algo serio. Sebastian se hizo exámenes de sangre y rayos X, y un par de días después fueron llamados por los doctores para ir a ver los resultados.

Resultó ser que, el recuento de leucocitos era inusualmente alto, y él sabía que algo estaba mal cuando el médico le dijo que necesitaba hacer una biopsia de su médula ósea inmediatamente.

No le gustaba como sonaba eso en _lo absoluto_, pero no quería adelantarse y entrar en pánico por el momento. La biopsia fue un poco dolorosa, pero soportable, y les dijeron que regresaran en 3 días para ver los resultados.

Esos fueron los 3 días más largos en la vida de Sebastian. No importara lo cansado que estaba, nunca podía dormir lo suficiente para sentirse descansado, y cada noche se despertaba jadeando y sudando, sintiéndose mojado y helado.

La mañana del 24, él y su madre volvieron a la oficina del médico. Su padre se quedó en la casa, ya que tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Catherine, la hermana mayor de Sebastian.

El médico había confirmado el diagnostico finalmente, y lo que dijo, sacudió el mundo de Sebastian completamente:

"_Leucemia linfoide aguda." _

Las palabras pasaron por él, haciendo zumbido en sus oídos y eco en su mente, siendo cada vez más fuerte. Podía ver al médico en el escritorio delante de ellos, hablando y explicándole algo a su madre, pero ya no podía oírlo. Todo lo que Sebastian podía sentir era un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos, un abrumador entumecimiento en su interior y apenas podía sentir la mano de su madre agarrando la suya. Pero todo era distante, tranquilo, apagado como si estuviera bajo el agua.

_Leucemia._ Se sentía como si fuese un sueño, como una maldita pesadilla, pero de repente, Sebastian era muy consciente de lo real que eso era.

_Él tenía cáncer. Él podía morir. ¿Iba a morir? _

Seguro que así se sentía. Sebastian podía sentirse temblando, un sudor frío pegándose a su ropa, el miedo extendiéndose en su pecho.

Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, doblándose mientras estaba sentado en la silla y respirando profundamente, sintiendo el pánico entrar en él y tratando desesperadamente de no perder la compostura. Apenas podía oír la voz de su madre tranquilizándolo. Sentía los brazos de ella sosteniendo sus hombros, y sus manos haciendo suaves círculos en su espalda. De repente, Sebastian regresó a la realidad, mirándola y perdiendo la compostura completamente. Lágrimas, que ni siquiera había sentido en sus ojos, se esparcieron por su rostro de repente, llorando y sacudiéndose violentamente mientras se abrazaban, madre e hijo inconsolables en los brazos del otro.

"_Está bien, vas a estar bien. Te amo, Bastian, todo va a estar bien."_

Sebastian se aferró a sus palabras, deseando que sean ciertas. Pero no se sentían como que pudiesen decir alguna verdad. Más de una vez el doctor les explicó el tratamiento involucrado, y los procedimientos que necesitaba hacer para mejorar.

En el momento en que dejaron la clínica, Sebastian se sentía extrañamente entumecido. Todo el llanto le había ayudado a liberar un poco la tensión y el estrés, así que ahora se sentía ligero y libre. Todo a su alrededor parecía diferente, aunque él sabía que el mundo seguía exactamente igual, era él quien había cambiado en el interior drásticamente.

Ese día se suponía que iba a ser un día de celebraciones, comida deliciosa y pasar un buen rato con sus padres y su hermana. Era especial porque ellos nunca tenían esa oportunidad durante el resto del año, pero ahora estaba arruinado. El doctor los pasó al hospital Cleveland, asegurándoles que le podían dar una mejor atención médica a Sebastian para su caso en particular. Debían ir lo más pronto posible para hacer algunas otras pruebas para poder empezar con el tratamiento.

Mientras que su mamá lo llevaba de vuelta a la casa en silencio, Sebastian sabía que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. No sabía que era peor, la terrible noticia que había recibido, o ver a su madre llorar tanto como lo había hecho en la oficina del médico. Sus sentimientos estaban desdibujados.

Cuando regresaron Sebastian pudo ver el auto de su padre estacionado en la entrada, lo que significaba que ya habían regresado del aeropuerto. Su hermana, Catherine, voló desde New York, en donde asistía a la Universidad, para pasar la Navidad con ellos.

Al segundo en que pasaron por la puerta, las lágrimas volvieron de nuevo. Solo que esta vez Sebastian se sentó en el sofá, sintiéndose extrañamente eliminado de la situación de a su alrededor mientras que su madre explicaba todo lo que el doctor les había dicho. Se sentó en silencio mientras que su hermana le quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y su padre lo abrazaba, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Le decía que no tuviera miedo, que pedirían una segunda opinión, que se asegurarían de que fuese tratado por los mejores doctores que pudiesen encontrar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sebastin estaba contento de que su padre fuera un hombre fuerte y sereno. Ya no quería llorar más, no cuando sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada, solo lo haría sentirse peor cuando ya se sentía como si estuviese hundido.

Así que sonrió dolorosamente y trató lo mejor de sí para hacerle frente a la situación. Abrazó a su hermana y la escuchó mientras ella le daba ánimo y fe, realmente no querían escucharlo, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, sonrió a través de sus lágrimas mientras que su hermana lo calmaba lentamente, sus frentes presionadas juntas y las manos de ella agarraban sus mejillas y pasaban por su cabello afectuosamente mientras rezaba por él.

Tarde o temprano, Sebastian pensó, tendría que acostumbrarse a esto.

No podía evitar que su madre llamara a su tía y a su abuela y que se volcara su corazón. O evitar que su padre hablara con su tío, pidiéndole consejos y recomendaciones médicas. Sabía que iban a venir tiempos difíciles y que necesitarían todo el apoyo posible. Simplemente no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería.

El proceso de darles la noticia a las personas era emocionalmente agotador. Tener a personas rompiéndose delante de él, dándole miradas de lástima o asfixiándolo por la cantidad de atención era algo que Sebastian no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo sin volverse loco. Incluso, aunque solo le dijeron a unos pocos miembros de la familia, muy pronto la noticia se extendió y recibió llamadas y emails, incluso de su familia en Paris.

Al momento en que fueron a la Clínica Cleveland y empezaron con el tratamiento, Sebastian estaba absolutamente seguro de que no quería que nadie más supiera de esto.

Sebastian sabía que se suponía que el tratamiento lo ayudaría a mejorar, pero no se _sentía_ mejor. Primero la punción lumbar, luego el Port-a-Cath en el pecho, y por supuesto, la quimioterapia.

Sin importar cuantas cosas haya leído por internet; nada podía prepararlo para lo que en verdad se sintió después de su primera sesión de quimioterapia. Si pensó que tener un catéter colocado quirúrgicamente en su pecho era incomodo, tener todos esos productos químicos inyectados en su torrente sanguíneo era un millón de veces peor. Se sentía como si estuviese siendo envenenado.

Se sentía más débil que antes, a veces apenas era capaz de levantarse de la cama por su cuenta pero se negaba a usar una silla de ruedas. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, excepto que no podía. Más de una vez las nauseas vinieron, apuñalándole el estómago y haciéndole sentir arcadas hasta que no había nada más en él además de lágrimas y desesperación.

Usualmente mejoraba después de unos días, los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia desaparecían lentamente. Pero justo cuando pensaba que se estaba empezando a sentir normal de nuevo, era momento de hacerlo todo nuevamente. Los productos químicos mataron su sistema inmunológico, y por eso tuvo que quedarse en el hospital por casi 4 semanas. Pasar Año Nuevo en el hospital, sintiéndose enfermo y sin ser capaz de comer o mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo siquiera, era altamente deprimente para él, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Su mamá, su papá y su hermana vinieron y pasaron la noche con él, sentados incómodamente en el sofá de su habitación del hospital, tratando de animarlo y de hacerle compañía hasta que se tuvieran que ir.

A la segunda semana del tratamiento, su cabello había empezado a caer lentamente, pero Sebastian no quería raparse hasta que fuese absolutamente necesario. No quería ser calvo; ya era lo suficientemente malo _sentirse_ como la mierda, no quería _verse_ como la mierda también.

Él sabía que estaba siendo terco, incluso infantil. Pero no importa cuando cabello perdiera, él no iba a ceder.

Después de la cuarta semana de estar en el hospital, le permitieron irse a su casa, a pesar de que el tratamiento estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía tenía que ir al hospital cada semana para continuar con la quimioterapia pero al menos estaba aliviado de poder salir de ahí. Extrañaba su casa, su habitación, todo.

Su padre había sido quien lo fue a recoger esa mañana. Llegó un poco más temprano de lo que tenía que haber llegado y Sebastian todavía no había terminado con su sesión de quimioterapia. Una vez que Sebastian finalmente había terminado y dado de alta, y justo antes de que abandonaran la clínica, su papá abrió su maleta y sacó la gorra de Dalton de Sebastian.

Sebastian sonrió y le agradeció por recordarlo; no quería salir sin un gorro puesto, no cuando su cabello estaba tan irregular y extraño. La gorra ocultaría muy bien las partes calvas, y de hecho combinaba con su chaqueta, lo que era un plus. Sebastian se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Seguramente hacía que su rostro pálido se viera mejor cuando sonreía, incluso si realmente no sentía como si tuviera muchas razones para sonreír, en lo absoluto.

Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse cansado ahora, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Con tan solo caminar desde la sala hasta el estacionamiento se sentía como correr una milla. Sebastian ni siquiera pudo dirigirse hacia el auto. Necesitaba sentarse, así que su papá fue a buscar su auto mientras que Sebastian lo esperaba en los bancos.

Se quedó sentado allí, mirando su teléfono, pasando sin pensar por los emails y los mensajes de texto. Trent y Nick lo habían llamado de nuevo la semana pasada, probablemente porque la escuela empezó hace un tiempo y se dieron cuenta que él no iba a volver de forma definitiva. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentaran, Sebastian nunca iba a contestar el teléfono o enviarles un mensaje de texto. Él no sabía que decir.

Sus padres lo habían sacado de la escuela sin darle una explicación adecuada al director y a los profesores, tal como lo pidió Sebastian. No quería que las personas hablaran de él, de su enfermedad, y de su inminente probabilidad de muerte. No, definitivamente no quería nada de eso.

Sus padres habían estado de acuerdo en pagar por un tutor y un profesor en casa por el resto del año, pero eso no iba pasar, claramente. No con todo el tiempo que tenía que pasar en el hospital y sintiéndose como la mierda. Ni siquiera le importaba su último año. Entrar a la Universidad no importaba a comparación con el hecho de sobrevivir al cáncer. Era todo en lo que podía pensar ahora, y todo en lo que tenía energía para hacerlo.

Desde el costado de su ojo notó a alguien caminando cerca, cuando se dio vuelta y lo miró, instantáneamente deseó no haberlo hecho. De todas las personas con las cuales se podía haber encontrado, esta tenía que ser Kurt Hummel.

"¿Kurt?"

"Sebastian, hola."

Por la mirada en su rostro, Sebastian sabía que probablemente Kurt lamentaba esto tanto como él. Pero una vez que Kurt se sentó a su lado e intentó empezar una conversación, Sebastian se sintió un poco más a gusto. Trató de ser lo más educado posible, después de todo, se estaba sintiendo tan agotado que no podía haber sido hostil con Kurt ni aunque lo intentara.

Sintió empatía hacia él cuando Kurt dijo que su padre tenía cáncer de próstata, a pesar de que no podía entender por qué Kurt le estaba diciendo esas cosas. Solo esperó que Kurt no le hiciera muchas preguntas. Se estaba sintiendo un poco mareado y cansado debido a las 4 horas de quimioterapia, y estaba seguro de que su cerebro no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener las cosas en orden.

Por suerte su conversación fue corta ya que el padre de Kurt llamó, y después de decir un adiós incómodo, quedó solo de nuevo. Su papá apareció justo cuando Kurt no estaba a la vista. _Pequeña compasión_, pensó Sebastian para sí mismo mientras que su papá lo ayuda a entrar al auto.

Fue un largo camino hacia su casa, y Sebastian quería recostarse. Se sacó su gorra y se disgustó al ver la cantidad de cabello que esta tenía. Había estado posponiendo esto por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que era inevitable.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó su padre cuidadosamente mientras que Sebastian bajaba la ventanilla para deshacerse del cabello derramado.

"Estoy bien… Un poco cansado, solo voy a recostarme por un rato." Dijo mientras empujaba el asiento hacia atrás para lograr una posición más horizontal.

"Si necesitas ayuda con eso solo dímelo."

Sebastian asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de relajarse. Todo estaba tranquilo por unos minutos hasta que Sebastian volvió a hablar.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Me ayudarías a raparme cuando lleguemos a casa?"

"Por supuesto, hijo."

Sebastian seguía con los ojos cerrados, por eso se perdió la mirada de tristeza que le envió su padre, tratando de mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se daba vuelta y se concentraba en el camino de nuevo.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron como en neblina, y a pesar que Sebastian había aprendido a acostumbrarse a eso, no lo hacía más fácil. A penas había dejado su habitación, pasando los días en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la pared, llorando tranquilamente y sintiéndose miserable. Se sentía como si su cuerpo se derretía por dentro, y Sebastian estaba debatiendo entre querer aferrarse a su vida y vencer al cáncer, y querer morir para poder dejar de sentirse horrible.

Incluso cuando estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, por el día quinto o sexto después de la quimioterapia, seguía sin querer salir de su habitación. Pasaría horas mirando la TV, sin siquiera prestarle atención. Su teléfono quedaría olvidado en un cajón, con la batería muerta por los días sin usarlo.

Su mamá entraba a la habitación constantemente, llevándole comida y animándolo para que llame a sus amigos, para que se abra, pero Sebastian no quería hacerlo.

"Solo me preocupo por ti, cariño."

"Está bien, mamá, además…" tosió. "Si las personas empiezan a venir, puede que me enferme, ¡el médico lo dijo!"

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le envío una mirada de complicidad. Sabía que estaba usando eso como una excusa.

"Eso era cuando estabas en el hospital, pero ahora estás aquí, y se te tiene permitido tener visitas, mientras que estas no estén enfermas. Quizás debas decirle a algunos-"

"Mamá, no."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro."

Él le envió una mirada severa. Habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces.

"Catherine me recomendó un terapeuta…" Dijo su madre lentamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama. "Me envío un email con su información. La llamé y dijo que podíamos ir y-"

"¡Oh, dios mío, mamá!" Dijo Sebastian riendo, aunque exasperado. "No necesito una terapeuta, está bien…" Dejó caer su cabeza en las almohadas, dando vuelta los ojos, pero su madre puso una mano sobre la suya y la apretó.

"Bastian, no es bueno para ti estar tan solo. ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad? ¿Solo una vez?"

Él la miró y sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Ella era muy terca, pero Sebastian no quería un terapeuta, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

"Lo pensaré."

"Okay." Ella sonrió antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la frente y dejar la habitación.

Él no iba a pensarlo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que ella se fue, Sebastian agarró su teléfono deprisa para chequear sus emails, borrando todo lo que no le importaba, hasta que un mensaje capturó su atención:

"**Kurt Hummel quiere que sean amigos en Facebook." **

Sebastian suspiró al no entender.

No es que odiara a Kurt, en lo absoluto. Mirando hacia atrás, Sebastian se dio cuenta que la única razón por la cual le desagradaba tanto era por la estúpida rivalidad por Blaine. Pero eso ya no era un problema; Sebastian ya lo había superado. Era más que obvio que Blaine no tenía interés en él y Sebastian no era uno de esos chicos cegados por amor. Francamente, en este momento no recordaba por qué solía gustarle tanto Blaine.

Sebastian sabía que solo tenía unos días hasta que tuviera que ir al hospital de nuevo, y la idea de empezar con ese ciclo doloroso nuevamente lo hacía querer gritar. Así que apagó su teléfono y cerró sus ojos, esperando poder descansar un poco.

Sebastian no quería ser amigo de Kurt en Facebook realmente, pero _no podía_ aunque quisiera. No cuando había estado evitando dar cualquier señal de actividad en internet. Había estado ignorando los estados en su página de inicio y los mensajes que le enviaban los chicos de Dalton. Ocasionalmente veía algunas cosas, pero no quería publicar nada.

Casi había amenazado a su hermana para que no publicara nada relacionado a su situación en ninguna parte. No quería que las personas se enteraran. Sabía, de todas formas, que era cuestión de tiempo, porque los chismes se difundían más rápido que los incendios, pero él quería retrasarlo lo máximo que sea posible. Quizás conseguiría que solo su familia se entere de esto.

Había funcionado bien hasta ahora, y había pasado un mes desde que fue diagnosticado, y Sebastian esperaba que siguiera de esa forma.

Cuando fueron al hospital de nuevo, Sebastian no se sentía tan recuperado como en las veces anteriores. No era como si estuviera esperando algo diferente, pero deseaba poder dejar de sentirse tan cansado y frágil. Había perdido un poco de peso; era difícil comer lo suficiente con la nausea constante, sin importar lo hambriento que estuviera.

Y si pensó que se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente mal, solo empeoró cuando salió de la clínica. Podía oír la conmoción entre los enfermeros y algún que otro paciente. Uno de los niños murió. Sebastian lo recordaba, su nombre era Joshua, y tenía 11 o 12 años como máximo, no podía recordar exactamente. Pero lo había visto por la sala seguido.

Saber que el niño no había sobrevivido era completamente deprimente para Sebastian, y a juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de su madre una vez que se encontró con ella en la sala de espera, ella se vio afectada por la noticia tanto como él. Ella no dijo nada sin embargo; solo lo abrazó fuertemente mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

Sebastian se preguntó si realmente tenía la oportunidad de lograrlo, o si solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que muriera, al igual que el pequeño Joshua. Se guardó esos pensamientos para sí mismo, poniendo indiferencia en el exterior como siempre hacía, para evitar que su madre se preocupara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Una vez que estuvieron en el auto para volver a su casa, empezaron a hablar.

"¿Terminaste de leer el libro?" Preguntó Sebastian.

"Oh… Casi, todavía no lo acabe."

"Pensé que lo terminarías hoy, solo te quedaban un par hojas."

"Sí, bueno, con toda la conmoción en la sala de espera era un poco difícil concentrarse en la lectura."

Sebastian asintió; realmente no quería hablar de eso. Así que después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, su madre continuó: "Conocí a alguien en la sala de espera hoy, sin embargo, fue lindo tener un poco de compañía. Era un chico de tu edad, _y muy atractivo_, por cierto."

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Sebastian, sin ser capaz de ocultar su sonrisa. Su madre siempre hacía comentarios así. Apoyaba mucho su sexualidad a pesar de que Sebastian nunca le había presentado a nadie.

"Si…" Continuó, sonriendo también. "Estaba ahí con su padre, un hombre muy agradable. Fue la primera vez que los vi ahí, pero nunca olvidaré sus nombres, Burt y Kurt." Dijo, riendo como si fuese la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Los ojos de Sebastian se agrandaron ante el sonido de esos nombres.

"¿Hummel?" preguntó Sebastian ansiosamente.

"Si, de hecho. ¿Los conoces? Solo pensé que era gracioso como rimaban sus nombres."

Sebastian estaba perdido; no sabía que decir. Conociendo a su madre, ella debió haber estado hablando sobre él y probablemente hablando sobre su situación con Kurt. ¿Cuánto le habrá contado? Esto no podía ser bueno en lo absoluto.

Respiró profundamente, no quería enojarse con su madre, no ahora que se sentía lo suficientemente mal y este estrés no ayudaba en nada.

"Algo así… Kurt solía ir a Dalton, pero se transfirió."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Continuó su mamá, claramente sin ver como Sebastian se encogía lentamente.

Sacó su teléfono e inició sesión en Facebook, trató de enviarle un mensaje a Kurt pero se dio cuenta que este solo aceptaba mensajes de sus amigos. Así que volvió rápidamente y aceptó la solicitud de amistad que había ignorado previamente, para escribir una simple línea.

**Para Kurt Hummel:**

**Tenemos que hablar. **

Luego empujó el asiento hacia atrás para recostarse, tratando de regular su respiración y calmarse un poco. Solo con la idea de Kurt hablando con Blaine o con cualquier otra persona, de que él tenía cáncer lo hacía sentirse débil del miedo. Esto no podía pasar; no lo permitiría.

Tenía que hablar con Kurt y detenerlo antes de que le diga a alguien. Tal vez podría remediar la situación cuando llegara a su casa. O al menos eso esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Original: s/8892452/4/The-Waiting

* * *

Kurt se sentó frente a la pantalla de su computadora pensando en que hacer. Sebastian le había mandado ese mensaje hace 4 horas, y este ya no estaba conectado.

Bueno, al menos quería hablar… o algo así. Kurt se dio cuenta que la madre de Sebastian debió haberle mencionado que se encontró con él y esa es la razón por la cual Sebastian quería hablar con él ahora, después de haberlo ignorado previamente, pero no estaba seguro. Podría ser por cualquier cosa, en realidad.

Después de pensar sobre eso un rato, Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian podía haberle mandado un mensaje insultándolo o algo peor, pero en su lugar había dicho que quería hablar. Así que después de pasar una ridícula cantidad de tiempo escribiendo y borrando posibles respuestas, finalmente respondió.

**Para Sebastian Smythe:**

**Seguro… envíame un mensaje cuando quieras :)**

Había estado inseguro acerca de agregar la carita feliz al final, pero pensó que, como el mensaje de Sebastian había sonado tan directo, no estaría mal hacer su respuesta un poco más amigable.

Pasaron las horas y no hubo respuesta de parte de Sebastian. Kurt se aseguro de que las notificaciones de su teléfono estuvieran activadas una vez que se fue a dormir. Pero cuando despertó al otro día, todavía no había respuesta.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando era casi la hora del almuerzo, que su teléfono sonó con un nuevo mensaje de Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** ¿Estás ahí?

**Kurt:** Si. Hola.

**Sebastian:** Tengo que hablar contigo.

**Kurt:** Okay… ¿sobre qué?

**Sebastian:** Eso ya lo sabes.

Kurt se quedó mirando su teléfono y frunciendo el ceño. Obviamente no esperaba esto. A pesar que no sabía exactamente _que_ esperaba de Sebastian a esta altura.

**Sebastian:** ¿Le has dicho a alguien?

**Kurt:** No.

**Sebastian:** Se honesto.

**Kurt:** Estoy siendo honesto.

**Sebastian:** No le digas a NADIE.

Kurt frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su teléfono, sintiéndose como un niño siendo castigado. Sebastian era tan raro, y Kurt realmente estaba tratando de no perder el control de sí y decirle que se calmara y que cuál era su problema, pero luego llegó otro mensaje.

**Sebastian:** Por favor…

Y bueno, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. Así que simplemente suspiró y contestó.

**Kurt:** okay.

**Sebastian:** Dame tu palabra.

Kurt miró hacia su alrededor, como si estuviera chequeando que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba escribiendo en su teléfono, lo cual era ridículo. Estaba sentado en el living, mirando una película con su padre, quien se había quedado dormido hace un rato.

**Kurt:** Bien, te doy mi palabra.

Sebastian no dijo nada más…

**Kurt:** ¿eso es todo?

Esperó unos segundos, luego minutos, y horas… pero Sebastian no le envió ningún otro mensaje. Kurt estaba indignado ya que Sebastian había dejado la conversación sin siquiera decir 'gracias' o al menos un 'adiós' o bueno, _cualquier cosa_. Pero lo que odiaba más, era el pequeño hormigueo de preocupación que permanecía dentro de él, negándose a ir. No eran amigos, apenas se conocían el uno al otro, pero de alguna forma Kurt se encontró a sí mismo pensando mucho tiempo en Sebastian.

Sebastian –irritante e insufrible idiota- Smythe, quien había aprendido a desagradarle mucho desde que se conocieron, pero quien estaba luchando contra una terrible enfermedad y aparentemente, aislándose de sus amigos en el proceso.

Kurt no entendía por qué Sebastian quería mantener esto en secreto. ¿Por qué quería alejar a las personas que se preocupaban por él? Pero se dió cuenta que, el no era quien tenía leucemia. No podía saber por lo que estaba pasando Sebastian o lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y para ser honesto, Kurt no podía negar que se _había_ estado muriendo por decirle a alguien sobre esto. Había estado tentado de decirle a Rachel sobre sus sospechas desde el primer momento que vio a Sebastian y sintió como que ya no podía aguantar más cuando se encontró con la madre de Sebastian ayer en la sala de espera, pero el mensaje de Sebastian lo había detenido. Ahora había dado su palabra, y tenía la intención de mantenerla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Burt fueron al hospital de nuevo. Kurt se estaba acostumbrando a esta rutina por ahora, pero seguía sin saber cómo manejar el tiempo que tenía que estar en la sala de espera. Si no se llevaba algo para leer, muchas veces se levantaba e iba, ya sea a la cafetería, o simplemente a caminar por el lugar tratando de distraerse.

Hoy era uno de esos días, Kurt se estaba sintiendo un poco ansioso y por lo tanto decidió levantarse. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se encontró con la madre de Sebastian.

"Oh, Kurt, buenos días, hola…"

"Sra. Smythe, hola…" dijo Kurt, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. "Um… ¿Cómo has estado?"

Kurt notó que ella estaba sosteniendo un bolso y una manta, y una vez que ella vio a donde se dirigía su mirada, se apresuró a decir.

"Yo solo… Mi esposo se quedó y yo…" Claramente no sabía que decir. Se veía como si no hubiera dormido, no estaba usando maquillaje y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo desordenada. Era muy diferente a la última vez que la vio.

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó Kurt, cautelosamente… "¿Sebastian está bien?"

Los ojos de ella se iluminar ante la mención de Sebastian por parte de Kurt.

"Tú lo sabes…" dijo tentativamente.

"Yo… Bueno, no lo sabía pero, su apellido no es muy común y bueno…" Kurt podía sentir que su rostro estaba ardiendo prácticamente mientras trataba de explicar. "Hable un poco con Sebastian ayer y-"

"¿Hablaste con él?" dijo ella, sonriendo esperanzada.

Kurt le envío una mirada inquisitiva y ella sonrió ampliamente, claramente sorprendida.

"Lo vi escribiendo en su teléfono y me pregunté si estaría hablando con alguien… ¿Eras tú?"

"Oh… Fue solo por un rato." _Y luego decidió ignorarme_ – agregó su mente rápidamente.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tensa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero respiró profundamente, tratando de mantenerse fuerte. "Tuvimos que hospitalizarlo de nuevo anoche…" Levantó una mano para limpiar sus ojos con la parte de atrás de su mano y se le cayó la manta que estaba sosteniendo.

Kurt se agachó para recogerla y se ofreció a ayudarla a cargar sus cosas. Ella le dio las gracias y dejó que Kurt llevara el bolso y la manta mientras que ella se aferraba a su cartera. Ella dirigió el camino mientras caminaban lentamente por el pasillo y hacia los ascensores.

El hospital era muy grande, era más grande que cualquier otro en Lima, así que cuando la Sra. Smythe presiono el botón del piso 11, Kurt supo que el viaje iba a llevar un tiempo. No sabía qué hacer, seguramente Sebastian no querría verlo, y mucho menos en estas circunstancias. ¿Pero cómo podría explicarle eso a la madre de Sebastian? Se encontró ligeramente en estado de pánico cuando salieron del ascensor y la Sra. Smythe se dirigió hacia la puerta de lo que era sin dudas la habitación de Sebastian.

Se detuvo a medio camino antes de adelantarse, y ella debió haberse dado cuenta de su situación ya que se dio vuelta y le envío una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo, um… No creo que deba-" Empezó a decir Kurt, pero se detuvo una vez que la Sra. Smythe presiono un dedo en sus labios, haciendo un gesto para que se callara. Lentamente torció el picaporte, empujando suavemente la puerta para ver dentro de la habitación.

"Sigue dormido. Entra." Susurró, entrando y dejando a Kurt en el pasillo, boquiabierto y ansioso.

No había forma de escapar de esto, Kurt tenía que entrar ahí, dejar las cosas de ella rápidamente y esperar a que pudiera marcharse antes de que Sebastian notara su presencia. Así que se preparó y entró en la habitación silenciosamente.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que la habitación estaba un poco oscura. Kurt se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de la esquina para dejar el bolso y trató de no mirar hacia la izquierda en donde estaba la cama. Era ridículo, pero estaba tan nervioso que temía despertar a Sebastian con tan solo mirarlo. Por el costado de su ojo podía verlo dormir, pero él no quería mirar.

La Sra. Smythe prendió la luz de la mesa de luz y la habitación se iluminó inmediatamente, aunque solo un poco. Susurró un 'gracias' cuando Kurt dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, la cual estaba justo al lado de la ventana.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Kurt no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho ante la imagen de Sebastian acostado en la cama del hospital, con el rostro demacrado, la cabeza calva y muchos tubos conectados a él. Era irreal, Kurt sentía como si estuviera viendo a alguien más. Se sentía como un sueño, una pesadilla de la que Kurt quería despertar. No se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando hasta que sintió a la madre de Sebastian a su lado y ella colocó una mano en su espalda, haciendo un gesto para que salieran.

"Ha pasado por mucho últimamente…" Ella empezó a decir una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo nuevamente.

Kurt no sabía que decir, porque, ¿qué podría decir para consolarla? "¿Qué dijo el médico?" preguntó, pensando que escucharla sería la opción más segura.

"Bueno, está deshidratado, entre otras cosas… no ha sido capaz de comer mucho, ni de beber. Y bueno, sus niveles de sangre han caído de nuevo. Colapsó anoche y corrimos hacia la sala de emergencia. Yo estaba aterrorizada." Dijo, sin ser capaz de contener una lágrima que caía por su rostro. "El médico dijo que tenía que quedarse en el hospital, para estar seguro."

"Entonces, ¿tiene que quedarse por mucho tiempo?"

"Todavía no lo sabemos."

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Colocó su mano suavemente en el hombro de ella y sonrió. "Sebastian es fuerte, y terco… Estoy seguro que seguirá adelante."

Toda la duda acerca de si sus palabras eran adecuadas o no, se desvaneció tan pronto que Kurt vio a la Sra. Smythe sonreír a través de sus lágrimas.

"Gracias, Kurt."

"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?" dijo él, tentativamente. "Mi papá va a terminar en cualquier momento y tendría que irme, pero si necesitas algo yo-"

"Podrías volver." Dijo ella, de repente.

"¿Volver?"

"A visitarlo."

"Oh…" Kurt no sabía cómo explicarle que probablemente era la última persona en la Tierra que Sebastian querría ver mientras estaba hospitalizado.

La Sra. Smythe le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, probablemente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "Solo se lo hemos dicho a algunos miembros de nuestra familia. Sebastian no quiere que nadie más lo sepa, y desde que lo hemos sacado de la escuela, ha estado muy solo, yo solo… me preocupo porque se está aislando. Por favor, prométeme que vendrás a visitarlo."

Sus ojos eran suplicantes y Kurt no pudo decir que no.

"Por supuesto…" dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. "Lo haré."

"Gracias." Dijo; dándole un fuerte abrazo y Kurt sintió empatía por esa mujer.

Kurt se despidió de ella para poder volver a la sala de espera. Una vez que estaba solo en el ascensor, su mente empezó a enloquecer, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer ahora. Cuando volvió a la sala de espera, su padre no estaba a la vista. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que a su padre todavía le faltaba unos cinco o diez minutos para terminar.

Así que se sentó, agarró su teléfono y notó que los últimos dos mensajes de Facebook que le había mandado a Sebastian, seguían apareciendo como 'no-vistos'. Ahora entendía por qué era así y se sintió un poco mal por pensar que Sebastian lo estaba ignorando.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer, pero mientras se sentaba, pensó en algo. Definitivamente iba a visitar a Sebastian, después de todo, Kurt Hummel era un hombre de palabra e iba a encontrar la forma de mantenerlo así, sin importar lo que pasara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Original: s/8892452/5/The-Waiting

N/A: Los textos en cursiva representan flashbacks.

N/T: Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)

* * *

"_¿Quieres volver a intentarlo, cariño?"_

"_No."_

_Sintió la cálida mano de su madre en su rostro, sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla lentamente. _

"_Estás frío."_

_Él suspiró. "Estoy bien, mamá."_

"_¿Seguro que no quieres comer?"_

_Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar la punzada en su estómago, los gruñidos dolorosos, gritando por comida. Estaba hambriento, famélico, pero no podía comer nada aún. No cuando todo lo que trataba de tragar regresaba en forma de vómito hacia arriba antes de hacer todo el recorrido por el aparato digestivo. No cuando cada vez que esto pasaba, sentía como que su Port-a-Cath saldría, raspándole atreves de su piel y sus venas. _

"_No puedo… Quizás más tarde."_

_Él trató de sonreír, y esperó verse genuino. Quizás el temblor que sentía por todo su cuerpo no se notaba, quizás podría fingir un poco más hasta que su madre se fuera. Luego podría llorar y gritar en su almohada, y maldecir su existencia y lo que esta se había convertido. _

_Él solo deseaba que todo se detuviera. Pero luego, viendo a su madre de rodillas al lado de su cama, no se podía permitir mostrar debilidad. No podía permitir que su madre viera como se estaba sintiendo realmente. Él tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar. No quería volver al hospital, nunca más. _

_Cada sesión de quimioterapia se sentía peor que la anterior, y Sebastian había renunciado hace mucho tiempo a esperar alguna mejora. Sabía que solo tenía que esperar, y con el tiempo el dolor se iría. Solo unos días más y quizás podría ser capaz de volver a comer, volver a dormir, y volver a sonreír. _

_Sebastian no sabía cómo había pasado exactamente, solo sabía que estaba sosteniendo su teléfono, mirando el último mensaje de Kurt y tratando de no entrar en pánico. Quería creer que Kurt no le había dicho a nadie, pero una gran parte de él sabía que probablemente ya le había dicho a Blaine. Lo que significaba que Los Warblers lo sabrían pronto, y luego todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Dalton se enteraría._

_Iba a ser un jodido desastre. _

_Tiempo después, su mamá empezó a hablar sobre la terapeuta de nuevo… él le dejaba de prestar atención cada vez que traía el tema a colación. No quería hablar con nadie. No estaba loco, solo tenía cáncer, y realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. _

_Se había quedado dormido con su teléfono sostenido fuertemente en su mano, y se despertó horas después cuando las nauseas volvieron. _

_Había tratado de levantarse para ir al baño pero luego todo oscureció. La próxima cosa que sintió fue el sudor pegado a su ropa y su cuerpo temblando. Podía oír a su madre hablando angustiosamente y su padre debía ser quien lo estaba cargando. Estaba apenas despierto y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y flojo. Sentía el frío del viento en sus pies y luego todo volvió a oscurecer. Apenas recordaba sentir el tacto de las manos de su madre en su cuero cabelludo mientras él yacía a su lado en el auto. Luego vio las luces brillantes del hospital y escuchó voces extrañas antes de que todo oscureciera de nuevo. _

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya era de día, a pesar de que seguía un poco oscuro. Miró hacia la derecha y notó a su mamá durmiendo en el sofá en una posición muy incómoda, por lo que veía. Sebastian sintió algo retorcerse en su interior. Odiaba haber vuelto allí; odiaba hacer preocupar a su mamá. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado.

Un par de minutos después pudo oír como personas entraban a la habitación y hablaban con su mamá, se preguntó si podría fingir que dormía, pero supo que no cuando escuchó al médico hablando con su madre.

"Vamos a tener que despertarlo, tiene que estar consciente para esto."

_Mierda._

Sebastian se movió lentamente y sonrió dolorosamente, sabiendo que lo que sea que fuera a pasar, definitivamente no sería algo bonito, y no lo era, en verdad.

"Levanta la barbilla."

_Él respiró. _

"Se sentirá un poco extraño, pero trata de relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

_Bueno, podría intentarlo. _

"Ahora para abajo… Solo un poco más… eso es."

_Quemaba. _

"Lo estás haciendo genial Sebastian, solo un poco más…"

_Se sentía como si fuera a vomitar. _

"Okay, ahora bebe…"

_Sintió la punta de la pajita en sus labios y empezó a beber. _

"Traga despacio."

_Como si pudiera apurar esto, no podría aunque quisiera. _

"Ya casi estamos, ya casi estamos… traga, traga. Eso es… ¡Lo hiciste genial!"

Y de esa forma, el tubo de alimentación estaba finalmente en su lugar. No había sido tan doloroso como había pensado, solo muy incómodo. Sebastian podía sentirlo en el fondo de su garganta, y le hacía un poco de cosquillas yendo de su nariz hacia donde estaba atado detrás de su oído. Lentamente se recostó en una posición más horizontal y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

"Será solo por unos días, así que mantenlo ahí." Dijo el médico.

Sebastian no dijo nada sin embargo, solo asintió, con los ojos aún cerrados mientras que su mamá hablaba con el médico sobre las drogas y los esteroides y las proteínas y los recuentos sanguíneos. Él solo los ignoró, moviendo su cabeza para el otro lado y tratando de volver a dormir. Al menos el temblor de la noche pasada se había ido. Se preguntó cuando tiempo iba a durar eso, especialmente cuando el enfermero conecto el tubo para alimentarlo. Sintió como su estómago era llenado lentamente y las nauseas amenazaron con volver, pero se las arreglo para mantenerlas lejos.

Estaba exhausto, y realmente necesitaba dormir, quizás de esa forma podría ignorar la incómoda sensación del tubo, y así lo hizo.

Sebastian no estaba seguro de cuanto había dormido, pero cuando despertó pudo oír a su madre hablando con alguien, aunque apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo ya que esta estaba susurrando.

"_No sé que voy a hacer… No, no puedo postergarlo de nuevo."_

Ella debía estar hablando de sus pacientes. Había dejado de lado su trabajo para quedarse con él en casa.

"_No, sigue sin querer ver a la Dra. Mitchell… Eso espero, un amigo de él dijo que vendría a visitarlo, solo espero que Bastian lo deje."_

_¿Un amigo? _¿Qué amigo? Eso había llamado la atención de Sebastian definitivamente; se cambió de posición en la cama y se dio cuenta que su mamá habría de estar hablando con su hermana porque dijo rápidamente que la llamaría luego cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba despierto.

"Hola, cariño…"

"Hola, mamá."

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo forzadamente y estirando su brazo derecho. No quería ni siquiera intentar mover el izquierdo porque dolía mucho, probablemente debido a que se había caído sobre él la noche anterior cuando se desmalló.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las dos y media."

"Oh."

"Dormiste casi ocho horas."

No se sentía como si hubiera dormido esa cantidad de tiempo. De hecho, él solo quería volver a dormir.

"¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?"

Ella le envió una mirada de disculpa y Sebastian solo sonrió. "Mamá, está bien, deberías ir. Los dientes de tus pacientes se van a caer si sigues ignorándolos."

Ella sonrió ante eso. "Es que no quiero dejarte solo aquí."

"Estaré bien."

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos momentos, luego su mamá finalmente se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse. Parecía como que le dolía físicamente dejarlo, pero Sebastian sabía que eso era lo que ella tenía que hacer. Ella se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Tu papá dijo que no puede venir esta noche, pero que va a intentar venir mañana."

"Está bien, mamá."

Ella puso su cartera en la cama y lo miró, Sebastian podía ver la duda en sus ojos mientras hablaba: "Kurt estuvo aquí hoy."

"¿Kurt?"

"Si, lo encontré en la planta baja y me ayudó a traer tus cosas hasta aquí. Dijo que volvería, para visitarte." Dijo ella, observándolo para ver su reacción.

Sebastian lo notó y solo le dio una sonrisa forzada. "_Okay._ ¿Dijo cuándo?"

"Oh… No estoy segura. No pregunté."

Por primera vez en su vida, Sebastian deseaba que ella lo hubiese hecho, pero no dijo nada. Realmente no pensaba que Kurt lo visitaría, de todas formas. Probablemente solo lo dijo por educación, o al menos eso esperaba.

Tan solo pensar en alguien viéndolo así, lo hacía querer llorar.

Una vez que su madre se fue, Sebastian se quedó solo de nuevo. El horario de visita era corto, pero tampoco lo visitaban muchas personas de todas formas. La primera vez que fue hospitalizado recibió la visita de algunos familiares, aunque estos no podían entrar mucho a su habitación ya que su sistema inmunológico era prácticamente inexistente. Su madre había tratado de estar a su alrededor tanto como quería pero ella tenía que trabajar, así que eso también hacía su padre.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no creía que alguien lo visitara, y probablemente eso era lo mejor. Quería estar solo. No porque lo hiciera sentirse mejor, sino porque no quería sentirse peor. Si había algo peor que estar enfermo, era ser compadecido por eso.

La soledad solía ser un extraño concepto para Sebastian, pero se había acostumbrado a ella, e incluso había aprendido a apreciarla. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo. Él era popular, las personas querían estar a su alrededor. Realmente no sabía _por qué_ era así, ya que no era el chico más agradable del mundo. Pero no le importaba mucho; nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, porque nunca había importado, hasta ahora.

Estar en una posición de vulnerabilidad lo asustaba. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían las personas a su alrededor; si lo apoyarían genuinamente o solo fingirían preocupación por lástima, o si simplemente no les importaría en lo absoluto.

La verdad es, que no quería saber la respuesta a eso. Era mejor alejar a las personas que pedir ayuda y ser rechazado. Sabía que era tonto pensar eso, en cierto punto, pero la vida no tenía mucho sentido tampoco, así que, ¿por qué el debería tenerlo?

Ya nada tenía sentido. Sebastian sentía como si estuviera perdido en la neblina, alternándose entre los sueños y la realidad, entre quedarse mirando la pared y quedarse dormido. Moviéndose solamente cuando los enfermeros iban a cambiarle el IV o alimentarlo a través del tubo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó la enfermera.

"Cansado, pero bien."

"¿Algún dolor? ¿Nauseas?"

"Nada preocupante."

La enfermera verificó el recipiente sobre la mesa de luz de Sebastian, estaba vacío. "Tener un poco de nauseas es esperable, pero no has vomitado, lo cual es muy bueno. Significa que los cambios que le hicimos a tu medicación están funcionando. El Dr. Meyers te verá mañana temprano, si necesitas algo solo toca el timbre."

Él solo asintió mientras la enfermera sonreía y abandonaba la habitación. Por más incómodo que fuese ese maldito tubo, Sebastian se alegraba de que ya no tenía que preocuparse en ser capaz de comer. Las nauseas estaban disminuyendo y esperaba que se fuesen pronto.

Pasó la mayor parte del día durmiendo, y cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche. Permaneció despierto por un rato antes de volver a dormirse. Las líneas entre el día y la noche eran borrosas y cuando abrió los ojos vio que ya era de día. No quería levantarse, o ducharse, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Odiaba que los enfermeros tuviesen que ayudarlo en todo, pero era molesto tratar de bañarse con el Port-a-Cath puesto. La piel que estaba alrededor del Port-a-Cath estaba lastimada y Sebastian se preguntaba qué tan grande sería la cicatriz una vez que se lo saquen.

Solo tenía que esperar y ver, al igual que con todo lo demás. Estaba estancado, incapaz de hacer algo además de esperar sentirse mejor… esperar a que el tiempo pase rápido.

Su madre llamó, diciendo que su padre intentaría lograr ir para el horario de visita de la tarde, pero él no contaba con ello. No notó si fue o no, de todas formas, porque se quedó dormido y no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, con la enfermera alimentándolo de nuevo.

Algo obtuvo su atención en ese preciso momento. Había un pequeño arreglo floral encima de la mesa en la esquina. No sabía de quien era, y no le interesaba tanto como para querer levantarse y averiguarlo. No, prefería quedarse en la cama y dormir un poco más. Eso sonaba como un mejor plan.

Sebastian se estaba empezando a sentir mejor, no tenía nauseas, mareos, o dolores. Pero aún así, quería dormir.

Una vez que la enfermera se fue, Sebastian se acercó a su mesa de luz para asegurarse de que su teléfono esté en vibración antes de acostarse en la cama de nuevo pero justo entonces, alguien golpeó la puerta.

Los enfermeros no golpeaban.

Por un minuto Sebastian pensó que debió haberlo imaginado, pero luego la puerta se abrió lentamente, y sintió un nervioso rubor extendiéndose por su cuello y a través de su cara cuando un rostro familiar con un cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y unos brillantes ojos azules, se asomó por detrás de la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Sebastian se quedó boquiabierto, sintiéndose muy nervioso al darse cuenta de que no estaba usando nada en su cabeza… _genial._

"Um… S-seguro."

Kurt entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro, y un bolso de color azul claro en su hombro. Se paró al lado de la cama de Sebastian, muy inquieto a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

"Hola."

"Hey."

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, y el ambiente estaba yendo de torpe a incómodo, así que Sebastian decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

"Hay una silla en la esquina… puedes, uh… sentarte, si quieres."

"Oh, gracias." Dijo Kurt mientras se daba vuelta para agarrar la silla, y Sebastian notó que se estaba sonrojando, lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco mejor acerca de su propio nerviosismo.

"Así que… estás aquí."

"Lo estoy."

El momento estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Sebastian miró a Kurt y se río, negando con la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, es que… Mi mamá dijo que vendrías, pero yo no creía que _realmente_ lo ibas a hacer." Sebastian no tenía la intención de ser grosero; solo estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno, le prometí que vendría…"

"¿Esa es la única razón por la que estás aquí?"

Kurt lo miró y encerró los ojos. "Esa es una pregunta con trampa, ¿no?"

"No."

"Claro que no."

Sebastian lo miró rápidamente antes de hablar de nuevo. "Así que, Kurt Hummel es un hombre de palabra, ¿huh?"

"Por supuesto que lo soy."

"¿_De verdad _tengo que creer que no le dijiste a nadie sobre… esto?"

Kurt suspiró. "_Ya te dije_ que-"

"Vamos, Kurt..."

"¿Qué?"

Sebastian le envió una mirada escéptica. "¿De verdad esperas que crea que no le dijiste ni siquiera a Blaine?"

Kurt se veía perplejo, claramente molesto por las acusaciones de Sebastian.

"No _espero_ que hagas nada. No le he dicho a nadie, y esa es la verdad, me creas o no."

Kurt se cruzó de brazos y observó por la ventana. Sebastian lo miró, sin decir nada, solo pensando para sí mismo. El silencio entre ellos se prolongo un rato, hasta que Sebastian decidió hablar de nuevo.

"De acuerdo, te creo."

Eso hizo que Kurt se diera vuelta para mirarlo.

"Bien."

El teléfono de Sebastian empezó a vibrar justo en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, dudando antes de llegar a la mesa de luz para agarrarlo. Era su madre.

"Hola, mamá."

"_Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

Él suspiró. "Estoy bien…"

"_¿Comiste el desayuno?"_

Sebastian sonrió dolorosamente, él había desayunado, solo que no lo había _'comido' _exactamente.

"Si."

"_Eso está muy bien, cariño. Tu papá estuvo ahí ayer, dijo que fue con tu tía Helen, pero que estabas dormido."_

_Eso_ explicaba de donde había venido el arreglo floral. Sebastian lo observó mientras su madre seguía hablando, dejándole de prestarle atención mientras ella seguía comentando acerca de su tía y de que esta lo volvería a visitar en algún momento.

Kurt notó la mirada de Sebastian y siguió su visión hasta la pequeña mesa en la esquina, pero no dijo nada. Lo único que quería Sebastian era deshacerse de esa maldita cosa, y de lo que representaba, de hecho, se preguntaba si podría encontrar algo para quemarlo. Quizás Kurt podría ser útil y lo ayudaría a encontrar algo.

"Mamá… Me tengo que ir."

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué cariño? ¿Está todo bien?"_

"Si, es que… Kurt está aquí, pero se está yendo así que debería, um-"

"_¿Está ahí?"_ Sebastian podía escuchar la sonrisa a través de su voz. _"Oh, Bastian, eso es genial, me iré para que puedas hablar con Kurt, dile que le mando saludos." _

"Lo haré, si… Adiós, mamá."

Colgó y respiró hondo. Kurt debió haber notado su cambio de actitud.

"Así que, ¿debería irme o le dijiste eso solo para tener una excusa para terminar esa llamada?"

¿Realmente era tan obvio? Sebastian lo miró y bufó. "Bueno, mi mamá es… _bastante abrumadora_ a veces, pero-" tropezó con sus propias palabras, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

"Sabes que es su deber, ¿verdad? Preocuparse por ti." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo.

"Si, no es eso, es que…"

"¿Qué?"

Sebastian suspiró. No quería hablar sobre sus problemas familiares con Kurt, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan frustrado y molesto que no podía mantenerse callado al respecto.

"¿Ves esas flores allí?" Sebastian señaló a las flores en la mesa de la esquina. "Son de mi querida tía Helen, quién no me ha hablado desde que se enteró que soy gay."

Kurt solo levantó sus cejas.

"Eso fue hace casi 1 año. Ella también vive en Westerville, pero de alguna forma siempre está demasiado ocupada como para visitarnos. Mi primo Alex, con el cual me juntaba mucho, de repente siempre estaba convenientemente ocupado con algo y no lo pude ver más." Se río de sí mismo. "La mejor parte es que sí tiene tiempo para ir a la Iglesia y esas cosas. Así que no puedo juntarme con él, a menos que lo acompañe a la Iglesia, lo cual no voy a hacer. Él sigue poniendo escusas cada vez que le hablo, diciendo que su madre quiere que se concentre en sus estudios, lo cual es mentira. Estoy seguro que su madre no quiere que se junte conmigo… Pero ahora tengo cáncer, ¿así que de repente ella se preocupa por mí de nuevo?"

Kurt no dijo nada, solo presiono sus labios en una línea tensa mientras que Sebastian hablaba.

"Mira Kurt, no quiero que sientas como que _tienes_ que estar aquí solo por mi mamá, o porque estoy enfermo. No tienes que sentir lástima por mí. Estoy bien, de verdad."

Kurt le envío una sonrisa dolorosa. "Escucha, admito que estaba inseguro acerca de venir aquí o no, pero principalmente era porque tenía miedo de que me echaras a patadas cuando yo entrara por esa puerta. No porque no me importaba."

"¿Pero porque te _importaría_? Te he tratado como la mierda, casi dejé ciego a tu novio… deberías odiarme." Sebastian odiaba la forma en que su voz se quebró un poco al final; estaba demasiado molesto. No quería la compasión de la gente, no quería estar en esta posición, la odiaba.

"Bueno, lo creas o no, eso no es suficiente para odiar realmente a alguien."

Sebastian bufó. "Si, especialmente cuando están muriendo, ¿no?"

"No digas eso…" dijo Kurt rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño. "¡_No_ te estás muriendo!"

"Eso no lo sabes."

"Bueno, tu tampoco… ¿no?"

Las palabras de Kurt lo golpearon, porque eran ciertas. Sebastian _no_ sabía, y esa era la parte más insoportable de todo el asunto. No podría saber nada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos al principio, luego este se extendió y se sentía como si fuera una eternidad.

"Bueno, me mejoraré o moriré. Pero no tienes que estar aquí solo porque es más probable que pase lo segundo."

Kurt suspiró, exasperado por la terquedad de Sebastian.

"Mira Sebastian, estoy aquí porque _quiero_ estarlo." Su voz era firme y sus ojos penetrantes, mientras hablaba. "Y _sé_ que no somos amigos, y que no puedo decirte que hacer porque no sé por lo que estás pasando, pero… no creo que debas estar solo."

Las palabras de Kurt parecían genuinas y eso hizo que Sebastian sintiera muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Respiró hondo y se mordió el labio por el interior, esperando que Kurt no lo notara, un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos estaban irritados. No sabía si esto era más por la frustración de que Kurt sea quien le diga esas cosas o el enojo de estar en esa posición, pero se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

Se dio cuenta que sus emociones estaban pasando la expresión externa de fuerte que quería mantener, cuando vio que la firme expresión de Kurt se fundía en preocupación y ya no podía aguantarlo más.

"No sabes…_nada_, Kurt." Dijo Sebastian, casi susurrando.

Kurt suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la silla. Sebastian supuso que debió molestarlo lo suficiente como para hacer que se vaya. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el Dr. Meyers entró a la habitación, seguido por una enfermera. Kurt parecía sorprendido y se hizo a un lado cuando empezaron a chequear los signos vitales de Sebastian.

"Buenos días Sebastian, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Uh… Estoy bien."

"¿Mejor que ayer?"

Él sonrió. "Si, mucho mejor."

El médico observó el archivo de Sebastian mientras que la enfermera trabajaba a su alrededor. Sebastian estaba tan acostumbrado a estos procedimientos que solo se quedaba mirando al doctor expectantemente mientras que la enfermera hacía su trabajo, esperando obtener buenas noticias acerca de su estado.

"¿Tuviste nauseas hoy? ¿Dolores de cabeza?"

"Me dolía la cabeza hace un rato, pero me dejo de doler cuando, uh… _comí_."

"¿Has tenido nauseas?"

"No, hoy no."

El médico asintió mientras escribía unas cosas en el archivo de Sebastian. "Bueno, parece que estás mejorando, pero por hoy seguirás usando el tubo de alimentación. Si sigues estable esta noche, mañana ya te lo quitaremos."

"¿Eso significa que seré capaz de comer comida normal de nuevo?" preguntó Sebastian, esperanzado.

"Bueno... tendríamos que empezar con una dieta líquida primero y ver desde allí. Te necesitamos fuerte y recuperado para la próxima sesión de quimioterapia."

Sebastian respiró hondo y asintió, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio, decepción y temor.

Estaba tan desesperado con la idea de que le quitaran esa maldita cosa, que se olvido por completo de la presencia de Kurt. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo, Kurt parecía estar congelado ahí, con las manos sujetando fuertemente su bolso y sus mejillas sonrojadas de color rosa brillante.

De repente, Sebastian se sintió incómodo, dándose cuenta de lo que Kurt había presenciado. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura mientras que el médico abandonaba la habitación. La enfermera se quedó unos minutos para tomar una muestra de sangre. Después que se fue, Sebastian y Kurt se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

Sebastian estaba seguro de que Kurt se iba a ir justo antes de que el doctor y la enfermera entraran a la habitación, y la incomodidad que en ese momento fue interrumpida, estaba volviendo lentamente.

"Así que, eso acaba de pasar." Dijo Sebastian, fingiendo indiferencia.

Kurt solo sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba la silla pero no se sentó de nuevo. En vez de eso, colocó su bolso ahí y abrió el cierre de este. Sebastian lo observó en silencio mientras que Kurt sacaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

"Te traje algo." Dijo Kurt quitando el regalo de la bolsa y dándoselo a él. Sebastian se dio cuenta que era un libro.

Levantó una ceja. "Por favor, dime que no es un libro de autoayuda… Porque no-"

"Solo ábrelo."

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos y empezó a romper el papel lentamente, revelando un pequeño libro negro. Él lo miro, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía el título: "¿Rompiendo la Revista?"

"Viene con esto…" dijo Kurt, sacando una caja de plástico de su bolso y poniéndola en la cama, al lado de las piernas de Sebastian.

Sebastian estaba perdido. "¿Crayones? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un niño?"

"Bueno, digamos que a veces actúas como uno…" dijo Kurt, bromeando.

"Y por eso me trajiste un libro para colorear."

"No, es una revista, o algo así… te ayudará a pasar el tiempo y a estimular tu creatividad." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Estás hablando en serio."

"Si, _lo estoy_. Dale una oportunidad. No es como si tuvieras mucho que hacer aquí, de todas formas."

Sebastian lo miró, pero Kurt solo sonrió odiosamente mientras colocaba su bolso en su hombro de nuevo.

"¿Te vas a ir?"

"Si… Mi papá terminara en cualquier momento, así que… Tengo que irme."

"Oh… okay."

Sebastian ni siquiera sabía por qué le preguntó a Kurt si se iba, o por qué se sintió un poco decepcionado ante el hecho, pero así fue. Sebastian se preguntó que sería lo 'apropiado' para hacer ahora. ¿Debería darle las gracias por haber ido? ¿Debería preguntarle si volvería? ¿Sería poco convincente? Se sentía tan incómodo y dudoso que esas palabras debían estar escritas por todo su rostro.

"Así que…" dijo Kurt, un poco vacilante. "Fue lindo verte… um. Espero que le des una oportunidad al libro, y luego me dices que piensas."

"Entonces vas a volver." Dijo Sebastian sin poder evitar decirlo. Era más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, pero lo dijo de forma tentativa, esperando una respuesta de Kurt.

"Bueno, tengo que venir cada 2 días con mi papá así que, puedo venir aquí como distracción mientras espero."

Sebastian no sabía que decir. Se limitó a mirar a Kurt.

"A menos… que no quieras que venga." Agregó Kurt.

"No, está… está bien, supongo." Dijo Sebastian, asintiendo mientras Kurt sonreía y salía de la habitación.

"¡Supongo que te veré luego entonces!" dijo Kurt, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Sebastian en la cama, sosteniendo la revista en sus manos y sintiéndose completamente confundido acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.

Observó la revista por unos momentos antes de abrirla lentamente; dándose cuenta que quizás, darle un vistazo no lastimaría a nadie.

_Quizás valdría la pena._

* * *

Esta vez tarde más días porque soy idiota (osea, media hora para entender que procedimiento médico era lo del principio, el peor capítulo traducido en mi historial) y porque tuve problemas con Internet y demás. Espero que les haya gustado la primera conversación entre ellos y nos vemos pronto :)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Original: s/8892452/6/The-Waiting

* * *

Kurt no sabía que había esperado al entrar a la habitación de Sebastian, y si alguien le preguntaba cómo había ido todo eso, él no iba a ser capaz de responder. No había pensado que Sebastian estaría encantado al verlo o que tendrían una conversación sincera ni nada de eso, pero después de todas las incomodidades y de los nervios, Kurt fue capaz de salir de la sala sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho.

Se alegró de haber decidido llevarle una revista a Sebastian en vez de los usuales o esperados globos o tarjetas de 'mejórate pronto.' Especialmente debido a que ayudó a salvar la situación cuando está se estaba poniendo incómoda y tensa.

La mirada en el rostro de Sebastian cuando Kurt le dio la caja llena de crayones, marcadores y otros materiales de arte, no tenía precio.

"Qué pasa que estás tan feliz, ¿eh?" preguntó Burt y Kurt se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que lo había atrapado sonriendo ante sus propios pensamientos.

"Oh, nada… Solo recordando algo sobre un amigo."

"Un amigo, ¿eh?" dijo Burt, levantando una ceja y sonriendo. "¿Alguien especial?"

"Oh no, papá, ¡no!" Kurt se río con nervios. "Nada de eso."

"¿Entonces quién es? ¿Lo conozco?"

Su padre estaba mirando a Kurt mientras que este conducía, y él se dio cuenta que ahora ya no iba a poder cambiar de tema. ¿Pero cómo podría explicarlo?

"¿Recuerdas a la Sra. Smythe, de la sala de espera?"

"Uh- ¿y?"

"Él es su hijo, está en el hospital y bueno… Lo visité hoy mientras estabas en tu sesión de radioterapia."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, algo así, él solía ir a Dalton pero, uh-" Kurt se detuvo antes de decir algo que lamentaría luego. No quería mentirle a su padre, u ocultarle cosas, pero no sabía que tanto podía contarle sin poner en riesgo el secreto de Sebastian.

"¿Así que eran amigos?"

"No, en verdad no, pero… Bueno, como que nos conocíamos."

"¿Es amigo de Blaine entonces?"

Kurt se puso rígido cuando su padre mencionó a Blaine, y empezó a discutir eso inmediatamente.

"No, cuando empezó a ir a Dalton, Blaine ya se había transferido a McKinley… Uh, solo lo conozco por los Warblers y eso, solo eso…" Kurt podía sentir ardiendo a su rostro, necesitaba cambiar de tema y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

"En fin… ¿Cómo te sientes, papá? ¿El médico te dijo algo?"

"Estuvo bien, nada fuera de lo común. Tal vez será diferente cuando estemos cercanos a la fecha de la cirugía."

El estómago de Kurt caía cada vez que su padre mencionaba la cirugía. Sabía que iba a tener que pasar, y que era necesaria, pero también daba miedo. Él solo quería que todo esto terminara y que su padre esté sano y salvo de nuevo.

"El tiempo vuela…" dijo Burt mientras miraba por la ventana. "Solo unas cuatro semanas más y habré terminado."

_Si._ Kurt pensó para sus adentros. _Por suerte solo serán cuatro semanas más._

Al día siguiente, Kurt estaba tocando el piano cuando su teléfono sonó por un nuevo mensaje de texto.

**De Blaine Anderson:**

**Hola, Kurt, me preguntaba si podría ir a tu casa esta noche. ¿Eso estaría bien? **

Kurt miro su teléfono y frunció el ceño. ¿Blaine quería hablar? No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansioso al respecto. Aunque habían quedado en buenas condiciones desde Navidad, a veces seguía siendo un poco extraño.

Kurt se preguntaba de qué se podría tratar esto, así que contestó rápidamente.

**Para Blaine Anderson:**

**Claro. ¿Todo está bien?**

Después de un par de minutos, finalmente recibió otro mensaje de Blaine.

**De Blaine Anderson:**

**Si, solo quiero hablar :) ¿Puedo ir a las 7?**

**A Blaine Anderson:**

**Ok. Nos vemos. **

Kurt estaba muy curioso acerca de la razón por la que Blaine quería visitarlo y hablarle. Hablaban regularmente, por Skype, o por Facebook. Se preguntó si Blaine querría hablar de algo tan importante, que requería hacerlo cara a cara.

No quería estresarse por eso, tenía suficientes preocupaciones por la condición de su padre. Así que por el resto del día, Kurt se mantuvo ocupado ordenando su habitación, limpiando la planta baja, organizando su colección de Vogue, y haciendo cualquier otra cosa para mantener su mente ocupada.

De repente su teléfono empezó a sonar, y sintió que su estómago daba un pequeño salto cuando se dio cuenta que era Blaine.

"Hola."

"_Hola, Kurt, ¿cómo estás?"_

"Estoy… bien. Haciendo algunas cosas en la casa, nada en verdad."

"_Genial, um… ¿puedes hablar?"_

"¿Si?"

Esto era incómodo. ¿Por qué era incómodo?

"¿Sigues con la idea de venir?" preguntó Kurt.

"_No, de hecho… por eso te llamé."_

Kurt no sabía si estaba aliviado o decepcionado al escuchar eso.

"_Es que, Cooper está en la ciudad y mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar y eso. Lo lamento mucho."_

"Está bien, podemos hablar en cualquier otro momento… ¿no?" dijo Kurt tentativamente, incluso cuando realmente estaba muy curioso acerca de lo que Blaine quería hablar.

"_Si… Supongo."_

Blaine sonaba derrotado, triste.

"¿Hay algo que te moleste?" preguntó Kurt.

"_No. Digo, si."_

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y Kurt se preparó para lo que Blaine fuese a decir a continuación.

"_Sé que has estado llevando a tu papá a Cleveland para sus tratamientos y yo no he ido contigo, ni siquiera una vez."_

"Blaine, está bien, tienes que ir a la escuela; y además de que no es tan lejos-"

"_No, Kurt, pero… Yo debería estar ahí contigo, y me siento mal debido a que no lo he hecho."_

"Blaine, sé que te preocupas por mi papá, y él también lo sabe. Pero no es tu responsabilidad; es la mía. Así que no te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y Kurt se preguntó si algo de lo que había dicho lo había molestado.

"¿Blaine?"

"_Tienes razón. ¿Me diras cuando tengas que llevarlo los fines de semanas? Yo podría llevarlos hasta ahí." _Dijo Blaine, su voz era tímida y esperanzada.

"Por supuesto, lo hare."

"_Okay."_

"Hablaremos pronto entonces… Saluda a Cooper de mi parte."

"_Lo haré… Adiós, Kurt."_

"Adiós."

Kurt respiró hondo mientras colgaba. Tenía sentimientos encontrados ante las palabras de Blaine. Sabía que Blaine se preocupaba por su padre, pero no estaba obligado a ir con ellos. Además, Kurt se preguntaba qué pasaría si alguna vez se encontraban con la madre de Sebastian mientras estaban allí.

¿Blaine siquiera conocía a la madre de Sebastian? Kurt no tenía idea que tan cercanos eran Blaine y Sebastian, o si Blaine alguna vez había ido a la casa de Sebastian. Pensar en esa posibilidad lo hacía sentirse inquieto, y no quería pensar mucho en ello. Estaba en el pasado.

Hablando de Sebastian. De repente, Kurt se acordó de él, y se preguntó si Sebastian estaría mejorando, si el médico le habría quitado el tubo de alimentación, si le habría gustado la revista, o si la habría tirado a la basura.

Tomó su computadora e inició sesión en Facebook, preguntándose si debería mandarle un mensaje. Iba a ir a la clínica nuevamente por la mañana, después de todo, y le había dicho a Sebastian que lo volvería a visitar.

**Kurt:** ¿Sebastian?

Kurt se preguntó si Sebastian le respondería o no, pero después de un par de minutos, lo hizo.

**Sebastian:** Kurt…

Él sonrió.

**Kurt:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, ya te gusta la revista? :)

**Sebastian:** No puedo usarla.

Kurt frunció el ceño mientras leía las palabras de Sebastian, confundido en cuanto a lo que se refería.

**Kurt:** ¿Por qué no?

**Sebastian:** Es tu culpa.

**Kurt:** ¿Qué?

**Sebastian:** No me trajiste ninguna tijera. Hay cosas que se suponen que deben estar cortadas y no tengo tijeras.

Kurt se río a carcajadas. Sebastian no podía estar hablando en serio. Cuando terminó de reírse y de negar con la cabeza en incredulidad, escribió una respuesta.

**Kurt:** ¡Eso no es excusa! Y además, ¡es papel! ¡Puedes doblarlo y cortarlo con tus manos!

**Sebastian:** No, no puedo hacerlo.

**Kurt:** ¡Si, si puedes! Tienes manos, ¿no?

**Sebastian:** No me gusta el sonido del papel cuando lo rompes. Es como escribir con una tiza en una pizarra, o rozar tus uñas en mezclilla.

**Kurt:** Estás loco.

**Sebastian:** Es horrible… no puedo hacerlo.

**Kurt:** Así que, ¿si te llevo tijeras usaras la revista? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? :)

**Sebastian:** Tal vez.

**Kurt:** Bien.

**Sebastian:** Tal vez no.

**Kurt:** Eres imposible.

**Sebastian:** Eres ridículo.

Kurt se río leyendo los mensajes de Sebastian, sin encontrarlos ofensivos sino graciosos. Sebastian era tan testarudo; era increíble.

* * *

En el hospital, Sebastian estaba viendo su teléfono, sonriendo. Tenía su teléfono en una mano y la revista en la otra.

Estaba atardeciendo, y desde la ventana de su habitación, Sebastian tenía una vista asombrosa de la ciudad de Cleveland. Deseaba poder salir y caminar, ver si había algo interesante, pero ni siquiera podía salir de su habitación, mucho menos podría salir a la ciudad.

No, en cambio, estaba atascado dentro del hospital, jugando con la revista que Kurt le dio. Leyó lo que estaba escrito en la página y río, era tan estúpido. Luego agarró la revista y la lanzó contra la pared, tan fuerte que esta rebotó y terminó bajo la mesa de la esquina. Sebastian se río. Esto era tan ridículo, pero tenía que admitir que se sintió muy bien lanzar esa maldita cosa.

Ahora tenía que levantarse de la cama para recogerla, pero no quería hacerlo.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y sus padres entraron. No podía negar que estaba feliz de verlos. Su madre lo abrazó muy fuerte antes de que él pudiera tener la oportunidad de saludarla siquiera.

"Hola…"

"¿Cómo estás bebé? Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos."

"Me siento bastante bien." Dijo Sebastian, y era cierto, se sentía bastante bien, comparado con como se había estado sintiendo los días anteriores, al menos.

"Veo que finalmente te sacaron el tubo de alimentación." Dijo su padre, apretando su rodilla cariñosamente.

"Si, esta mañana." Dijo Sebastian. No tener esa cosa había sido incluso más incómodo que tenerla en primer lugar, pero estaba contento de ya no tenerla.

Se lo habían sacado ese mismo día por la mañana, antes de los horarios de visita, así que ahora sus padres estaban ahí e incluso si sus visitas eran más cortas de lo que le gustaría, apreciaba su esfuerzo de ir hasta el hospital cuando sabía que estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos.

Hablaron durante un rato, y fue agradable hasta que su padre miró hacia la mesa de la esquina vacía y notó la ausencia del arreglo floral.

"Hey, ¿qué pasó con las flores?"

Sebastian se tensó automáticamente.

"Yo, uh… Le dije a la enfermera que las tirara."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó su madre, confundida.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mirando a su padre, después a su madre y luego directamente a la pared. "Me estaban dando alergias."

Se madre frunció el ceño. "Bastian, no tienes alergia a las flores."

Vio por el costado de su ojo como su padre se cruzó de brazos y se preparó antes de hablar.

"De hecho, soy alérgico a la _hipocresía_." Contestó entre dientes, y escuchó jadear a su madre.

Odiaba estar hablándole así a ella, cuando en realidad eso iba dirigido a su padre. Después de todo, la tía Helen era la hermana de su papá, y su padre probablemente sabía mejor que nadie _por qué_ ella se había distanciado de Sebastian, haciendo lo mismo con su hijo.

El Sr. Smythe negó con el cabeza, evidentemente decepcionado, y Sebastian lo miró, esperando por lo que vendría, lo que seguramente sería un sermón.

"Sebastian…" comenzó.

"¿Qué, papá?" sus ojos era casi desafiantes ahora.

"No puedes… ¡no debiste haber hecho eso! Tu tía las trajo para ti, ella vino a visitarte, pero estabas dormido. ¿Y si viene de nuevo? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si ve que tiraste su regalo?"

Sebastian sentía como si agua hirviera en su estómago, la bilis rozaba su garganta.

"¿Cómo _ella_ se sentiría? Papá… no puedes estar hablando en serio."

Sintió la mano de su madre sobre la suya, apretándola suavemente, las palabras no dichas eran claras a través del tacto, tratando de calmarlo, pero él no podía. Sebastian sentía a su cuerpo sacudirse de pura frustración que le produjeron las palabras de su padre.

"¿Qué pasa con lo que _yo siento_, papá? ¡No quiero verla!"

"_Bastian, cálmate, por favor…" _escuchó decir a su madre, su voz era suave pero firme, su mano estaba haciendo suaves círculos en la espalda de él. Sebastian quería sacársela de encima, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Se sentía un poco fuera de sí, sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de su padre, quien había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, probablemente tratando de calmarse para evitar gritarle.

Cuando su padre se dio la vuelta, su expresión no era de enojo, como Sebastian había esperado. Era severa, ilegible. No dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza en decepción, y en ese momento hubiese preferido que este le gritara, porque la mirada que le dio a Sebastian, se sintió como una bofetada en el rostro.

No entendía que estaba pasando, pero antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras trataba de limpiarlas, y el temblor que había sentido antes, ahora era evidente ya que miraba sus manos y notaba que temblaban.

"¿Sebastian?"

"¡Deja… de traer personas!" gruñó, su voz se rompía y dejó escapar un llanto.

"¡No la quiero aquí! ¡No quiero _a nadie_ aquí! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?" Ahora estaba gritando y su madre lucía aterrorizada, su padre había levantado los brazos en señal de rendición, y Sebastian podía ver que movían sus bocas, pero ya no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Sebastian cubrió su rostro con sus manos y trató de respirar, pero se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Sintió los brazos de su madre a su alrededor y luchó por tratar de ahogar sus llantos, de detener sus lágrimas, de no perder la cordura. Pero no pudo, no cuando estaba tan, tan enojado. Poco a poco se recostó y se apoyó hacia un lado, su madre se movió para sentarse en la cama a su lado, y lentamente lo movió hasta que descansara sobre su regazo. Él seguía sujetando su ropa fuertemente, ocultando su rostro de sus padres, respirando con dificultad. Sabía que su padre estaba parado al lado de la cama pero Sebastian no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que los llantos de Sebastian se detuvieron y él empezó a quedarse dormido. Se sentía como un niño haciendo un berrinche, era muy embarazoso, pero estaba exhausto. Quería quedarse ahí, en el regazo de su madre. Se aferraba a su ropa con los puños apretados que lentamente se aflojaban mientras se quedaba dormido.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero tuvo conciencia de nuevo cuando su madre movió su cabeza de su regazo para colocarla en la almohada nuevamente. Sebastian podía sentir la mano de ella acariciando su rostro pero se quedó ahí, fingiendo estar dormido. Podía escucharlos susurrar y decidió quedarse despierto hasta escuchar su conversación.

"_Nunca lo he visto así, Vivienne, me mata… Simplemente me mata."_

"_Solo dale un poco de tiempo… no es él mismo en este momento."_

"_Estoy muy preocupado por él."_

"_Yo también."_

Hubo una pausa y Sebastian se preguntó si sus padres habían dejado la habitación pero luego, escuchó a su padre hablar de nuevo.

"_Sé que no quiere ver a la Dra. Michell, pero, ¿crees que ella pueda venir aquí?"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Quiero que vea a un terapeuta, Vivienne, y si se niega a ir, entonces le traeremos un terapeuta aquí."_

Sintió a su pecho tensarse ante las palabras de su padre, pero no escuchó a su madre decir algo más. Sebastian se quedó así mientras que ella se acercaba y lo besaba en la mejilla. Luego, escuchó sus pasos mientras agarraban sus cosas y salían de la habitación.

Sebastian esperó unos segundos, después de escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta, para finalmente abrir los ojos, y en ese momento su frustración era tan grande que tenía ganas de gritar, pero en vez de eso, solo escondió su rostro en la almohada y lloró.

* * *

¡Feliz Cumpleaños a "Nina Bane"! :) (Quien me obligo a traducir todo este capítulo esta mañana, jaja)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Original: s/8892452/7/The-Waiting

* * *

Cuando llegó nuevamente la hora en que Kurt vaya con su padre al hospital, este se sentía un poco nervioso. Por primera vez sabía que tendría algo para hacer mientras esperaba a su padre: _Iba a pasar una hora entera con Sebastian._

Kurt aún no había decidido si eso era una idea buena o una idea loca, pero definitivamente le iba a dar una oportunidad de todas formas.

Mientras Burt iba a la clínica para recibir el tratamiento, Kurt tomó el ascensor y subió hasta el undécimo piso. Llevaba un bolso azul en su hombro, y este tintineaba con cada paso que daba. También llevaba una pequeña caja de plástico con más cosas para Sebastian. Había comprado las tijeras, pero también había agregado otras cosas, solo para su diversión. Habían stickers con estrellas doradas, post-its con arcoíris, caritas sonrientes, y brillantina.

Kurt golpeó suavemente la puerta de Sebastian pero no recibió respuesta desde el interior. Así que decidió esperar unos segundos antes de golpear de nuevo, pero seguía sin pasar nada.

Abrió la puerta y entró cautelosamente en la habitación. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no había habido respuesta porque Sebastian estaba dormido. Kurt dudó por un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

Kurt no quería irse, pero tampoco quería despertar a Sebastian. Al ver que ya estaba en la habitación, Kurt decidió colocar la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado para él, en la mesa de la esquina. Kurt caminó lentamente por la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo cual era un poco difícil debido a las cosas que llevaba. La caja de plástico era particularmente ruidosa y Kurt estaba seguro, que en el momento en que la colocaría en la mesa, el ruido despertaría a Sebastian.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de la esquina, Kurt colocó la caja de plástico en la mesa, siendo inmensamente cuidadoso de no hacer demasiado ruido. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta e irse cuando notó algo en el suelo. Era la revista de Sebastian. Estaba lejos de la cama, y por la posición en la que estaba, era evidente que la revista había sido arrojada. Kurt estaba decepcionado, dándose cuenta que Sebastian no la quería. Así que se agachó para recogerla. Mientras estaba en el suelo, decidió echarle un vistazo para ver si Sebastian había hecho algo en ella.

En el momento en que Kurt la abrió, se dio cuenta que Sebastian había comenzado a usarla. Aunque no de la forma que él esperaba.

La primera instrucción del libro decía, _"Ponle números a las páginas, ¡empezando aquí!"_ Con una flecha apuntando a la esquina inferior derecha de la página, pero en lugar de colocar números, Sebastian había usado las esquinas en blanco de las páginas para dibujar la figura de un hombre caminando. Cada página tenía al hombre en una posición diferente y Kurt sonrió cuando pasó las páginas rápidamente y vio al pequeño hombre corriendo y saltando.

Volvió a la segunda página, la cual decía: _"Deja esta página en blanco a propósito."_ La hoja era negra con letras blancas, y Sebastian había escrito, "No, jódete, quiero escribir aquí." con un Corrector. Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse a carcajadas por eso. Parecía que Sebastian estaba decidido a hacer las cosas de manera contraria en lugar de seguir las instrucciones.

_'Llena esta página con círculos'_ – Sebastian la llenó con cuadrados y triángulos y… _¿Nubes?_

_'Pinta toda la página' – _Sebastian la dejó en blanco, excepto por un pequeño "No." escrito justo debajo de las instrucciones con un marcador azul.

_'Llena esta página con una sola palabra'_ – El había escrito un montón de palabras diferentes: vida, sol, playa, comida, y sexo. Kurt tuvo que admitir que era muy interesante.

Era como si Sebastian estuviera tratando de asegurar que no quería usar la revista, usándola. Kurt sonrió; al menos Sebastian la estaba usando, lo cual era el punto de todo esto. Kurt siguió pasando las páginas, viendo los garabatos de Sebastian hasta que vio una página que llamó su atención.

Las instrucciones eran: _'Haz un dibujo muy feo (que tenga elementos feos: goma de mascar, caca, cosas muertas, un pájaro mal dibujado, hongos, vómito, basura)'_ y Sebastian había dibujado una bolsa con un cartel amarillo que decía QUIMIOTERAPIA con letras negras.

Kurt sintió algo dentro de él, y de repente se sintió como si hubiera violado la privacidad de Sebastian. No debería estar viendo su diario, incluso cuando no era un diario _realmente_. Así que lo cerró y se levantó de la posición en que estaba. Justo cuando se dio vuelta, Sebastian abrió los ojos y bostezo.

"¿Kurt?"

Se sentía como un ciervo siendo sorprendido por luces de un faro.

"Sebastian, hola… lo siento, yo, te traje algunas cosas y tú estabas dormido y así que pensé que-"

Sebastian río, interrumpiendo el parloteo nervioso de Kurt. "Relájate… Deja de hablar tan rápido, me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza."

Kurt se mordió el labio mientras Sebastian se sentaba en la cama.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte."

"Está bien, no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido…" gimió Sebastian mientras salía de la cama. Kurt estaba aliviado al ver que Sebastian llevaba un pantalón azul debajo de la bata del hospital.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kurt mientras veía a Sebastian frotándose las sienes.

"Si, solo estoy cansado. ¿Quién pensaría que estar en la cama todo el día sería tan agotador?" Bromeó, y Kurt sonrió ante eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales estaban sosteniendo la revista.

"Oh, solo recogí esto… ¿por qué estaba en el suelo?"

"Solo estoy siguiendo las instrucciones." Dijo Sebastian, extendiendo los brazos y bostezando.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

"Decía que la tirara… así que eso hice."

"Oh…" dijo Kurt sonriendo con nervios, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por no darse cuenta él mismo. Después de todo, el nombre del libro no era _"Rompiendo la Revista"_ por ninguna razón. Se suponía que debías cortarla, mancharla, patearla, y aparentemente, también tirarla.

Sebastian se levantó de la cama y se puso sus zapatillas. Kurt se sintió un poco intimidado cuando Sebastian se acercó hacia él, pero se tranquilizó cuando notó que Sebastian se dirigía más bien a su bolso, el cual estaba en el piso al lado de la mesa de la esquina.

Kurt trató de no mirar cuando Sebastian abrió la bolsa, sacando una gorra gris y poniéndosela.

"Mi cabeza se enfría." Dijo, volviendo hacia la cama y recostándose en ella. Kurt solo asintió.

"¿Qué hay en ese bolso?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Oh, ¡te traje algunas cosas más!" dijo Kurt, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se lo entregaba a Sebastian, quien dio vuelta los ojos y comenzó a reírse cuando vio las cosas que estaban allí.

"Brillantina roja, ¿en serio Kurt?"

"¡Y hay azul también! Los colores de Dalton, pensé que te gustarían."

"Estás loco…**.**"

"¡Podría serte útil!"

Sebastian lo miró, pero Kurt podría decir que este no estaba enojado. Kurt estaba empezando a darse cuenta lo mucho que disfrutaba la molestia de Sebastian.

"Entonces, ¿qué más tienes ahí?" dijo Sebastian, mirando la bolsa azul de Kurt con suspicacia, ya que estaba muy llena.

"Oh… ¡traje un juego que podríamos jugar!" dijo Kurt con demasiado entusiasmo, abriendo la bolsa y sacándolo.

"¿Jenga?" dijo Sebastian, levantando una ceja.

"No me digas que no te gusta el Jenga, _todo el mundo_ ama el Jenga." Dijo Kurt, y Sebastian sonrió.

"Oh, me gusta, ¡y también soy buena jugándolo!"

"¿De verdad?" contestó Kurt. "Eso lo veremos."

Y entonces se sentaron en la cama del hospital, uno en frente del otro, colocando la mesa que Sebastian usaba para comer, en medio de la cama para poder jugar en ella. Empezaron jugando con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, enfrentados entre sí, pero a medida que el juego se intensificaba terminaron moviéndose tanto que hubo momentos en que Kurt había tenido una pierna en la cama y otra en el suelo. Una vez, Sebastian se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el lado contrario para mover un bloque de madera que no podía alcanzar desde su lugar.

El tiempo voló mientras jugaban una y otra vez, llevando la cuenta que cuantas veces era culpa de Sebastian o culpa de Kurt que la pequeña torre de bloques se cayera. Hasta el momento, Kurt estaba ganando, y Sebastian estaba decidido a vencerlo. Construyeron la torre y la hicieron caer tantas veces que Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse. La molestia de Sebastian cuando ganaba Kurt era muy graciosa.

Mientras seguían jugando, Kurt no pudo evitar darse cuenta que esta era la primera vez que había visto a Sebastian sonreír y reír genuinamente. Cada vez que Kurt lo había visto sonreír, él había estado ya sea, burlándose, siendo presumido o insultando a alguien; pero ahora mismo parecía relajado y feliz.

De hecho, Sebastian parecía estar _demasiado_ feliz, especialmente desde que Kurt hizo que la torre cayera y empató el juego. Sebastian se estaba riendo tanto que hasta estaba sosteniendo su estómago mientras Kurt bajaba de la cama para recoger los bloques que habían caído al suelo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y la Sra. Smythe entró, junto con otra mujer que Kurt nunca había visto antes. Y a juzgar del cambio de comportamiento repentino de Sebastian, el tampoco la había visto.

"¡Kurt! ¡Oh, que linda sorpresa!" dijo la Sra. Smythe mientras entraba a la habitación. Fue hacia la cama de Sebastian y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la cabeza. Kurt sintió como su corazón se achicaba ante el momento afectivo, y quería golpear a Sebastian por no devolverle a su madre ningún tipo de gesto cariñoso. De repente, él parecía reservado e incómodo, un completo cambio de lo relajado que estaba hace solo unos segundos.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" preguntó la Sra. Smythe, su sonrisa era amplia y se veía claramente emocionada al ver que Sebastian tenía compañía.

"Oh, estábamos jugando al Jenga." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo y mirando expectante a todos en la habitación, sintiendo como si fuera el único que no sabía que estaba pasando. Definitivamente había una especie de tensión y Kurt pronto sabría de qué se trataba.

"Bastian, ella es la Dra. Mitchell. Te conté de ella ayer, ¿recuerdas?"

"Es un placer conocerte, Sebastian." Dijo la doctora, educadamente.

Sebastian simplemente asintió hacia la mujer, sus labios presionaban una sonrisa tensa y forzada. Hubo un breve momento de silencio incómodo y Kurt se sintió fuera de lugar. Sabía que probablemente debería irse, pero sus cosas estaban por toda la habitación. Había puesto su bolso en la mesa de la esquina, su abrigo en la silla de al lado de la ventana y el Jenga estaba por todo el suelo y la cama.

"Entonces, ¿esto es como una orientación terapéutica o qué?" Sebastian río, pero claramente no le hacía gracia.

"_Sebastian…"_ le advirtió su madre, dándole una mirada de disculpa a la Dra. Mitchell, pero la doctora sonrió.

"No, en lo absoluto…" dijo ella con calma y sonriendo todo el tiempo. "No podemos forzarte a ir a terapia, Sebastian. Estoy aquí porque tu madre me pidió que viniera y te dijera sobre otras alternativas que podrían gustarte."

Sebastian levantó una ceja mientras que la doctora sacaba un folleto, mostrándoselo.

"¿Grupos de apoyo?"

"Si. Los grupos de apoyo pueden ser de vital importancia para ayudar a los pacientes y familiares a lidiar con el cáncer. La Clínica Cleveland ofrece distintos grupos que mantienen reuniones semanales para los pacientes que tienen cáncer y los sobrevivientes al cáncer."

Sebastian no estaba mirando a la Dra. Mitchell mientras hablaba; él estaba mirando el folleto, su expresión era ilegible. La Sra. Smythe lucía como si estuviera conteniendo el aliento en cada segundo que pasaba antes de que Sebastian finalmente alzara la vista y contestara.

"No lo sé…"

"Deberías darle una oportunidad, cariño…"

"Te sorprendería ver lo mucho que ayuda escuchar acerca de cómo otros combaten su enfermedad, a veces." Continuó la Dra. Mitchell. "Hablar acerca de las cosas por las que estás pasando ayuda mucho, especialmente cuando las personas que te están escuchando están pasando por situaciones similares."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿_Tú_ eres una sobreviviente al cáncer, Dra. Mitchell?" preguntó Sebastian desafiante, y por primera vez, Kurt vio a la Sra. Smythe dar vuelta los ojos, claramente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

El ser una psicóloga significaba que la Dra. Mitchell probablemente ya había tenido mucha experiencia lidiando con pacientes poco participativos y hostiles, porque aunque el tono de Sebastian era condescendiente, ella no perdió la compostura ni por un segundo.

"No," Ella comenzó, sosteniendo la mirada desafiante de Sebastian y ofreciendo una sonrisa a cambio. "Pero he aconsejado a pacientes que tienen cáncer durante 12 años; y he visto mucho pacientes que no estaban seguros de ir a grupos de apoyo pero que cambiaron de parecer al darle una oportunidad. Todavía no he visto a nadie que lamentara ir. En todo caso, han lamentado no ir antes."

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos antes de ver al folleto de nuevo. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Sebastian lo daba vuelta.

"¿Puedo llevar a alguien conmigo?" preguntó Sebastian, y los ojos de la Sra. Smythe se agrandaron.

"Bueno… Me temo que las reuniones de los Miércoles son solo para los pacientes." Respondió la Dra. Mitchell, a lo que Sebastian sonrió, luciendo repentinamente contento.

"_Bueno…_" respondió, burlándose del tono de ella. "No voy a ir solo, quiero que Kurt vaya conmigo, o no iré."

Kurt pensó haber escuchado mal por un segundo; Sebastian no podría estar hablando en serio. Kurt se congeló, Sebastian ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, pero la Sra. Smythe y la Dra. Mitchell lo estaban haciendo.

"Um…"

"La razón por la que este grupo es solo para pacientes es debido a que representa un lugar seguro para hablar de cosas difíciles y de sentimientos que los pacientes generalmente no se sienten cómodos de compartir con sus seres queridos." Dijo la doctora, volviendo a mirar a Sebastian. "Pero hay otro grupo los Viernes a la tarde y esas reuniones están abiertas para padres, amigos y cuidadores también."

"Oh, ¡eso es genial!" dijo la Sra. Smythe, sonriendo expectantemente mientras miraba tanto a Kurt como a Sebastian. "Puedes ir a esa Bastian, dale una oportunidad, ¡quizás hasta te guste!"

Sebastian suspiró. "Bien… Pero solo si Kurt va conmigo." Dijo tercamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Kurt con una expresión indescifrable.

Kurt sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo cuando la madre de Sebastian y la doctora también lo miraron. Todos estaban esperando su respuesta y francamente, su mente estaba en blanco.

"Um… ¿Los viernes a qué hora?" preguntó, nervioso.

"Las reuniones empiezan a las seis, y duran alrededor de dos horas." Respondió la Dra. Mitchell.

"Oh… Okay, seguro." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo con nervios. Porque, ¿quien en este planeta se atrevería a decir que no cuando los ojos esperanzados de la Sra. Smythe estaban fijos en él?"

"¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso… ¡Gracias Kurt!" dijo la Sra. Smythe, mirándolo con cariño, y Kurt se las manejó para sentirse un poco mejor, pero eso duro solo unos dos segundos porque cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian, este se veía como si estuviera listo para matar a alguien.

"Genial. Está decidido entonces." Dijo la Dra. Mitchell, sonando muy contenta. "Realmente creo que te gustará Sebastian, y espero que luego le quieras dar una oportunidad al otro grupo."

Sebastian no dijo nada. Ni siquiera asintió; solo los miró a los tres y luego a la pared.

"Okay, acompañaré a la Dra. Mitchell a su auto, estaré de regreso enseguida, cariño." Dijo la Sra. Smythe, sonriendo ampliamente. Le murmuró un 'gracias' a Kurt antes de dejar la habitación la Dra. Mitchell.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Sebastian se dio vuelta hacia Kurt, le lanzó su almohada y le gritó: "¡Maldita sea, Kurt!"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Kurt, sorprendido por el repentino enojo de Sebastian.

"¡Se suponía que dirías que no!"

"¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?!" dijo Kurt; con una mirada asesina en su rostro mientras le lanzaba la almohada a Sebastian y lo golpeaba en la cara con esta.

"No puedes solo… ¡argh!" Sebastian se sorprendió cuando la almohada lo golpeó y le tomó un segundo recomponerse cuando arreglaba su gorra que se estaba cayendo de su cabeza. "¡No puedes conducir hasta aquí dos veces al día!"

"Um, si puedo… de hecho." Dijo Kurt a la defensiva, protegiéndose en caso de que Sebastian le tirara la almohada de nuevo, pero Sebastian solo gimió en señal de frustración.

"¡Es _tu_ culpa!" lo acusó Kurt. "¡Tú me metiste en esto! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"

"Yo solo…" Sebastian se tropezó con sus propias palabras; "Estás trayendo a tu padre aquí casi todas las mañanas, así que pensé que trabajarías en los turnos de la tarde o algo…"

Kurt frunció el ceño, preguntándose que querría decir Sebastian con eso.

"…Y como los grupos de apoyo son de tarde, tú no serías capaz de venir. ¡Pensaba eso! ¿No tienes un trabajo?"

"Um… No, no lo tengo."

"¿No tienes un trabajo?" dijo Sebastian, sorprendido.

"No…" dijo Kurt. "Digo, lo tenía… Pero cuando diagnosticaron a mi padre, volví a Ohio y tuve que renunciar."

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos. "¿No estabas en Ohio?"

"No, estaba en New York."

"¿New York? Pero pensé que estabas…" Sebastian parecía completamente confundido. "No importa."

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé que estabas trabajando en Lima Bean."

"Oh…" dijo Kurt, de repente avergonzado. "Si, pero eso fue hace meses." Podía sentir a sus mejillas sonrojándose. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Solía _vivir ahí_, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Sebastian y ambos rieron. Pero Kurt seguía confundido.

"Pero nunca te vi durante el tiempo que trabajé ahí."

Sebastian lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "Si, eso es porque estaba evitando el lugar."

Kurt frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, y Sebastian de repente estaba serio.

"Estabas evitando Lima Bean…" dijo Kurt, cautelosamente. "¿Por qué?"

Sebastian suspiró y miró por la ventana, quedándose pensativo antes de responder.

"Fui una vez. Estabas con Blaine y con otra chica. Te vi cuando entré, y estaba a punto de ir hacia tu mesa. Pero luego noté que otra chica estaba insultándote por su orden…"

Kurt sintió que su estómago caía al recordar lo que las palabras de Sebastian implicaban.

"Se estaba quejando acerca de un café helado o algo así, y bueno… Te veías lo suficiente miserable así, sin que yo hiciera un comentario sobre la ridícula bufanda que llevabas. Así que, me di la vuela y me fui."

"Te fuiste." Repitió Kurt, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Si… y evité el lugar desde ese entonces." Confirmó Sebastian, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. "No es como si no pudiera tomar café en cualquier otro lugar."

Kurt estaba desconcertado, sin saber que pensar ante la repentina revelación de Sebastian. Recordaba ir a trabajar a Lima Bean todos los días durante las primeras semanas, temiendo el momento en que Sebastian entraría por las puertas y él tendría que tomar su orden. Kurt no tenía ganas de lidiar con las burlas que Sebastian seguramente iría a hacer, especialmente debido a que él prácticamente había predicho la situación de Kurt. Solo pensar en ello era humillante para él, así que Kurt había pensado en posibles respuestas a sus insultos que no lo meterían en problemas con sus supervisores en caso de que Sebastian decidiera aparecer y ser un idiota con él frente a ellos.

Pero eso nunca pasó, Sebastian nunca apareció en Lima Bean, y ahora Kurt sabía por qué.

"Bueno, ahora tendremos que ir al estúpido grupo de apoyo. ¡Estamos jodidos!" dijo Sebastian, cambiando de tema.

"Vamos Sebastian, no puede ser tan malo." Dijo Kurt, dando vuelta los ojos. Sebastian estaba siendo un gran bebé con respecto a todo esto; lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sebastian bufó, negando con la cabeza, y Kurt ya no sabía qué decir. Quizás _él_ sería el único que estaría jodido, después de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Original: s/8892452/8/The-Waiting

* * *

Kurt se miró en el espejo por décima vez, sin estar muy convencido del atuendo que estaba usando. Suspiró y comenzó a quitarse su chaleco, y luego a desabrocharse la camisa, poniéndolos nuevamente en el perchero. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil, pero no estaba seguro de que vestimenta sería apropiada para ir a un grupo de apoyo para personas con cáncer.

Le echó un vistazo a las otras opciones que había puesto sobre su cama. Generalmente, él tomaba la decisión de que vestir con tan solo mirar las combinaciones pero en ese momento nada parecía ser completamente correcto. Kurt deseaba poder ponerse lo mismo que había usado esa mañana cuando fue al hospital con su padre, pero no podía hacerlo. Solo pensar en eso le daba asco, había estado haciendo muchas cosas durante el día y ya se había duchado, no podía usar esa ropa sucia de nuevo, aunque no esté 'sucia' realmente.

Kurt recogió otra camisa de la cama y la miró, y luego sus pensamientos volaron, recordando su conversación con Sebastian esa mañana.

"_Dame tu teléfono."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque te voy a dar mi número, y necesito que me des el tuyo, también."_

_Sebastian hizo una mueca extraña y Kurt dio vuelta los ojos. "No me mires así, es importante."_

_Sebastian le dio su teléfono a Kurt, de mala gana y Kurt lo miró antes de guardar su número en él. Se lo devolvió a Sebastian y luego extendió su mano, dándole su teléfono a Sebastian y esperando expectante, mientras este escribía su número en él._

"_Genial, ahora ambos tenemos el número del otro." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo mientras se levantaba para irse. "Te llamaré más tarde, cuando me esté dirigiendo hacia aquí, y si surge algo, puedes llamarme."_

_Sebastian asintió, y Kurt le devolvió ese gesto antes de caminar hacia la puerta. _

"_Hey, Kurt…" lo llamó Sebastian, deteniendo a Kurt cuando este estaba a punto de salir. _

"_¿Qué?"_

_Sebastian lo miró, había una pizca de duda en sus ojos, pero luego simplemente dijo: "Nada… solo, te veo luego."_

_Kurt no estaba convencido, pero decidió no preguntarle nada. Así que solo dijo: "Okay."_

_Y luego se fue. _

Ahora eran las tres de la tarde, lo que significaba que Kurt tenía solo unos quince minutos para aprontarse e irse si quería llegar a tiempo al hospital. No quería correr el riesgo de quedarse atascado en el tráfico y llegar tarde. Así que tenía que apurarse y vestirse. Mientras miraba sus opciones de vestimenta, no pudo evitar pensar en Sebastian y lo que había pasado esa mañana. Parecía como si Sebastian había querido decirle algo pero luego había cambiado de opinión, y Kurt se preguntó si lo que Sebastian había querido decirle tenía algo que ver con la ropa que Kurt iba a usar.

Trató de no pensar en todas esas veces que Sebastian había hecho comentarios groseros acerca de su ropa. Estaba en el pasado, ¿no? Pero aún así, Kurt no pudo evitar cuestionárselo, especialmente cuando veía de nuevo las opciones en su cama. Cada abrigo y chaqueta tenían algo "extra." El camuflado le gustaba usarlo con su broche de hipopótamo, el azul con las pequeñas perlas doradas en el cuello, y el rojo con cierres negros en las mangas.

Kurt se río; no pudo evitarlo. Cada traje tenía su propio estilo personal y si Sebastian no le gustaba, bueno, _problema de él_. No era como si Kurt fuera a usar esa ropa solo para molestarlo. Pero si lo hiciera, sería algo divertido de ver. Después de todo, que Kurt tuviese que ir a un grupo de apoyo con él era culpa de Sebastian.

"_¡Kurt! ¡Blaine está aquí!"_

La voz de su padre quitó a Kurt de sus pensamientos, mientras gritaba desde la planta baja. Kurt estaba sorprendido. _¿Qué demonios hacía Blaine allí?_ Kurt podía escuchar pasos en la escalera y se dio cuenta que Blaine estaba llegando a su habitación. _¡Diablos!_

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta, y Kurt podía sentir como se le revolvía el estómago. Tenía ropa por toda la cama, y si Blaine entraba, se daría cuenta que Kurt planeaba salir. Él no sabía qué hacer.

"_Kurt… ¿puedo entrar?"_ La voz de Blaine llegó desde detrás de la puerta mientras golpeaba otra vez.

"¡Espera un minuto!" gritó Kurt, sintiéndose como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello, una mezcla de nervios y molestia vino a él. Recogió la camisa que se había sacado y se la coloco de nuevo, abrochándosela rápidamente.

Kurt alisó su ropa, levantó su barbilla y se miró al espejo. Tendría que usar eso; ya no tenía más tiempo. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que quería Blaine y echarlo… ahora tenía _doce minutos. _

Kurt suspiró y dijo: "¡Entra!" Sin esforzarse mucho en ocultar la molestia en su tono.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Blaine entró mientras que Kurt comenzaba a quitar la ropa que seguía sobre la cama, colocándola nuevamente en el armario. Cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta, Blaine seguía al lado de la puerta, sonriendo torpemente y mirando hacia los trajes que aún estaban desparramados por la cama de Kurt.

"Hola…" dijo torpemente.

"Blaine, hola…" dijo Kurt, tratando _con todos sus esfuerzos_, de sonar casual. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Lo siento... Hoy salimos más temprano de la escuela, no hubo glee club. Así que pasee con Tina un rato y luego pensé que podría venir y…" Blaine se tropezó con sus propias palabras, nervioso. "Quería ver si querías ir a tomar un café o algo."

Kurt se quedó mirándolo, procesando sus palabras, lo que hacía que Blaine se sintiera nervioso. "Tú sabes, ya que no pudimos hablar el otro día… por Cooper y-"

"Si, lo sé." Kurt lo interrumpió, sonriendo fuertemente con la esperanza de hacer menos incómodo el ambiente. "Solo deseaba que hubieras llamado antes… Yo, um… No puedo en este momento."

Blaine miró de nuevo la ropa sobre su cama. "¿Vas a salir?"

Kurt respiró hondo.

"Si, de hecho."

"Oh."

Kurt asintió, esperando que él hiciera la inevitable pregunta, pero Blaine no dijo nada. En cambio, el silencio se estaba volviendo tenso de tal forma que hacía sentir incómodo a Kurt, especialmente cuando este miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía solo diez minutos para salir de la casa.

"Y, um… ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó Blaine finalmente, y Kurt respiró hondo, presionando sus labios en una línea tensa y dándole a su ex-novio una mirada de complicidad.

"Blaine…"

Por suerte, Blaine entendió la indirecta, a pesar del dolor evidente que se veía en sus ojos. "Lo siento, no es asunto mío… Lamento haber venido sin avisar."

"Está bien…" dijo Kurt, sonriendo, en un intento de aliviar la tensión. "Podemos ir a tomar un café en otro momento, ¿no?"

"Si, por supuesto." Dijo Blaine, visiblemente decepcionado aunque su sonrisa era sincera.

Decir que el ambiente era incómodo sería un eufemismo, pero Kurt se alegraba de que Blaine no lo haya presionado para más información. No quería tener que mentirle, pero no podía decirle a Blaine a donde iba a ir.

Kurt caminó junto a Blaine hacia la puerta, y el chico más bajo se fue sin preguntar nada más. Al segundo en el que Blaine salió, Kurt corrió hacia su cuarto para terminarse de aprontar. Cuando Kurt dejó la casa, le dijo a su padre a donde iba a ir, pero le pidió que no le dijera a Finn o a Carole; y aunque Burt le diera una mirada extraña, estuvo de acuerdo.

Kurt le envió un mensaje a Sebastian antes de irse, haciéndole saber que estaba en camino, pero Sebastian no contestó. El trayecto hacia Cleveland fue rápido y sin inconvenientes. Prácticamente no había tráfico, lo cual era extraño para ser un Viernes de tarde, pero Kurt se alegró al llegar al hospital diez minutos antes de la seis. ¡Justo a tiempo!

Cuando Kurt llegó a la habitación de Sebastian, vio al chico más alto de pie, inclinado contra la ventana y viendo la ciudad. La puerta ya estaba abierta, pero Kurt se quedó allí y la golpeó, de todas formas.

Cuando Sebastian oyó el golpe en la puerta, se dio vuelta y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Kurt. Estaba usando una sudadera marrón con una camiseta gris por debajo, un pantalón de color azul oscuro y zapatillas rojas. La camiseta combinaba con su gorra gris, y la sonrisa incómoda de Sebastian combinaba con la de Kurt.

"¿Estás listo para ir?" preguntó Kurt, y Sebastian asintió, caminando hacia donde él estaba.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, en silencio. Sebastian parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos mientras esperaban que el ascensor los lleve hacia el primer piso, que era donde se reunía el grupo de apoyo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kurt, y aparentemente eso quitó a Sebastian de sus pensamientos.

"Si… Estoy bien." Contesto, pero Kurt sabía que algo pasaba por su mente. Quizás, Sebastian solo tenía miedo por ir a un grupo de apoyo, pero Kurt no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que decidió no tocar el tema.

No fue difícil encontrar la sala en donde el grupo se reunía, ya que había un pequeño cartel en el pasillo, en el cuál se leía: _"C.C. Reunión de Jóvenes con Cáncer. ¡Le damos la bienvenida a familiares y amigos!"_ Sebastian se tensó al leer esto mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

La sala era espaciosa y muy bien decorada. Frases inspiradoras con hermosos paisajes de fondo estaban enmarcadas en las paredes, y la habitación daba una sensación de calidez. Ya había unas quince personas en la sala, un grupo mayor a lo que Kurt había esperado que fuese. Aunque francamente, Kurt no sabía que debía esperar al entrar a una de estas cosas. Kurt sabía que era tonto; pero supuso que era algo parecido a las reuniones de AA que había visto en la televisión, con personas sentadas en sillas formando un círculo, hablando sobre sus sentimientos, repitiendo frases motivadoras y cosas así.

De hecho, las sillas estaban colocadas formando un gran círculo, y había pacientes con sus familiares y amigos sentados en algunas de estas. El círculo era grande, y había muchas sillas que seguían vacías mientras esperaban que la reunión empezara.

Sebastian se sentó en una de las sillas y Kurt se sentó a su lado. Había un espacio pequeño entre las sillas pero cuantas más personas llegaban, más sillas eran agregadas al círculo y tuvieron que poner las sillas una contra otra, sin dejar espacio entre estas.

Sebastian se enderezó y se volvió hacia Kurt, inclinándose para susurrar en su oído. "Dijeron que esto empezaba a las seis, y ya son las seis y diez."

Kurt dio vuelta los ojos. "Basta, estoy seguro de que va a comenzar en cualquier momento."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras que el resto de las personas se sentaban en las sillas vacías. Luego se inclinó hacia Kurt de nuevo y dijo: "Aquí hay más familiares y amigos que pacientes… ¿te preguntas por qué es así?"

Kurt frunció el ceño, observando la habitación. Era bastante sencillo darse cuenta de quienes eran los pacientes con solo mirarlos debido a que, bueno, _la mayoría eran calvos_. Pero también, había un chico en silla de ruedas y otra chica que no era calva, pero que tenía conectada a un pequeño poste de metal, el goteo intravenoso.

Kurt miró de vuelta a Sebastian y se inclinó hacia él. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, y Sebastian suspiró.

"Es debido a que ellos necesitan esto más que los pacientes…" dijo Sebastian, y Kurt se tensó. "Es jodidamente ridículo."

Kurt miró a Sebastian, dándole un codazo. "No digas eso." Dijo, mirando hacia las personas en la sala nuevamente y dándose cuenta que había una gran cantidad de personas saludables en la habitación, y que superaban el número de pacientes.

"Bienvenidos a todos, me alegra ver caras nuevas hoy." Empezó a decir una alta mujer rubia. "Vamos a empezar por presentarnos, como siempre. Pueden decirnos su nombre, edad, diagnostico y cualquier otra cosa que quieran compartir con el grupo."

Su sonrisa era amplia y alegre, y aunque algunas personas la encontraron contagiosa y le sonrieron también, Sebastian solo fruncía el ceño.

"Mi nombre es Katherine Morris y tengo treinta y cinco años." Continúo la mujer. "Soy una sobreviviente del cáncer de mama, he estado libre de cáncer desde hace dieciséis años." Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron, pero tenía sentido. Ella era la líder del grupo, y como era un grupo para adolescentes con cáncer, tenía sentido que ella también lo haya sufrido. Era inquietante pensar en una chica de diecinueve años teniendo cáncer de mama, pero al mismo tiempo, Kurt se alegraba de ver que ella había sobrevivido.

Sebastian se veía aburrido, lo cual era ridículo, considerando que la reunión acababa de empezar. Así que Kurt le dio un codazo de nuevo, con la esperanza de que si se burlaba de él, al menos lo haría sonreír. Pero Sebastian solo lo miró y luego tomó la mano de Kurt, dándole un leve apretón antes de soltarla de nuevo. Luego colocó su brazo sobre la espalda de la silla de Kurt y lo dejó allí.

Kurt estaba desconcertado por el repentino gesto cariñoso de Sebastian, sintiéndose incómodo y un poco nervioso por la sensación del brazo de Sebastian detrás de sus hombros. Aunque Sebastian no lo estaba tocando, Kurt podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo debido a la proximidad repentina, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se concentró y trató de prestar atención a las personas que estaban hablando.

"Mi nombre es Jennifer, tengo quince años y padezco la enfermedad de Hodgkin. Tengo mi última sesión de radioterapia el Lunes, y estoy muy contenta por eso." Dijo otra chica, sonriendo. "Estoy aquí con mi mamá y mi hermana, han sido un gran apoyo para mí. No sé qué haría sin ellas."

"Mi nombre es Kevin. Uh… Tengo Osteosarcoma grado dos. Tengo mi primera sesión de quimioterapia mañana, y estoy muy asustado." Dijo un joven colorado mientras una mujer que estaba a su lado –probablemente su madre– lo abrazaba.

"Soy Danny, tengo dieciocho años, y tengo Leucemia Mieloide Aguda."

Los pacientes fueron uno tras uno. Y Kurt se sorprendió al ver que unas cuantas personas que se veían "saludables" eran en realidad pacientes.

Siguió así, la mayoría de los pacientes se paraban y se presentaban a sí mismo y a sus familiares o amigos antes de pasar a la siguiente persona. Cuando finalmente le tocó el turno a Sebastian, este no sé paro; solo se acercó a Kurt, tomando nuevamente su mano pero la sostuvo fuerte esta vez.

"Mi nombre es Sebastian, y este es mi novio, Kurt."

_¿Novio? ¿Qué?_ La expresión de sorpresa de Kurt debía ser igual a la de otras personas en la habitación.

"¿Qué más?" continuo Sebastian, sonriendo despreocupadamente. "Tengo diecisiete años, tengo Leucemia Linfoide Aguda… y sigo vivo." Dijo antes de volver a mirar a Kurt y sonreírle cariñosamente, claramente sobreactuando.

Kurt no podría haberse librado de la mano de Sebastian ni aunque lo intentara. Sebastian la estaba sujetando fuertemente mientras que Katherine asentía nerviosamente y decía: "Bueno, um… un gusto conocerte Sebastian… y Kurt. ¡Bienvenidos al grupo!"

Todos los demás asintieron y el inevitable murmullo era evidente entre los miembros más jóvenes, pero a Sebastian no parecía importarle. En todo caso, parecía como si Sebastian disfrutara haber sorprendido a unas cuantas personas en la habitación.

En ese momento, Kurt deseó estar sentado en una mesa, porque lo único que quería hacer era darle una patada a Sebastian. Pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando todos los estaban viendo, así que en vez de eso, sonrío, esperando no verse tan incómodo de como se sentía por dentro. _Tendrá mucho que pagar cuando estén afuera. _

El resto de los pacientes se presentaron. (Demasiados como para que Kurt los recordara.) Todo ese tiempo, Sebastian mantuvo su mano sobre la de Kurt. Incluso cuando el agarre de Sebastian había aflojado considerablemente, Kurt no se atrevió a quitar su mano. Estaba mirando a Sebastian, pero el chico más alto estaba evitando contacto visual con su supuesto "novio."

Cuando todos habían terminado de presentarse, otro chico quien se presentó como Jim Bennet tomó el lugar de Katherine. Aparentemente, estaban planeando un "Camp", e iban a hablar de eso y de las actividades que harían.

"Así que, tenemos mucho que hacer…" dijo Jim. "Pero antes de empezar, quiero darles el espacio a la Sra. Rogers y a su familia, para decir algunas palabras."

Una mujer se levantó de una de las sillas, y estaba sosteniendo las manos de quienes Kurt asumió que serían sus hijas: Una niña que probablemente tenía entre diez o doce años a lo sumo; y otra que claramente estaba en sus veintitantos.

La mujer estaba visiblemente cansada, se veía como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero su expresión era cálida mientras hablaba. "Queríamos venir aquí por última vez, y agradecerles a todos en nombre de Tim." Ella comenzó, y Kurt no le gustaba a donde esto iba. Sintió que Sebastian le apretaba más la mano, pero cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo, Sebastian estaba mirando directamente a la Sra. Rogers.

"Este grupo ha sido muy especial para nosotros desde el primer día que vinimos…" su voz se estaba rompiendo. "Y sé que su apoyo fue fundamental para Tim, especialmente en sus últimos días."

Su hija más joven la estaba mirando, y la otra tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Estos son tiempos difíciles para nuestra familia pero todos ustedes son muy especiales para nosotras, y apreciamos a aquellos que puedan unirse a nosotras en el memorial. Siempre los recordaremos y quiero compartir con ustedes algo que Tim escribió la semana pasada…" dijo la mujer, limpiándose los ojos y sacando un pedazo de papel doblado de su bolsillo.

Kurt se sobresaltó cuando Sebastian dejo ir su mano de repente. Sebastian se levantó, empujando su silla hacia atrás y saliendo de la sala. Kurt no sabía qué hacer. La repentina salida de Sebastian no había interrumpido a la Sra. Rogers, pero muchas personas en la habitación habían desviado su atención hacia la retirada de Sebastian y ahora estaban viendo expectantes a Kurt.

_Probablemente debería ir detrás de Sebastian, ¿verdad? Verdad. _

Kurt se levantó de la silla tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salió de la sala lentamente. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, miró a izquierda y derecha pero no pudo ver a Sebastian por ninguna parte. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la derecha pero Sebastian no estaba a la vista, así que Kurt sacó su teléfono y discó su número, pero era inútil, porque Sebastian no iba a atender.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que había solo dos opciones. Sebastian podría haber vuelto a su habitación, o estaría afuera en uno de los jardines. ¿Pero en cuál de todos? El hospital era enorme.

Por suerte, después de caminar por el pasillo que dirigía al primer jardín, encontró a Sebastian parado junto a los rosales. Estaba apoyado en una valla de metal azul con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia abajo. Kurt caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Sebastian hasta estar de pie junto a él. Sebastian lo notó pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se dio vuelta para mirar a Kurt.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kurt cautelosamente, pero Sebastian no contestó; solo se encogió de hombros.

Kurt esperó un minuto, pero estaba frío allí y aunque estuviera usando un abrigo, podía sentirlo de todas formas. Sebastian solo llevaba una sudadera, y Kurt no era un experto pero pensó que no sería bueno para Sebastian estar expuesto al frío cuando su sistema inmunológico estaba luchando contra el cáncer.

"Um… ¿Quieres volver a entrar?"

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Sebastian suspiró y dijo: "No."

Kurt esperó otro rato; no sabía que debía hacer. Sebastian parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, recogiendo hojas del arbusto que estaba en frente de él, cortándolas y tirándolas, sin pensar en ello.

"Está muy frío aquí, no creo que debas estar afue-"

Sebastian comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, causando que Kurt se detuviera a la mitad de la oración.

"El frío es el menor de mis problemas ahora mismo, Kurt."

"Bueno, _yo_ tengo frío." Kurt intentó otra vez. "Y estoy usando un abrigo más grande que el tuyo, así que tú también debes sentirlo. Vamos a dentro."

"Estoy bien, puedes volver a entrar si quieres."

"No puedo volver sin ti."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Sebastian, quien seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, pero se concentraba en las hojas que seguía sacando del arbusto.

Kurt no quería discutir con Sebastian, así que decidió darle un enfoque distinto, en su lugar. Trató de sonreír y dijo: "Bueno, porque, ¿qué clase de _novio_ sería si te dejara aquí con frío?"

Kurt se alivió que sus palabras consiguieran una risa por parte de Sebastian.

"Si, perdón por eso." Dijo Sebastian, sintiéndolo a medias.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Kurt y Sebastian se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Honestamente? Esperaba que fueran homofóbicos." Dijo Sebastian, como si no fuese nada serio. "Solo, tú sabes… darme otra razón para no volver a ir."

Kurt negó con la cabeza en total y absoluta incredulidad. "Sebastian, debes ser el único hombre gay en este Tierra que 'espera' que las personas sean homofóbicas. No puedes seguir haciendo esas cosas."

"Uh…si puedo, de hecho."

"Eso es muy inmaduro, ¿sabes?" dijo Kurt, y Sebastian se tensó visiblemente. El frío hacía que cada respiración que Sebastian tomara se viera como niebla en frente de él y Kurt pensaba que él estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad.

"Sí, bueno, no me importa. No voy a volver allí… ¡Es jodidamente estúpido!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Kurt estaba perturbado por la repentina hostilidad de Sebastian. "La reunión apenas había empezado cuando te fuiste."

"Simplemente no lo entiendes, Kurt… ¡no comprendes!" espetó Sebastian.

"¡Tienes razón, no lo entiendo!" respondió Kurt con firmeza, dando vuelta todo su cuerpo hacia Sebastian, esperando que el chico más alto lo mirara. "Así que dime, Sebastian… Cuéntame, para que yo pueda entenderlo."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, aún sin querer mirarlo, y fue entonces cuando Kurt notó que los ojos de Sebastian brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Así que solo se quedó en silencio por un largo período de tiempo hasta que Sebastian hablara de nuevo.

"Simplemente no soy esta _cosa_…" dijo, en una voz tan baja que era casi un susurro. "No soy mi cáncer."

"Por supuesto que no lo eres." Kurt lo tranquilizó.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen, pero luego _actúan_ como si lo fuera." Bufó Sebastian, negando con la cabeza. "Terapia, grupos de apoyo, plegarias, yo no necesitaba nada de eso antes de tener cáncer, y tampoco las necesito ahora."

"Sigo siendo la misma persona, Kurt, soy el _mismo chico_…" dijo Sebastian, riéndose con amargura. "Solo necesito un montón de drogas y visitas al médico para seguir vivo. Pero no he cambiado; sigo siendo el mismo. Y estoy harto que las personas actúen como si de repente me haya convertido en una criatura frágil que necesita afecto y compasión y terapia para hablar sobre sentimientos y toda esa mierda… Solo… ¡me hace querer gritar!"

Al momento en que Sebastian terminó de hablar, estaba respirando con dificultad, y seguía mirando hacia cualquier lugar excepto hacia la dirección de Kurt.

"Bueno, entonces no vayas al grupo de apoyo, solo se honesto con tu madre y dile… Estoy seguro que entenderá."

"No, Kurt. Es que… ugh." Sebastian se mordió un labio mientras luchaba con sus palabras, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Es que no quiero lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hago…" dijo Sebastian, pasando una mano por sus ojos y limpiándolos con rudeza.

"¿Lastimarla de qué forma?" preguntó Kurt suavemente.

Sebastian dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella llora mucho, por mi. Verla preocupada y estresada, me mata por dentro."

"Pero no puedes culparte por eso, Sebastian… nada de esto es tu culpa."

"Mi mamá es todo para mi… y haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero de alguna manera, _no puedo_ hacer esto." Dijo Sebastian, su voz temblaba un poco. "No puedo venir aquí y fingir que puedo lidiar con esto. No puedo escuchar a esas personas hablar acerca de su cáncer y como les hacen frente y lidian con él. No quiero aprender a lidiar con él, ¡quiero que se _vaya!_"

Kurt no podía hablar ni aunque quisiera; sentía como un nudo formándose en su garganta, y todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar lo que Sebastian decía.

"¿Viste esa mujer, hablando sobre su hijo muerto? No puedo evitar pensar en que puede que algún día mi madre esté hablando así de _mí_… y eso… apesta." La voz de Sebastian se quebró al final mientras más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos; pero las limpió rápidamente con la manga de su sudadera. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en uno de los bancos más cercano, agachándose y colocando sus codos en sus rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Poco después, Sebastian estaba llorando realmente. Kurt podía decir que él estaba tratando de mantenerse compuesto pero estaba fallando miserablemente mientras que sollozos ahogados se le escapaban.

Sebastian no estaba solamente triste. Más que eso, parecía estar desesperado y derrotado, y Kurt sintió dolor en su corazón por él. Ahora entendía por qué Sebastian había dejado la habitación de manera abrupta durante el discurso de la Sra. Rogers.

Kurt se quedó en silencio mientras que Sebastian sollozaba y trataba de recobrar la compostura. Por un momento, Kurt deseó hacer algo, o decir algo para consolar a Sebastian pero no sabía qué hacer. Deseaba poder acercarse a él, abrazarlo o algo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Porque, aunque Sebastian parecía estar abierto ahora, Kurt pensaba que al mismo tiempo seguía siendo reservado y visiblemente avergonzado ante el hecho de que estaba llorando.

Así que Kurt decidió caminar hacia donde estaba y sentarse en el banco junto a él. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos que parecieron eternos mientras que Sebastian miraba al suelo, sollozando. Kurt odiaba sentirse tan impotente, pero esa extraña amistad que él y Sebastian tenían todavía estaba pasando por una etapa temprana, por eso Kurt temía que cualquier error por más mínimo que fuera, la rompa en pedazos.

"Tu mamá es fuerte, y sabe que tú también lo eres." Dijo Kurt cuidadosamente, buscando los ojos de Sebastian. "Me dijo eso el día que nos conocimos."

Sebastian bufó, "Eso es porque soy muy bueno fingiendo. Pero sé que probablemente piense que estoy deprimido o algo así, solo porque no quiero personas a mí alrededor. Pero no estoy deprimido, Kurt. Solo quiero que me dejen solo. Eso es todo."

Kurt pensó en las palabras de Sebastian por un tiempo.

"¿Por eso te fuiste de Dalton?"

Sebastian suspiró, y por un momento, Kurt estaba seguro de que le iba a gritar nuevamente, decirle que se vaya a la mierda o algo así. Pero en vez de eso, Sebastian lo miró con una sonrisa de resignación y dijo: "No. No puedo ir a la escuela cuando la mitad del tiempo me siento como la mierda y la otra mitad del tiempo tengo que estar en el hospital... es inútil."

Kurt supuso que Sebastian tenía un punto, pero el hecho que Sebastian también haya cortado relaciones con casi todos los que lo conocían, lo seguía molestando.

"¿Pero no lo extrañas?" presionó Kurt. "¿No extrañas a tus amigos, los Warblers?"

Sebastian río amargamente y se secó los ojos de nuevo. "No, no lo hago."

"No te creo."

"No son mis amigos, Kurt. No era muy cercano a ninguno de ellos. Probablemente solo me toleraban porque me necesitaban."

"Eso no es cierto…" respondió Kurt rápidamente sintiéndose casi ofendido, en nombre de los Warblers.

"¿Cómo lo _sabes_?"

"Porque se preocupan por ti." Dijo Kurt firmemente, y la cabeza de Sebastian se dirigió hacia la dirección de Kurt instantáneamente, con los ojos abiertos y alarmados.

"Qué-"

"En las Regionales…" Kurt interrumpió a Sebastian antes de que pudiera gritarle, "Blaine y yo fuimos a los trasbastidores después de la actuación. Él les preguntó por ti, por qué no estabas allí; y ellos no supieron que responderle."

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos, como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que Kurt estaba diciendo, pero él aún así continuo.

"Nick dijo que te había llamado. Trent y Thad también parecían preocupados por ti, Sebastian, estoy seguro de que te extrañan."

"Seguramente lo hacen." Dijo Sebastian, sarcásticamente.

Kurt suspiró, exasperado por la terquedad de Sebastian. "No entiendo porque te irías así como así. Sin decirle nada a nadie."

"No quiero que las personas me asfixien y…" Sebastian se interrumpió a sí mismo, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero decidió no hacerlo. "Es solo la vida, Kurt… las personas vienen y van. No es la gran cosa."

Kurt no podía creer las cosas que Sebastian estaba diciendo, no entendía. De repente, Sebastian se dio vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Dime si sigues en contacto con todos tus compañeros que se han transferido a otra escuela."

"¿Qué?"

"O miembros de tu Glee Club. ¿Alguna vez, alguien dejó McKinley y tú nunca más oíste nada acerca de esa persona?" preguntó Sebastian directamente. "¿Qué tal tus amigos que se graduaron el año pasado y se fueron a la Universidad? ¿Siguen en contacto?"

Kurt estaba confundido por las preguntas de Sebastian. "Um, no lo sé, digo…"

"Vamos, Kurt, si lo sabes." Dijo Sebastian. "_No_ siguen en contacto porque ya no son tus compañeros de clase. Se graduaron, fueron por caminos separados, y quizás sepas su paradero al principio, pero después de unos meses, no volverás a hablarles. Solo porque yo tengo diferentes razones para dejar la escuela, no hace ninguna diferencia en el asunto."

Kurt estaba a punto de protestar pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir algo, cuando Sebastian miro hacia un lado y maldijo en voz baja. Cuando siguió la vista de Sebastian, Kurt se dio vuelta que había una enfermera caminando hacia ellos.

"¿Sebastian?"

Sebastian suspiró, sonriendo incómodamente mientras se levantaba lentamente del banco. Kurt estaba confundido cerca de que estaba pasando pero comprendió rápidamente una vez que la enfermera llegó hacia donde estaban y colocó una mano sobre la frente de Sebastian.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Está helado! No puedes estar afuera, cariño…"

"Lo sé, lo siento." Dijo Sebastian en voz baja, claramente nervioso por las acciones de la enfermera.

"¿Él es Kurt?" preguntó mientras que Kurt se levantaba del banco y se paraba junto a Sebastian.

"Si…" dijo Sebastian, incómodo. "Kurt, esta es Felicia, es amiga de mi mamá. Ella, um… trabaja aquí."

"Un gusto conocerte, Kurt," dijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Sebastian. Su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo. "Le prometí a tu madre mantener un ojo sobre ti. ¡Estoy sorprendida de que nadie haya notado que estabas a fuera!" dijo ella, llevando a Sebastian de vuelta al hospital.

Kurt los siguió todo el camino hacia la habitación de Sebastian, mientras Felicia le decía que ya era hora de la cena. Kurt trató de no reírse al ver la mirada en el rostro de Sebastian. Parecía más joven de repente, como un niño siendo castigado. No tenía precio.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Felicia le entregó el menú a Sebastian y le habló acerca de las opciones que podía escoger. Sebastian miró el menú con una expresión de aburrimiento, mientras Felicia dejaba la habitación. Diciendo que volvería en un minuto para tomar la orden de Sebastian.

Sebastian estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y Kurt en el lado opuesto, esperando y preguntándose si debería quedarse o debería irse. Quería continuar la conversación pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo traer el tema a colación nuevamente. Kurt no quería alejar a Sebastian, pero todo eso de mantener su situación en secreto, lo estaba afectando de alguna manera. Kurt deseaba poder hacer que Sebastian vea que no era necesario hacer eso.

Sebastian se dio vuelta para mirar a Kurt y dejó el menú.

"¿Qué vas a comer?" preguntó Kurt y Sebastian solo negó con la cabeza.

"No hay nada remotamente apetecible aquí."

Kurt cogió el menú y le echó un vistazo. No se veía mal; de hecho, se veía como un menú de restaurante. Por supuesto, las opciones eran más simples, y también más medidas; pero aún así se veía bastante bien. Kurt estaba sorprendido de que el hospital tuviera un menú, para empezar.

"Solo puedo elegir del número cinco al número nueve." Dijo Sebastian, quitándose sus zapatillas y recostándose en su lado de la cama, enfrentado a Kurt.

Kurt lo miró y levantó una ceja. "¿No te gusta la pechuga de pollo con verduras saladas?"

"Usualmente sí, pero aquí las cosas no saben a nada."

"Las imágenes se ven muy bien."

Sebastian solo bufó. "Seguramente son fotografías de stock."

Ambos rieron.

"¿Qué preferirías comer entonces?" preguntó Kurt, dejando de lado el menú.

Sebastian lo miró y pensó en la pregunta de Kurt por un momento. Luego se lamió los labios y dijo: "_Amaría_ un sándwich de tofu frito, una bolsa de Doritos y una Heineken."

"Eso es muy… _específico_." Río Kurt, sorprendido de la elección de alimentos de Sebastian. "¿De verdad te gusta el tofu?"

"Mi hermana hace sándwiches de tofu geniales, los amo. Yo no puedo sin embargo, soy muy malo haciéndolos. Así que solo los como cuando ella está en la cuidad."

Kurt se estaba riendo y negando con la cabeza.

"Tofu frito, aguacate y pepinos, con alguna otra salsa extraña que ella saca de la nada." Dijo Sebastian, sonriendo y mirando con nostalgia hacia la pared como si estuviera viendo el sándwich ahí. "Realmente mataría por uno de esos en este momento… Tu sabes, para mi _última cena_." Bromeo.

"¿Última cena? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Kurt, confundido.

"Empiezo con la quimioterapia de nuevo, mañana." Dijo Sebastian, recostándose en la almohada y mirando al techo de vuelta. "No creo que sea capaz de comer mucho después de eso."

"¿Ya?"

"Si… no puedo tener un descanso."

"Pero… ¿no tenías que esperar un poco más antes de tu próxima sesión?"

"Bueno… Estoy mejorando, y supongo que estoy más fuerte de lo que jamás estaré. Así que…" dijo Sebastian, siendo serio nuevamente. "No puedo descansar y correr el riesgo que las células del cáncer comiencen una fiesta en mi torrente sanguíneo. ¿Sabes?"

Sebastian le envió a Kurt una sonrisa forzada pero había un profunda tristeza en sus ojos que Kurt definitivamente podía ver a pesar de la fachada de fortaleza que mantenía.

En ese momento, la mente de Kurt volvió hacia el dibujo que había visto en la revista de Sebastian hace unos días y sintió su pecho apretado. Todo lo que Kurt podía pensar era en que Sebastian, en la mañana siguiente, iba a pasar por algo que lo asustaba mucho, y que él no sería capaz de estar ahí con él.

Y eso apestaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Original: s/8892452/9/The-Waiting

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana, la habitación de Kurt estaba en silencio y oscura, y las únicas cosas a la vista eran los brillante números rojos del reloj de su mesita de luz. Kurt los observó y luego cerró los ojos de nuevo, acurrucándose bajo las sabanas.

Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a despertarse en la madrugada cada dos días para ir al hospital con su padre, así que a menudo se despertaba unos minutos antes que su despertador sonara.

No había colocado la alarma hoy, porque no tenía que ir al hospital. Sin embargo, Kurt estaba despierto, pensando en varias razones por las que ir. Kurt se sacudió y dio vueltas en la cama por un largo rato hasta que se rindió en conseguir sueño. Se sentía inquieto y desgarrado, sus emociones hicieron que fuera imposible para él volver a dormir.

Kurt se sentía frustrado porque ya había tomado una decisión antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior. Había decidido que _no_ visitaría a Sebastian hasta el domingo, cuando fuera al hospital con su padre de nuevo.

Desafortunadamente, Kurt era incapaz de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Sebastian.

Lo único que quería Kurt era volver a dormir, pero no podía, no cuando su mente daba vueltas. No podía evitar preocuparse acerca de Sebastian recibiendo la quimioterapia nuevamente el día de hoy, porque sabía que iba a ser duro. Siguió repitiendo en su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Sebastian esa noche, una y otra vez.

_Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del hospital. Sebastian estaba comiendo su cena con mala gana mientras que Kurt estaba sentando en el otro lado de la cama comiendo la gelatina de fresa que había venido de postre. Habían estado comiendo en un silencio amigable por un tiempo hasta que Kurt finalmente se atrevió a preguntar._

"_¿Cómo se siente?"_

"_¿Qué cosa? ¿El pollo?"_

"_No… Y-yo me refiero a…" Kurt tartamudeo, "Tu sabes… la qui-"_

"_¿La quimioterapia?" Soltó Sebastian, interrumpiéndolo. _

"_Si…"_

_Kurt podía sentirse ruborizado, y Sebastian suspiró, observando su comida, hurgando con su tenedor y por un momento Kurt se pregunto si había estado fuera de lugar preguntarle eso. "Lo siento… no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres."_

_Sebastian lo miró y negó con la cabeza, "Esta bien… Solo que no sé cómo explicarlo."_

_Kurt asintió comprensivamente. _

"_Es la peor cosa por la que he pasado. Es horrible… Pero, cada vez es diferente." Dijo Sebastian, tomando otra probada de pollo y mirando por la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos. _

"_Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian, sin embargo…" Continuo, "A veces duele, quema… Me da mucha hambre pero luego no puedo comer nada porque siento nauseas todo el tiempo. Mejora después de unos días pero luego me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión o algo así. Es agotador."_

_Kurt odiaba enfermarse y no podía imaginar lo horrible que debía ser para Sebastian sentir todas esas cosas a la vez. _

"_Aunque se supone que estaba vez será diferente, o al menos eso es lo que ellos esperan. El médico dijo que han adaptado las drogas o algo así…" dijo Sebastian, haciendo falsas comillas con las manos y dando vuelta los ojos. "Así que tal vez será mejor, pero también podría ser peor. Supongo que lo averiguaré mañana."_

"_Esperemos que sea mejor." Le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras terminaba el resto de la gelatina que estaba en un pequeño recipiente de plástico. _

_Sebastian bufó, "Si… eso espero, porque me siento como una maldita rata de laboratorio."_

Kurt se levanto de la cama y bajo por las escaleras. No tenía sentido quedarse en la cama si solo iba a permanecer allí despierto. Así que pensó que quizás tomar un vaso con agua lo ayudaría a dejar de preocuparse por Sebastian y seguir con su decisión de quedarse en casa.

Una vez que bajó las escaleras, vio a su padre en el living, sentando en la oscuridad con la televisión prendida, aunque sin volumen.

"¿Papá?"

"Hola, muchacho."

"¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, es solo que… no podía dormir."

"¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Kurt, estoy bien." Dijo Burt, sonriendo, "No podía dormir así que vine aquí. No quería despertar a Carole con mis constantes movimientos en la cama. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú levantado?"

Kurt suspiró, "Tampoco podía dormir."

Burt lo miró por un rato, analizando su expresión en la penumbra de la habitación. Kurt seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente hacia la pantalla de la televisión.

"¿Algo te está molestando?" preguntó Burt, y Kurt suspiró.

"Se trata de Sebastian."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno… Hoy va a tener una sesión de quimioterapia y estoy un poco preocupado. No lo sé."

Burt asintió y se quedaron en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo.

"¿Vas a visitarlo hoy?"

Kurt estaba sorprendido por la pregunta de su padre. "Uh… No lo sé- Digo, no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, nosotros no tenemos que ir al hospital hoy y…"

"¿Y? Puedes ir si quieres, Kurt." Dijo Burt, mientras comenzaba a levantarse del sofá, "Si estás levantado a estas horas pensando y preocupándote por él, deberías ir."

"Pero… ¿qué pasa con lo de planear el cumpleaños de Carole-"

"Podemos hablar de eso cuando regreses."

Burt se paró en frente de Kurt, dándole una mirada de complicidad. "Mira Kurt, si no vas, probablemente pasarás todo el día preguntándote como estará él. Estarás preocupado y desanimado y lamentando no haber ido. Así que, ve."

Por mucho que odiara esto, Kurt sabía que su padre tenía razón. Burt lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Ve a vestirte y yo te haré un café." Dijo Burt, caminando hacia la cocina y dejando a Kurt en el living aún oscuro.

Cuando Kurt llegó al hospital, se sentía mareado y hasta un poco nervioso. Sebastian sabía que Kurt no tenía que ir al hospital hasta el día siguiente, así que se preguntaba cual sería la reacción de Sebastian cuando lo viera hoy.

Kurt no tenía idea de que "llevarle" a Sebastian esta vez. No sabía si Sebastian estaría levantado para jugar Jenga o si estaría dormido o adolorido. Con cada paso que Kurt daba hacia la sala de Oncología, se sentía más y más inseguro acerca de la decisión de haber ido al hospital. Pero él estaba allí ahora; no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Cuando Kurt llegó finalmente al ascensor, decidió respirar profundamente y calmarse. Presionó el botón y esperó, observando los números mientras que el ascensor bajaba piso a piso. Cuando la puerta del ascensor finalmente se abrió, Kurt se sorprendió de ver salir a la Sra. Smythe.

Kurt le saludo con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

"¡Oh, dios mío, Kurt!" dijo, abrazándolo fuertemente y por un minuto Kurt entró en pánico, pensando que algo malo le había pasado a Sebastian.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte aquí…" Ella se secó los ojos con un pañuelo y trató de recobrar la compostura, "Sebastian me dijo que no ibas a venir hoy."

Kurt sintió como su rostro se enrojecía, "Si, bueno… mi papá no tenía que venir hoy, tal vez por eso."

"¿Viniste solo por él?" preguntó la Sra. Smythe con una cálida y triste sonrisa, y Kurt simplemente asintió.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Kurt y la Sra. Smythe respiró profundamente.

"Empezaron con la quimioterapia hace una hora, pero no me puedo quedar más tiempo porque tengo una conferencia en Illinois." Dijo ella, sintiéndose claramente mal al dejar a su hijo durante un momento difícil. "Ya estoy llegando tarde al aeropuerto."

"Oh…" Kurt presiono sus labios, formando una línea tensa y le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva. "¿Cuándo vas a volver?"

"La mañana del Lunes, estaré aquí en la mañana del Lunes."

Kurt asintió. "Le haré compañía Sra. Smythe, no se preocupe." Dijo, tratando de animarla, y la Sra. Smythe le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

"Gracias, Kurt."

Después de hablar con la Sra. Smythe, Kurt se sintió mejor por haber decidido ir al hospital, después de todo. Cuando llegó al piso número once y salió del ascensor, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de Sebastian estaba abierta. Se paró frente a la puerta y miró cautelosamente hacia adentro. Sebastian estaba sentado en la cama, llevando puesto su pantalón azul de Dalton y su usual bata. La cama estaba en posición vertical, de manera que Sebastian podía sentarse apoyando su espalda en las almohadas, pero su cabeza estaba hacia la derecha, observando las ventanas.

Sebastian todavía no había notado que Kurt estaba en la puerta, lo que le dio a Kurt unos segundos para quedarse allí y observarlo. El rostro de Sebastian estaba de costado así que Kurt no podía ver la expresión en él, pero todo acerca de él y su habitación vacía, parecía triste. Era el horario de visita, y había personas en otras habitaciones, sin embargo Sebastian estaba solo.

_Bueno, ya no._

Kurt golpeó la puerta, haciendo que Sebastian se diera vuelta y lo mirara. La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de Sebastian una vez que vio a Kurt entrar en la habitación.

"¿Kurt? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa confusa.

Kurt se acercó a la cama de Sebastian y se sentó en el borde de esta. "Bueno… Sabía que me extrañarías si no venía, así que vine a ver como estabas."

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos, pero finalmente sonrió. Ahora que Kurt estaba sentado cerca de él, fue capaz de ver que los ojos de Sebastian estaban rojos, y su nariz se veía un poco hinchada. Kurt se preguntó si Sebastian había estado llorando después de que su madre se fuera para el aeropuerto.

"Así que… ¿Cómo va?" preguntó Kurt.

"Oh, está realmente genial." Contestó Sebastian, señalando la bomba de infusión que estaba a su lado.

Kurt sonrió. Estaba feliz al ver que Sebastian estaba de buen humor. "Eso es genial, quizás no será tan malo esta vez, ¿no?"

"Es demasiado pronto como para poder decirlo…" Sebastian suspiró, "Tengo que sentarme aquí y dejar que entren en mí estos residuos tóxicos por un par de horas, para poder ver cómo va a ser."

Kurt presiono sus labios tensamente, sonriéndole comprensivamente. "Luces como un kool-aid o algo así."

Sebastian bufó. "Si, probablemente orinaré rojo durante días."

Ambos rieron ante eso. Kurt miró a Sebastian y se dio cuenta que tenía su revista en la cama, a su lado.

"¿Sigues usando la revista?"

Sebastian la agarró, mirando las páginas. "Un poco… hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero no he tenido ganas de hacer nada últimamente." Se acercó hacia la mesa de luz y agarró un crayón rojo y un marcador negro. Kurt se quedó en silencio mientras que Sebastian empezaba a dibujar algo en una de las páginas.

Un par de segundos después, Sebastian le entregó la revista a Kurt. Cuando miró la página, Kurt se sorprendió. Sebastian había dibujado el hombre del kool-aid, pero con cuernos y un tridente.

"Está realmente bien… No sabía que podías dibujar, Sebastian."

"Sí, bueno…" Sebastian se encogió de hombros, "No sé si a eso se le puede llamar dibujar, eso solo algo que hago por diversión."

Kurt se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de luz, abriendo la pequeña caja de plástico y sacando algunos crayones. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a dibujar también. Sebastian lo observó con curiosidad mientras que Kurt colocaba la revista sobre su regazo.

Cuando Kurt le entregó la revista a Sebastian, este observó el dibujo de Kurt y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Es mi versión del hombre del kool-aid!" dijo Kurt indignado.

"Pero es verde, y parece un pañal."

Kurt golpeó a Sebastian en la pierna, y ambos rieron. "El verde es mi favorito, ¡y no se ve como un pañal!" protestó Kurt, quitando la revista de las manos de Sebastian y observando ambos dibujos. Sebastian definitivamente era mejor dibujante de lo que Kurt jamás sería, pero él no iba a admitir su derrota por el momento.

Empezaron a bromear entre ellos, Sebastian dibujaba cosas y luego desafiaba a Kurt para que dibujara su versión de estas, para ver quien lo hacía mejor. Kurt estaba decidido a dibujar mejor que Sebastian, y a veces lo lograba. Empezaron dibujando cosas simples como perros y casas, pero luego empezaron con cosas más complicadas como helicópteros y rostros humanos. A esta altura era evidente que Sebastian iba a vencerlo siempre, así que Kurt decidió intentar otra cosa.

Le entregó la revista a Sebastian y cuando este la vio, frunció el ceño. Había 8 pequeñas líneas en fila y una L al revés.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Vamos a jugar al ahorcado." Dijo Kurt, y Sebastian río.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"¿Qué? ¿Temes perder?"

Sebastian se veía ofendido, "¡Por supuesto que no!"

Kurt se levantó y arrastró la pequeña mesa de la esquina, colocándola cerca de la cama en frente de Sebastian, para poder poner ahí la revista mientras que Sebastian adivinaba las letras. Comenzó con las vocales, pero la palabras no tenía la A, E o O, así que Sebastian ya tenía la cabeza, el torso y un brazo del hombre ahorcado.

"No he jugado a esto desde que estaba en la escuela."

"Tienes que intentar otras letras también, no solo las vocales, ¿sabes?"

"¡Cállate! Al menos dime qué tipo de palabras es."

"¡Pero eso es trampa!"

"No, solo dime si es una cosa, o un lugar o un nombre… ¡algo!"

Kurt levantó una ceja, "Eres todo un bebé llorón…" Sebastian lo miró, así que Kurt finalmente cedió. "Bien, es un lugar."

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos y miró la hoja, tratando de averiguar qué lugar podría ser.

**B** **U** ** _ _ _ ** **I** **C** ** _**

Lamentablemente para Sebastian, no pudo adivinar cuál era la palabra así que la pequeña figura del hombre fue ahorcada. Kurt estaba tratando de no reírse ante la expresión de completa confusión de Sebastian. Él no podía creer que había perdido. Era algo muy gracioso de ver.

"Bien, perdí… ¿me vas a decir ahora?"

No confiaba en sí mismo para hablar sin reírse a carcajadas, así que Kurt agarró la revista y completó los espacios con las letras que faltaban.

"¿Bushwick? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Nunca he oído de ese lugar!" protestó Sebastian.

"Tienes que salir más," se burló Kurt, "Bushwick es un barrio de Brooklyn, es donde solía vivir con Rachel el año pasado."

Sebastian simplemente lo miró. "Como sea… ¡Ahora es _mi_ turno!"

Sebastian agarró la revista y la mantuvo en él por unos segundos. Cuando la volvió a colocar en la mesa, había 8 espacios también. Kurt empezó a adivinar letras y cada vez que se equivocaba, Sebastian estaba más que feliz por poder dibujar otra parte del cuerpo en la figura.

Kurt miró la página y quedó pensativo, pensando en que la palabra podría ser. Kurt no quería pedirle ninguna pista a Sebastian, de esa forma cuando adivinara la palabra, podría burlarse de él al respecto.

A su figura humana solo le quedaba una pierna más para perder. Así que Kurt tenía que adivinarlo en ese momento.

"Puedo dibujarle un sobrero también, ¿sabes?" Sebastian se burló de él, "Para darte más oportunidades de adivinar mi palabra."

Kurt dio vuelta los ojos y negó con la cabeza, dándole otra mirada a las letras en la hoja, y en ese momento se dio cuenta.

**_E_ _C_ _N**

"¡Oh, dios mío!" exclamó Kurt, "¿Felación? ¿De verdad la palabras es felación?"

La risa de Sebastian se lo confirmó, y Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras lo observaba llenar los espacios vacíos.

"¿Qué? Tú fuiste quien empezó con las palabras raras y complicadas… Yo lo hice fácil para ti. ¡Las mamadas son geniales!"

Eso hizo bufar a Kurt, "Eres increíble."

"Sip…" contestó Sebastian con un guiño. "¡Y también lo son mis mamadas!"

Ante la expresión avergonzada de Kurt, Sebastian comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos y cayendo en las almohadas.

"¡Sebastian!" lo rezongó Kurt, "Hay gente afuera… ¡alguien podría oírte!"

A Sebastian no parecía importarle eso, porque continúo riéndose. Kurt también estaba riéndose, aunque seguía negando con la cabeza con completa incredulidad. De repente, Sebastian se enderezó de nuevo y se secó el borde del ojo pero luego agarró su pecho y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kurt, pero Sebastian no contestó. Solo tomó su mano y cubrió su boca con esta, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

"Nada…" Sebastian susurró entre las respiraciones, "Solo… siento un poco de nauseas." Puso una mano sobre su pecho y suspiró. Kurt se quedo en silencio pero podía sentir el miedo creciendo en su interior. _¿Sebastian empezaría a sentirse enfermo en este momento? ¿La quimioterapia ya había comenzado a lastimarlo?_

"¿Quieres agua?" preguntó Kurt y Sebastian asintió.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa en donde había dos botellas con agua. Agarró una de ellas para Sebastian y vio como bebía lentamente de esta. Kurt permaneció en silencio mientras que Sebastian colocaba la botella en la mesa de luz, esperando para ver si Sebastian se sentía mejor o si necesitaba otra cosa. Pero Sebastian simplemente miro a Kurt, dándole la revista. "Okay… ahora es tu turno."

Kurt pasó casi 3 horas con Sebastian en el hospital. El tiempo volaba mientras jugaban otras rondas más del ahorcado, miraban televisión, y hablaban. Cada media hora más o menos, los enfermeros entraban a la habitación para ver cómo estaba Sebastian hasta que fue momento de desenchufarle la maquina una vez que la quimioterapia había terminado.

Kurt deseó haberse quedado más tiempo pero el hecho era que tenía que volver a casa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El cumpleaños número 45 de Carole era el próximo sábado y Burt quería hacer algo especial. Estaban planeando hacer una fiesta, y aunque ya habían invitado a la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta, Kurt tenía que ayudar a Carole con las cosas de logística. Iban a ser los anfitriones de la fiesta en su casa, lo que significaba que tendrían que pensar que comida iban a preparar para ese día.

Así que Kurt se fue y llego a casa justo a tiempo para ver a Finn, Carole y su padre sentados en el living, mirando un partido. Se unió a ellos por un tiempo, y luego él y Carole fueron a la cocina y empezaron a planear la fiesta.

Kurt amaba estas cosas, y estaba más que entusiasmado de tener la oportunidad de decorar la casa con lindos arreglos floreales. Ya tenía algunas alternativas en mente, así que uso su computadora para mostrarle a Carole las distintas posibilidades y las combinaciones de colores. Carole estaba fascinada con todo lo que Kurt le estaba mostrando, y al final decidieron decorar la fiesta con combinaciones de violeta y plateado.

Era un desafío lograr que todo se viera fantástico y de ensueño cuando estaban trabajando con un presupuesto tan ajustado, pero Burt quería darle una fiesta especial a Carole y Kurt estaba decidido en lograr que eso pasara. Habían gastado mucho dinero en los tratamientos de radiación de su padre, pero eso no significaba que la fiesta tuviera que ser pequeña e insignificante.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Kurt y Carole volvieron a la casa después de haber comprado algunas cosas, Kurt pensó en Sebastian y se preguntó como estaría. Justo antes de la cena, Kurt decidió enviarle un mensaje a Sebastian para preguntarle como estaba.

_**Para Sebastian Smythe:**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes?**_

Kurt esperó y esperó, pero Sebastian no respondió. Kurt no pudo evitar preocuparse, incluso cuando sabía que Sebastian usualmente no le prestaba mucha atención a su teléfono. No fue hasta que, mucho más tarde, cuando había terminado su rutina de hidratación y estaba listo para la cama, recibió una respuesta.

_**De Sebastian Smythe:**_

_**Meh…**_

Kurt frunció el ceño, esa respuesta era muy vaga, pero estaba contento de que Sebastian había contestado con 'algo'. Kurt no iba presionar para una conversación si Sebastian no le iba a hablar mucho, así que decidió escribir un mensaje rápidamente antes de meterse en la cama.

_**Para Sebastian Smythe:**_

_**Espero que no esté yendo tan mal… :-/ ¡Nos vemos mañana! :-D**_

A Kurt usualmente no le importaba utilizar emoticones cuando enviaba mensajes, pero de alguna manera, después de enviar el último mensaje se sintió estúpido por agregar dos en el mismo mensaje. La realidad era que Kurt siempre se sentía un poco nervioso e incómodo cuando le enviaba mensajes a Sebastian. Juntarse con él en el hospital ya no era tan raro, pero mandarle mensajes lo hacía sentir intrusivo y extraño.

Sebastian no respondió después de eso, y Kurt se dio cuenta que tendría que esperar hasta el otro día para saber cómo estaba realmente.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó y cuando Kurt fue al hospital nuevamente, supo que algo andaba mal al segundo en que pisó la habitación de Sebastian.

Sebastian estaba acostado de un lado dándole la espalda a las ventanas. Estaba escondido bajo las sábanas, acurrucado en sí mismo con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. No estaba usando su gorra, lo cual era extraño ya que Kurt sabía que a Sebastian no lo gustaba tener la cabeza expuesta. Kurt pensó que Sebastian estaba dormido pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así cuando lo escuchó gemir en voz baja.

Kurt contuvo el aliento; dudando sobre qué hacer. ¿Debería estar ahí si Sebastian se sentía enfermo? ¿Su presencia haría que Sebastian se sintiera mejor, o peor? Kurt no sabía qué hacer, pero de repente Sebastian abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Kurt se movió tímidamente, analizando a Sebastian para ver su reacción, "Hola…"

Sebastian suspiró y trató de sonreír, "Hola, Kurt."

Kurt caminó lentamente en la habitación y Sebastian volvió a descansar sobre su espalda, estremeciéndose un poco cuando estiro sus piernas. Para ese entonces Kurt había llegando al borde de la cama, pero no se sentó como siempre lo hacía. Solo se quedó allí, sin saber si debería quedarse o irse.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kurt y Sebastian se encogió de hombros, pasando sus manos por su rostro y cabeza.

Kurt le envió una sonrisa forzada, sintiéndose preocupado y fuera de lugar a la misma vez, pero luego Sebastian suspiró una vez más y trató de hablar. "Es solo que…" Sebastian comenzó, pero no terminó la oración.

Kurt miró expectante a Sebastian, pero él no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Después de unos minutos, Sebastian empezó a respirar con dificultad, y Kurt entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que eso era debido a que Sebastian estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Estoy tan harto de esto." Lloró Sebastian, colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos, probablemente queriendo ocultarse de Kurt en este momento de vulnerabilidad. De alguna forma, ver a Sebastian así hizo que el pecho de Kurt se contrajera de una forma que nunca había sentido antes. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? ¿Qué podía decir para hacer sentir mejor a Sebastian cuando había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro?

"Solo necesito que esto termine… Ya no lo puedo seguir haciendo." Él sollozó, y Kurt respiró antes de atreverse a hablar.

"Vas a mejorarte, Sebastian. Estoy seguro de que lo harás."

Sebastian se río amargamente luego, "Bueno, yo no…" dijo, dándose vuelta y descansando sobre su lado izquierdo. Se secó los ojos con la palma de su mano antes de ocultar su rostro en la almohada de nuevo.

"Por favor, no digas eso." Le dijo Kurt, pero Sebastian negó con la cabeza y sollozó. Todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era quedarse allí sin saber que hacer mientras que Sebastian lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía hacer nada además de esperar que los llantos de Sebastian comenzaran a extinguirse.

"Se suponía que debía graduarme este año…" susurró Sebastian después de unos minutos de silencio, y Kurt casi no lo escuchó debido a que la almohada amortiguaba su voz.

"Tal vez todavía puedes hacerlo." Kurt trató de sonar esperanzador, pero Sebastian suspiró profundamente.

"Extraño la escuela…" confesó, sonriendo tristemente. "Extraño jugar lacrosse, y mirar a escondidas los traseros de los chicos en el vestuario."

Kurt no pudo evitar bufar silenciosamente ante la confesión de Sebastian. Agarró la silla de la esquina y la colocó al lado de la cama, más cerca de Sebastian de lo que generalmente se sentaba.

"También extraño mi cabello." Susurró Sebastian y Kurt sintió a su corazón hundirse debido a lo roto que él sonaba. "De hecho estaba creciendo… Pero ahora se ha ido." Sebastian trató de sonreír pero rápidamente se transformó en una mueca y oculto su rostro en la almohada. Después de un tiempo, los hombros de Sebastian comenzaron a sacudirse y Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo.

Kurt no sabía que decir, sentía dolor en su garganta, y lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos; así que decidió alcanzar y sostener la mano de Sebastian en su lugar, esperando que el tacto ofreciera más comodidad que cualquiera palabra que pudiera decirle. La mano de Sebastian se sentía fría y floja mientras que Kurt ponía la suya sobre ella. Kurt mantuvo el aliento mientras tocaba la mano de Sebastian, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero no hubo ninguna. Sebastian no se alejó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos; solo se mantuvo de la forma en que estaba.

Kurt no sabía que decir, ni que hacer para ayudar a que el dolor de Sebastian se fuera, pero sabía que al menos podría estar ahí para él. Kurt se quedaría ahí y sostendría su mano por el tiempo que Sebastian se lo permitiera.

Kurt respiró, esperando unos segundos antes de enroscar sus dedos a través de la mano de Sebastian. Kurt se sintió aliviado cuando sintió que Sebastian también enroscó sus dedos, sosteniendo la mano de Kurt fuertemente. Sebastian sollozó y su mano más cerca de su pecho, arrastrando la mano de Kurt con ella.

La habitación quedó completamente en silencio después de eso; la única cosa que podía escuchar era el sonido de la respiración pesada de Sebastian. Después de un rato, Sebastian respiró bien y Kurt no sabía si seguía despierto o no. El agarre de la mano de Sebastian había aflojado considerablemente, pero Kurt no quería dejarlo ir, sin importar que la forma en que estaba inclinado para alcanzar la mano de Sebastian no fuera muy cómoda. Kurt decidió utilizar su mano libre para colocar la silla un poco más cerca, para que pudiera descansar su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

Kurt miró el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaban unos cuarenta minutos para que su padre terminara, así que decidió quedarse con Sebastian, sosteniendo su mano en caso de que despertara. Kurt puso un brazo sobre la cama y descansó su barbilla allí, mirando a Sebastian más cerca y preguntándose sobre que estaría pensando. Definitivamente ahora estaba dormido. Así que Kurt se atrevió a cerrar los ojos también, concentrándose en el sonido de la respiración de Sebastian y tratando de relajarse.

Kurt se quedó dormido por unos minutos, pero luego el sonido de pasos acercándose a la habitación lo sobresaltó. Kurt abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había tres personas paradas del otro lado de la cama, mirándolo. Se sonrojo cuando reconoció al padre de Sebastian. Había una mujer rubia de ojos verdes parada a su lado, y un chico de la edad de él cerca de ella. El chico tenía los mismos ojos verdes que la mujer, pero su pelo era más oscuro, y sus ojos estaban fijos en donde la mano de Sebastian y la de Kurt estaban presionadas juntas. Kurt sintió a su estómago caerse cuando conecto las ideas y se dio cuenta que ellos podrían ser la tía y el primo de los cuales Sebastian le habló.

"Tú debes ser Kurt," dijo el padre de Sebastian, caminando hacia el lado de la cama en donde Kurt estaba sentado. "Soy el padre de Sebastian, Joseph Smythe. Encantado de conocerte." Extendió una mano hacia Kurt y este había tenido que brindarle su mano derecha, ya que no quería soltar la de Sebastian por miedo a despertarlo.

"Esta es mi hermana, Helen y mi sobrino, Alex."

"Encantado de conocerlos." Susurró Kurt, dándoles una rápida mirada antes de ver inmediatamente a Sebastian. Kurt estaba aliviado de ver que este no se estaba moviendo. Sebastian parecía seguir dormido, y esperaba con todo su corazón que siguiera así. Con lo mal que se estaba sintiendo, lo último que Sebastian necesitaba era verlos.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Alex, mirando expectante a Kurt y al padre de Sebastian.

"Um…" Kurt no sabía que decir.

"Comenzó un nuevo tratamiento ayer…" comenzó el padre de Sebastian, su voz era baja y tranquila, tratando de no levantarla y despertar a Sebastian. "Estaba adolorido debido a eso. Debe estar exhausto, pero se supone que estas drogas nuevas lo harán sentirse mejor."

"Se ve tan pálido, y tan delgado, oh Joseph…" susurró la mujer, mirando al padre de Sebastian con preocupación. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y nostalgia cuando miró a Sebastian dormido, y Kurt se preguntó si lo que ella estaba sintiendo era culpa, ya que no había estado en buenos términos con Sebastian por un largo tiempo.

"Estaba despierto cuando vine hace un rato," comenzó Kurt, y todos le prestaron atención. "Pero no se estaba sintiendo bien, creo que sería mejor dejarlo dormir."

Kurt sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero se sintió muy protector con Sebastian de repente, y no quería verlo estresado, que era lo que pasaría si se despertaba para ver que su tía estaba allí. Para suerte de Kurt, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, ya que todos se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

La tía y el padre de Sebastian susurraban cosas entre sí de vez en cuando, pero Kurt no podía escuchar lo que decían. Mientras tanto, Alex se quedó en la esquina, recostado contra la ventana y mirando a Sebastian. De vez en cuando Kurt atrapaba a Alex mirándolo y Kurt preguntó si era que el hecho de que él estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sebastian lo molestaba. El chico no se veía crítico sin embargo, mayoritariamente se veía preocupado, o triste, era difícil de saber.

Después de unos minutos, la tía de Sebastian se excusó a sí misma. "Creo que deberíamos irnos."

"¿Ya?" el padre de Sebastian parecía decepcionado.

"Si, tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar a las doce." Dijo ella en tono de disculpa, "Alex va a canta con el coro juvenil hoy, así que tenemos que estar ahí temprano."

"Okay, entiendo." Contestó el Sr. Smythe, "Los acompañaré hacia el auto."

Antes de irse, la tía de Sebastian le envió una última mirada a Kurt, quien seguía sosteniendo la mano de Sebastian. Kurt la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de leerlos, pero ella solo le mostró una incómoda sonrisa y dijo: "Encantada de conocerte, Kurt."

Kurt deseaba poder decir lo mismo.

El Sr. Smythe le preguntó a Kurt si se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo, y Kurt le dijo que probablemente no, ya que su padre terminaría con su tratamiento pronto y tendría que irse. Así que el padre de Sebastian se despidió de él en caso de que se hubiera ido cuando él volviera a la habitación.

Y luego Kurt estaba a solas con Sebastian de nuevo, y todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era mirarlo y frotar círculos con sus dedos sobre la mano de Sebastian. Sebastian estaba dormido, pero su expresión no era pacífica. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, y Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando dolor debería estar sintiendo.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró dentro de su bolsillo y dejó ir la mano de Sebastian para poder agarrarlo. Sebastian se metió debajo de las sábanas aún más, pero no se despertó. Kurt camino unos pasos para poder responder la llamada.

"¿Papá?"

"_Hola muchacho, ya he terminado. ¿Dónde estás?"_

"Sigo con Sebastian." Susurró Kurt. "Pero, um… Nos vemos en los bancos, ¿okay?"

"_Genial, nos vemos allí." _

Kurt colgó y miró a Sebastian, quién seguí dormido, inmóvil. Volvió hacia el lado de la cama lentamente y ahí fue cuando vio la gorra gris de Sebastian asomándose bajo las sábanas. Kurt la agarró lentamente, tirando de ella y poniéndola en la cabeza de Sebastian cuidadosamente. No se preocupó en colocarla correctamente, no quería correr el riesgo de despertar a Sebastian con la molestia, pero al menos de esa forma su cabeza no pasaría frío.

Kurt no sabía cómo iba a hacer eso, pero decidió justo en ese momento, que esa semana visitaría a Sebastian todos los días.

"Te veré mañana, Sebastian." Susurró Kurt antes de irse.

* * *

El Lunes, Kurt decidió que se tomaría la mañana para trabajar en los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Carole, e iría a visitar a Sebastian en la tarde. Kurt esperó que le diera el tiempo para arreglar los primeros preparativos y visitar unas cuantas tiendas de flores, y también le daría espacio para que Sebastian se sintiera mejor antes de su visita.

Además, Kurt sabía que la Sra. Smythe ya habría vuelto de Illinois para ese entonces, y por eso no estaba muy preocupado de que si Sebastian estaba solo.

Cuando Kurt se estaba aprontando para ir al hospital, puso en su bolso algunos DVD. Tenía Grey's Anatomy, y LOST, no sabía cuál le gustaría más a Sebastian. También colocó el Jenga de nuevo, en caso de que Sebastian quisiera jugar una ronda o dos.

Lamentablemente cuando Kurt llegó al hospital, Sebastian estaba dormido y no se despertó en todo el tiempo que él estuvo allí de visita. La Sra. Smythe estaba allí, así que Kurt terminó haciéndole compañía a ella en su lugar. De acuerdo a lo que le decía, Sebastian había estado sufriendo mucho, y la medicina que los doctores le dieron para ayudarlo, lo golpeo completamente. La Sra. Smythe le prometió a Kurt que le iba a decir a Sebastian que él lo había visitado, y Kurt decidió dejarle los DVDs a ella.

* * *

En la mañana del Martes, Kurt fue al hospital con su padre de nuevo y estuvo más que feliz al ver a Sebastian despierto y mirando la primera temporada de LOST. Sebastian saludo a Kurt con una sonrisa tímida mientras este entraba a la habitación, pero Kurt pensaba que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. El color de su piel volvió a su tono normal, pero Sebastian se veía muy pálido. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y se veía completamente exhausto. Si Kurt no hubiera sabido lo que sabía, podría pensar que Sebastian no había dormido en días.

Sebastian le dijo a Kurt que nunca había mirado Grey's Anatomy, pero que LOST era uno de sus programas favoritos. Kurt decidió no preguntarle acerca de la quimioterapia, o sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo, dándose cuenta que prefería hablar de otras cosas. Después de hablar un poco sobre la serie y de lo bueno que estaba Matthew Fox, se establecieron en un silencio amigable, mirando el episodio y comentando acerca de este de vez en cuando. Todo iba genial, pero justo antes que el episodio terminara, Sebastian se quedó dormido nuevamente.

Kurt dejó el siguiente episodio en el reproductor de DVD antes de bajar a la planta baja para encontrarse con su padre.

Más tarde, cuando Kurt estaba en casa viendo la receta para la torta de Carole, recibió un mensaje de Sebastian.

_**De Sebastian Smythe:**_

_**Perdón por haberme quedado dormido sobre ti. Gracias por los DVDs. **_

Kurt sonrió, y escribió una respuesta rápida.

_**Para Sebastian Smythe:**_

_**No te preocupes, espero que los disfrutes :)**_

* * *

El Miércoles, Kurt no sabía si ir a visitar a Sebastian en la mañana o en la tarde. Pero luego su padre le dijo que tenía que comprar algunas cosas y le pidió a Kurt que lo llevara, así que Kurt tuvo que ir de tarde.

Debido a la cantidad de veces que Kurt conducía a Cleveland ida y vuelta, este ya no parecía estar tan lejos. Esa tarde, cuando Kurt fue al hospital de nuevo, se alegró de encontrar a la Sra. Smythe sentada al lado de la cama de Sebastian, leyendo un libro.

Sebastian parecía estar dormido, así que Kurt golpeo suavemente la puerta a pesar de que esta ya estuviera abierta, para llamar la atención de la Sra. Smythe. Ella sonrió con entusiasmo y le indicó a Kurt que entrara. Kurt entró lentamente a la habitación y la madre de Sebastian se levantó de la silla para saludarlo con un abrazo.

"¿Cómo está?" susurró Kurt y la Sra. Smythe se volteó para mirar a su hijo, negando con la cabeza.

"Él es un luchador. Pero, está cansado."

"¿Soy un qué?" gimió Sebastian, estirando sus brazos y haciendo una mueca.

"¡Cariño, estás despierto! Kurt está aquí."

"Hola, Kurt." Sebastian bostezó, y Kurt sonrió al darse cuenta que Sebastian se veía un poco mejor que el día anterior.

"Tengo que ir a la farmacia para conseguir algunos medicamentos." Dijo la Sra. Smythe, agarrando su bolso. "Estaré de vuelta enseguida, bebé. No olvides llamar a la enfermera si necesitas-"

"¡Mamá!" la interrumpió Sebastian.

"Solo prométemelo."

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos, parecía asustado y Kurt estaba confundido, sin saber que estaba pasando realmente. La Sra. Smythe no se fue de la habitación sin que Sebastian le prometiera que no saldría de la cama.

Y luego estaban solos, pero Sebastian parecía molesto por lo que su madre había dicho.

"Así que, ¿terminas la primera temporada?" preguntó, tratando de romper la tensión. Sebastian lo miró y sonrió.

"No… He tratado de hacerlo, pero me sigo durmiendo."

"¿Por cuál episodio vas?"

"Por el cuatro." Confesó Sebastian, y ambos rieron ante eso.

"Está bien… la primera temporada es la mejor, de todas formas."

"Eso es cierto." Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo.

La Sra. Smythe estuvo afuera durante casi una hora, dándoles tiempo para tener una agradable conversación sobre LOST y otros temas relacionados a la televisión. Luego, Kurt le contó a Sebastian acerca de la fiesta de Carole el Sábado, y sobre los planes que tenía para que esa noche fuera inolvidable para ella. Sebastian le preguntó a Kurt si sus padres estaban divorciados, entonces Kurt le contó sobre la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía ocho años. Sebastian le dio sus condolencias a Kurt, lamentando haber traído a colación el tema, pero Kurt le aseguró que estaba bien.

Sebastian quedó pensativo por un momento, pero luego le contó a Kurt que sus padres casi se habían divorciado cuando él tenía diez años, pero que ahora parecían estar bien. Kurt le hablo a Sebastian acerca de New York y de lo entusiasmado que estaba de ir a NYADA en el otoño. Sebastian confesó con tristeza que estaba listo para perder su último año, pero que esperaba poder entrar en Columbia aunque el cáncer lo atrasara un año. Kurt trató de animarlo a estudiar y tratar de ver si podía graduarse este año, pero Sebastian no pensaba que eso fuera posible debido a lo mal que se sentía todo el tiempo.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, la conversación se volvió muy personal y Kurt apreció todos los pedazos y piezas que llegó a saber de la vida de Sebastian durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Por ejemplo, como que Sebastian quería ser un arquitecto, y como que tenía una gata llamada Lily.

Lo cierto es que a medida que los días pasaban, estaban empezando a confiar en el otro y disfrutar mucho esa compañía, algo que hace unos meses hubiera parecido ridículo para ambos. Sebastian parecía estar cómodo a su alrededor y Kurt estaba contento de poder hacer la estadía de Sebastian en el hospital, menos solitaria. Visitar a Sebastian durante los tratamientos de radiación de Burt también ayudaba para que Kurt saliera de la terrible sala de espera, y estaba agradecido por eso.

A mitad de la conversación, Sebastian llevó una mano para acomodar su gorra y Kurt notó un enorme moretón violeta en su antebrazo.

"Oh dios mío, ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?" preguntó Kurt, horrorizado.

"¿Qué, esto? No es nada." Dijo Sebastian, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que un moretón así de grande no podía ser 'nada'.

"Parece doloroso."

"Se ve peor de lo que se siente," Sebastian suspiró, "Solo tropecé… eso era de lo que mi madre hablaba hace un rato."

Kurt asintió, y Sebastian le mostró su muñeca izquierda, en donde tenía un brazalete amarillo que tenía escrito RIESGO DE CAÍDA con letras color negro oscuro.

"¡Esto es tan dramático!" despotricó Sebastian, "No me desmaye ni nada, solo me tropecé y lastimé mi brazo. Ahora no puedo ir a mear sin que un enfermero me acompañe al baño."

Sebastian parecía estar muy frustrado ante su situación.

"Bueno, al menos no te han puesto un pañal." Comentó Kurt, haciendo que Sebastian riera a carcajadas.

Kurt estaba contento de poder hacer sonreír a Sebastian de vez en cuando.

* * *

Horas después, cuando Kurt llegó a casa, fue recibido por una escena inesperada. Finn, Sam y Blaine estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, bebiendo chocolate caliente y comiendo galletas.

Kurt no dejó pasar la forma en que los ojos de Blaine lo escanearon mientras entraba a la casa y colgaba su abrigo en el pasillo. Para suerte de Kurt, nadie le preguntó en donde había estado, y fue capaz de unirse a la conversación.

Finn quería que el Glee Club cantara una canción especial para su madre, pero eso significaba que tendrían que agregar más invitado a su pequeña lista de personas que tenían el presupuesto suficiente como para invitar. Había personas en la lista que Kurt no conocía: un par de estudiantes de primero y los nuevos miembros del Glee Club que aparentemente, Finn les había cogido cariño.

Blaine le preguntó a Kurt si quería cantar con él, diciendo una y otra vez lo bonito que sería agregar un dueto al repertorio de canciones, pero por mucho que le doliera, Kurt dijo que estaría muy ocupado con todo lo de la fiesta.

Kurt realmente trató de ignorar el incómodo sentimiento de culpa que nació en él cuando vio la forma en que el rostro de Blaine cayó cuando rechazó su invitación de cantar con él.

Sam y Blaine se quedaron por un largo rato, viendo los últimos detalles de las canciones que ya habían estado practicando con Finn. Carole los invitó a quedarse para la cena pero Blaine no se quedó. Kurt esperó que eso no fuera debido a lo incómodas que eran las cosas entre ellos, últimamente.

* * *

El Jueves, cuando Kurt entró en la habitación de Sebastian, notó que la televisión estaba prendido pero que Sebastian no la estaba mirando. Kurt pensó que Sebastian estaba dormido ya que estaba acostado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, enfrentando las ventanas. Sin embardo, cundo Kurt entro en la habitación para bajar el volumen de la televisión, se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba despierto. Kurt se quedó frente a la cama, esperando que Sebastian lo reconociera, pero Sebastian parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, y como si no estuviera mirando a nada en particular.

"¿Sebastian?" preguntó Kurt, en voz baja, pero Sebastian no respondió.

Kurt se sentía incómodo parado allí, parecía como si Sebastian no lo hubiera escuchado. Luego, sin previo aviso, Sebastian se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a vomitar en un recipiente que Kurt ni siquiera sabía que estaba sosteniendo por debajo de las sábanas.

Kurt se congeló mientras que Sebastian vomitaba en el pequeño recipiente de metal. No sabía qué hacer, así que dejó su bolso en la esquina y se acercó rápidamente a Sebastian, entregándole un trapo de su masa de luz, para que se limpiara la boca.

"Mierda…" siseó Sebastian, "Lo siento… ugh."

Kurt le entregó una botella de agua pero Sebastian la rechazó.

"No puedo." Murmuró antes de sacudirse nuevamente, solo que esta vez, no vomitó. Parecía como si el estómago de Sebastian estuviera completamente vacío, sin embargo su cuerpo seguía convulsionando violentamente con el deseo de vomitar.

Sebastian se recostó de nuevo en la cama y presiono un botón para llamar a un enfermero. Pronto, una enfermera entró para llevarse el recipiente de metal y traerle uno nuevo.

Sebastian se acurrucó, y Kurt pudo ver que estaba temblando ligeramente. No entendía como Sebastian podía estar tan enfermo hoy cuando parecía estar mejorando el día anterior.

Kurt se sentó en los pies de la cama y esperó que Sebastian se recuperara. Después de unos minutos, Sebastian se acomodó, miró a Kurt y dijo: "Vamos a fingir que eso no pasó, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Okay." Kurt sonrió, "¿Estás seguro que no quieres agua?"

"No lo sé," Sebastian suspiró, "A veces el agua también me da nauseas."

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo antes de que Sebastian comenzara a sentarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Voy a lavarme los dientes." Afirmó Sebastian, y cuando sacó sus piernas fuera de la cama, Kurt se paró y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"No sé supone que, um… ¿debes llamar a un enfermero?" tartamudeó Kurt.

"Estoy bien."

"Sebastian…"

"Kurt."

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un par de segundos. "No voy a llamar a un enfermero." Declaró Sebastian.

Kurt no podía creer que Sebastian estaba siendo tan terco. "Bueno, entonces _yo_ te voy a acompañar al baño." Dijo Kurt, agarrando el brazo de Sebastian y enroscándolo en su propio cuerpo para que pudiera apoyarse sobre él.

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos. "¡Bien, _mamá_!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Tanto Kurt como Sebastian se dieron vuelta para encontrar a la Sra. Smythe de pie en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y llevando una taza de café en su mano.

"Sebastian, ¿qué estás haciendo levantado?"

"Kurt va a ayudarme a lavarme los dientes." Dijo Sebastian, caminando hacia el baño y Kurt no tuvo más remedio que ir con él. "Está bien, mamá."

Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian no estaba apoyándose sobre él realmente, mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia el baño, pero seguía agarrándolo fuertemente en caso de que Sebastian se tropezara o algo así. Cuando Sebastian se inclinó en el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca, Kurt vio la mirada de la Sra. Smythe en el reflejo del espejo. Esta sonriendo cariñosamente, y Kurt se preguntó por qué.

El tiempo voló y Kurt pasó casi una hora con los Smythe, hablándoles sobre lo emocionado que estaba por la fiesta y todo lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando era casi la hora para que su padre saliera, Kurt dejó la habitación con la promesa de traerles un poco de pastel para que pudieran probarlo. La mamá de Sebastian estaba más que entusiasmada por probar el pastel de Kurt y le hizo prometerle que tomaría muchas fotos de la fiesta también.

Kurt llegó al primer piso justo a tiempo para ver a su padre saliendo de la clínica.

* * *

Kurt pasó todo el Viernes yendo y viniendo con los preparativos de último minuto. Necesitaba dejar todo pronto ese día ya que no tendrían tiempo el Sábado. Su padre tendría que ir al hospital, lo que significaba que estaría afuera prácticamente hasta el mediodía.

Kurt estaba feliz, tarareando sus canciones favoritas mientras horneaba el pastel de tres pisos que iba a hacer para la fiesta. Decidió usar moldes más pequeños para hacer un pequeño pastel para Sebastian y su madre.

Al momento en que Kurt terminó, tenía un gran pastel listo para la fiesta, y una versión en miniatura, decorada exactamente igual, para Sebastian y su madre. Kurt sonrió, esperando que les gustara.

Le tomó una foto a esta y se la envió a Sebastian vía Facebook. La respuesta de Sebastian fue inusualmente rápida, y Kurt se pregunto si se estaría sintiendo mejor, o si la imagen del pastel tendría algo que ver con eso.

**Kurt:** El pastel está terminado… ¡voilá! _(Imagen agregada)_

**Sebastian:** ¿Esa cosa es comestible? Parece irreal.

**Kurt:** ¡Por supuesto! Es una comestible obre de arte ;)

**Sebastian:** ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

**Kurt:** Si te doy mi secreto, tendré que matarte.

**Sebastian:** No necesito saberlo, solo tráeme el pastel.

**Kurt:** Lo tendrás mañana ;)

**Sebastian:** ¡Bien!

La fiesta llevó un montón de trabajo, pero Kurt estaba feliz y tenía todo listo, incluso aunque hubiese terminado los arreglos de último minuto a la una de la mañana. Odiaba el hecho de que tendría que dormir solo unas horas, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para preocuparse por eso.

La mañana del Sábado fue más dura de lo que Kurt pensó que sería, no sabía si era por el agotamiento de esta semana ocupada, o otra cosa, pero Kurt esta increíblemente cansado. Incluso el trayecto al hospital se sintió más largo que lo usual, y así que lo primero que hizo Kurt al llegar a la habitación de Sebastian, después de colocar su bolso y el pastel en la mesa de la esquina, fue acostarse en los pies de la cama, anunciando que tomaría una siesta.

Sebastian comenzó a mover los pies, sacudiendo a Kurt y haciéndole imposible dormir.

"¡Quiero mi pastel… vamos Kurt, dámelo!"

"Ughhh… detente." Gruñó Kurt, golpeando los pies de Sebastian para que dejara de moverlos, pero él no se detuvo.

De repente, Sebastian se levantó de la cama, y una vez de que Kurt se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, corrió hacia Sebastian. La intensión de Kurt era sostener a Sebastian para que este no de pie por sí solo, pero la fuerza de su repentino movimiento hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y terminaran tirados en la cama.

"¡Oh, mi dios, estás loco!" Sebastian río.

"¡No se supone que debías hacer eso!" chilló Kurt, quitándose de encima de Sebastian rápidamente.

"¿Así que simplemente me tiraste a la cama? Muy bien pensado, Kurt. Muy bien pensado."

"Cállate. ¡Te traje tu pastel!" dijo Kurt, tratando de ignorar lo caliente que su cara se sentía de repente.

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos y se río mientras se sentaba en la cama. Kurt sostuvo el pastel frente a Sebastian pero tenía que retroceder cada vez que este intentaba llegar a él.

"Todavía no puedes comerlo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tu madre tiene que verlo primero. Si lo comes sin ella, estará arruinado. Trabajé duro en esto, Sebastian."

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos, "Eres malvado… pero está bien, como sea."

Kurt volvió a colocar el pastel en la esquina, y luego volvió a la cama de Sebastian, acostándose como antes lo había hecho. "Me pateas de nuevo y te quito el pastel." Amenazó, y Sebastian río.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Burt había terminado el tratamiento del día de hoy.

"Está todo listo, Sr. Hummel." Anunció el enfermero, ayudando a Burt a bajar de la máquina de radioterapia.

"Gracias." Dijo Burt, dirigiéndose hacia el probador, donde había dejado su ropa. Una vez que se vistió de nuevo, tomó su teléfono y se dio cuenta que eran casi veinte minutos más temprano que lo usual. Burt sonrió, feliz de ser capaz de retirarse un poco antes, ya que todavía tenían muchas cosas que hacer para la fiesta.

Sabía que aunque fuesen solo veinte o quince minutos, podía ser una gran diferencia si se iban rápido y Kurt apreciaría tener más tiempo para prepararse para la fiesta. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la sala de espera, Kurt no estaba a la vista.

Burt trató de llamarlo una vez, dos veces, y tres veces; pero Kurt no estaba atendiendo el teléfono. Burt miró hacia su alrededor y luego observó el reloj en la pared antes de llamar a Kurt por cuarta vez. Cuando la llamada fue a correo de voz nuevamente, Burt se sintió increíblemente frustrado.

* * *

"_Nothing's gonna change my woooorlddddd… nothing's gonna change my world! Jai guruuuu deeevaaaa ooommmmm!"_

"Ughhh… me estás matando." Gruñó Kurt, cubriendo sus oídos.

"Estoy tratando de cantarte una canción de cuna, Kurt." Bufó Sebastian antes de continuar cantando en voz alta: "Nothing's gonna change my wooorld!"

"Suenas como si estuvieras siendo estrangulado."

Sebastian se río a carcajadas. "Has estado durmiendo durante los últimos veinte minutos, y se supone que debes hacerme compañía. Estoy aburrido."

Kurt miró a Sebastian y luego tomó la almohada con la que estaba descansando y se la lanzó.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?" protestó Sebastian, pasando una mano por su cabeza como si la almohada lo hubiese herido. "¡Mi cabeza es sensible!" dijo, lanzándole la almohada a Kurt.

"¿Dónde está tu gorra?" preguntó Kurt.

"Vomité en ella… así que mi madre la llevó a la lavandería."

"Ew…" Kurt frunció el ceño, "Pero… ¿solo tienes una?"

"Si."

Kurt levantó una ceja, "Cuando salgas de aquí, te voy a llevar al shopping para comprar unas nuevas."

Sebastian estaba a punto de protestar, pero luego su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo miró por un segundo y luego se volteó hacia Kurt.

"¿No vas a responder?" preguntó Kurt.

"No conozco el número, así que… no." Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar por segunda vez, y esta vez Sebastian ni siquiera lo miró.

"Podría ser importante." Dijo Kurt, caminando hacia la mesa y tomando el teléfono de Sebastian.

"¡No respondas!" le advirtió Sebastian, golpeándolo con la almohada repetitivamente. Pero Kurt quedó congelado al reconocer el número de su padre en la pantalla.

"¿Papá?"

"_¡Kurt, finalmente! ¿Qué le pasa a tu teléfono? Te he estado llamando por años."_

Kurt estaba completamente sorprendido.

"Lo siento, lo dejé en mi bolso." Dijo Kurt, acercándose a la mesa de la esquina y tomando su teléfono de su bolso. Tenía 6 llamadas perdidas de su padre. "¿Cómo-?"

"_No estabas atendiendo, así que tuve que llamar a Blaine y preguntarle el número de Sebastian."_

Kurt sintió como si el mundo entero hubiera caído sobre él.

"_Como sea, ya terminé… y deberíamos irnos, Kurt."_

"S-si… okay. Ya… ya voy." Tartamudeó Kurt, con miedo en sus entrañas al darse cuenta de lo que su padre había hecho.

Cuando Kurt se volteó para ver a Sebastian, este estaba con el ceño fruncido, luciendo confundido.

"¿Cómo consiguió tu padre mi número?"

* * *

Pastel hecho por Kurt: . /042a140f935c91acaf7af210cd88914c/tumblr_mkgllcKZdd1r66wwpo1_

Capítulo genial para leer, eterno para traducir, jaja. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
